The Second Annoying Mist
by ImATopMagicianFromWonderland
Summary: The door opened. Well shit. I looked over to see Squalo looking at me with wide eyes. "VOI, what the fuck are those?" He walked closer. "Wait, are those fucking Pokemon!" "Yeah, they're two of my box weapon's." Yeah...dying and then being reborn into Katekyo Hitman Reborn took a big toll in my life. But it all took a big toll on everyone else's as well.
1. Prologue - Death

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR (bitches wish I did ;3)**

* * *

**Prlogue - Death**

* * *

I sit down in front of my computer and continue to re-read the last few chapters of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I've re-watched the Anime so many times and re-read the manga as well because I love it so much.

My mother died 8 years ago when I was… well, 8. My Dad got re-married a year after Mom died. I never really wanted to do much with my life yet so I stuck to anime, manga, drawing, cosplaying and stuff like that.

I'm anything but average and that's why girls at my school despise me. After a while I stopped going to school because of the bullying and got really ill.

My name is Madeline but everyone just calls me Maddie. I have long brown hair that goes down to my waist, blue-green eyes that seen to change by my moods and I have normal skin.

I love to draw, sing, dance, just anything within the Performing Arts&Crafts range. But who knew that the days of just drawing Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of them, falling asleep on my sketch book after coloring the last shade of Fran's hair, and having trouble breathing would send me to the world of Love, Bonding, New Family, Mafiosos, and _Chaos_.

* * *

_**Yeah, so for some reason on my other account this story was deleted... but continue please? Trust me, it will get better. This be only the prologue to a new adventure :3**_

_**Cya next chappie~**_

_**P.S. I'll try my best for daily updates! :3**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	2. Chapter 1 - New Life

_**'"Her name? Yuni. My sweet Yuni." Aria smiled, softly.**_

_**Reborn eyed me, warily. I mean, I WAS A FUCKING BABY. Rahh. Fear me.' - The Truth of the Sky by LeoInuyuka (also my favorite fanfic at the moment, I recommend it!)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Twins&London Bridge**

* * *

I open my eyes to find a boy that I recognize as Fran.

From KHR.

OH MY JEGUS IT'S FRAN! But he looks so young… like around 3 years old.

"Lacie," I look up at a man smiling at me sadly. "This is your twin brother, Fran… I'm sorry to have kept this from you…" Say WHAT now?! And Lacie? That's not my name.

"I never thought I had a twin," he says plainly staring at me.

"Neither did I," I said in the same tone and stared right back. We both, slightly, smiled and held hands then started walking.

I'm Fran's twin… that means I'm an illusionist? Sweet!~

I remember everything from when I was actually, well, _me_… But not completely. There are things I remember and things I don't. Like the fact that I know the entire plot AND story line and can completely screw it up. This is gonna be fun…

* * *

**~*~ 3 Years Later ~*~**

* * *

"Fran~ Where are you?" I shout with a monotone voice. I've been here in the KHR world for 3 years now and I've tried so hard not to tell Fran that I'm not really his twin sister but a girl from another dimension and that he will be kidnapped by a 'Pineapple-Fairy' sooner or later.

Fran and I grew really close and only rely on each other. We have the same monotone voice—mine a slight bit different since I'm a girl, hair, eyes, face, just not gender. But that didn't stop us from bonding. Sometimes Fran would catch me singing character songs and would ask what I'm singing but then I would change the subject and ask if he wanted food. Fran adores my cooking.

"Fra-" I stop in my tracks when I see the scene before me. Fran being picked up by his collar by none other than Rokudo Mukuro. Did I mention that both Fran and I have our 'Apple-Head Illusion'? Well we do which makes us look even more alike. "What are you doing to Frapple, Mr. Pineapple-Fairy-san?" I ask. I swore I could see a nerve pop on his head.

"VVOOOIII! WHY ARE THERE TWO OF THEM?! But I don't remember—" Squalo started ranting on about how there wasn't another Fran in the future.

"I'm not Fran, Long-Haired-Freak-san. I'm his twin sister, Lacie." I say walking over to Mukuro and punching him in the stomach making him let go of Fran.

"Itai… Couldn't you have done that in a nicer and calmer way, Lacie-nee?" I looked at him and we both knew what I was going to say and we both smiled(unnoticed by the others).

"No." He said with me and I helped him up. "Oh, dessert's ready. Let's go, I made your favorite."

"Let's go!~"

"VOOII! DON'T IGNORE US!" I stop in my tacks. Fran and I were in an accident causing us to lose memories. While I still remember most of my 'before this life' life and the story line of KHR, I can't remember much with Fran anymore. Fran said that he doesn't remember much except that I'm important to him.

I turn around and stare at them.

"Ah~ Look what you did. Now she's—" Fran started but I covered his mouth.

"Rokudo Mukuro-san, Superbia Squalo-san, I will talk to Fran about your offers. If he agrees then I will escort him myself to Japan or Italy. But for now please let our peaceful lives continue." I explain then turn around and continue walking.

"There is no way she knew what we were going to do…" Mukuro said behind me.

"But she does. Lacie-nee knows lots of things, even when I first met her, she knew many things!" Fran praised me. I turned and walked back then grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Frannie. I made pudding*." I say then start singing quietly again. Well I thought it was quiet. "London bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down, My Fair Lady. Take the Key and Lock her up, Lock her up, Lock her up. Take the Key and Lock her up, My Fair Lady…"

* * *

"Oi, Lacie-nee. Are you sure what you told them was okay? We don't have the money to go to Japan or Italy…"

"Don't worry, we won't have to. They'll come back," I said as we sat down at the table.

"But, again, why do you choose _that_ song for your illusions?" he asked before shoving his spoon-filled pudding in his mouth.

" 'Cause I'm a Top Magician." I say and do the same. He stared at me and I stared back.

"You always say that."

"It's because," I look out the window, "it's the least expected song for an illusion. Don't you think?"

"Hmm… I guess you're right."

"Like the pudding?"

"Very."

"Hey, Fran?" I ask still staring out the window.

"What?" he asked. I could feel his stare burning a hole on the side of my head. I looked at him and for once, other than a slight smile that we rarely show to others except ourselves, I showed emotion. I held a sad smile and he looked slightly taken aback.

"Promise me you'll never forget me and will come back for me…" I say. He stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly.

"I never said I'd be going with those weirdos without you. If you don't go, who will make me lunch." Typical Fran… I made my face expressionless again, like his.

"They have a cook. Besides, they came for you, Fran. Not me." Fran made me feel special. Not like the people in my past life who picked on me because I was 'perfect' but he made me feel needed. Like I actually belonged somewhere for one; When in reality—I still don't.

"Then I'll drag you there with me. No one can make pudding like you do." I just sighed then told him to finish his pudding.

"Riaru? Gensou? Azamuku, kaikan… Kuse ni naru chikara tsukatte. I'm a Top Magician. Jizai ni gushagusha desu yo…" I sang quietly before finishing the last of my pudding and went to go wash my plate.

I guess I'll let my new life as Lacie, Fran's younger twin sister, continue until my time comes to die once again.

* * *

_**I know you guys are like 'Once again? She died? Wait, what?' but when she fell asleep and went to the KHR world she basically died. It did say that she was pretty sick and stuff, so yeah. Anyways, please review about what you think! Cya next Chappie~**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	3. Chapter 2 - The Start of a New Adventure

**Why do we live in this Mad World? **

**Because in it, there is something we want. **

**Somethings we can_ only_ obtain by entering this Mad World...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Start of a New Adventure**

* * *

There was a series of loud banging before I finally woke up completely and rubbed my eyes.

"Lacie-nee? You awake?" I hear Fran ask.

"Un…" I say while standing from my sorry excuse of a bed and walk towards the door and opened it. "What do you want Pineapple-san, Squ -chan?"

"VOOOIII! DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Squ-chan yelled. While I just got a glare from Mukuro. "ARE YOU FRAN?!"

"No, I'm just an illusion that was created by Fran. I'm not real," I lie.

"Kufufu~ I knew it was weird that there were two of you." Mukuro smirks.

"Then again, I might be real." I say then turn around. "Stay there, I'll be back." I walk to Fran who is standing with his bag. "You ready?"

"Yeah, but you're coming with me." He grabs my hand but I shake my head and snatch my hand away.

"I promise one day we'll meet up again. But right now you have to help Mukuro-san with something important," I could feel Mukuro and Squalo burning holes in my illusion apple head, "I have some business to take care of myself, okay?"

"Fine…" he says then hugged me. "When we meet up again, you're making me a mountain of pudding…" I couldn't suppress a smile and hugged back.

"Anything for you, Fran…"

"You say anything yet you won't come along."

"I'm not really need though, right?" I say turning to face Mukuro and Squalo after breaking the hug. "You just need Fran because in the future he was very skillful, correct?"

They stare at me before nodding.

"I'd be happy if you didn't mention to anyone that I exist by the way," I push Fran towards them and slam the door. "Good bye… Fran…" I say and walked back to our—my room and lied down in bed. That night I had the worst dream, I guess things are never the same without Fran…

**Mukuro's POV**

"I'm not leaving without her," Fran stubbornly refused to move from his spot on the ground.

"What's so good about that girl anyways?" I ask my 'student' while rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"She's my sister, and she makes amazing pudding." He said flatly.

'_So it's for the food, huh?' _I sighed internally.

"Look, that shark over there will bring your sister for a visit someday but not right now."

"Fine, she already kicked me out anyways so why bother to go back…" he sighed then finally decided to move.

"Well, it's obvious he's going with you so I'm going back to Italy. Train him good, we don't want weak people!" Squalo said before leaving before muttering "Like hell I'll come to pick her up!"

"Well then, off we go." I said walking away. I could slight hear Fran following behind me. '_That girl… who is she really…'_

_**~*~ 5 Months Later ~*~**_

"Grandma, I'm leaving." I said closing the door behind me. I start walking down the path with my backpack. I let my hair grow out, which grew pretty fast if you ask me, to about mid back so that people don't confuse me and Fran. It gets annoying after a while.

I walk into the airport and someone I honestly didn't expect, greets me there.

"VVVOOOOIII! KID!" My eye twitches at that. Hey, I have emotions. I just don't like showing them.

"Squ-chan, please quiet down. You're attracting too much attention." I say looking around noticing the stares. I look back at the group in front of me.

Squ-chan, Lussuria, Bel,and Mammon. I guess Xaxan-chan decided not tocome and being the dog he is—Levi-Hentai must have stayed with him.

"She looks like that annoying Frog." Bel frowns. Frog? Oh, right—Fran.

"But I'm not Fran. I'm Lacie, his sister." I state sitting down on a chair.

"Fran didn't have a sister in the future though~" Lussuria said.

"Then I might have died again…" I muttered.

"VVOOOIII! WHAT DID YOU SAY?" I didn't notice that Squalo sat next to me. I look at him and changed the subject.

"When are we leaving for Namimori then?"

"…..Our private jet is already here so we can leave." Mammon says and started floating away. Does he not realize that that attracts a lot of attention? He's a baby floating in the air. I sigh and start following.

"Well…Please do not disturb me in my sleep or I'll give you nightmares." I bow at them then sit in my seat then drift off to sleep.

"VVVOOOOIII! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! I'LL DO WHATEVER I FUCKING WANT!"

_**~*~ Arrival in Nami-chuu ~*~**_

"VVVOOOOIII! BRAT, WAKE UP!" Squalo shouts and I just lazily open my eyes. I rub my eyes and stand up while grabbing my bag.

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down, My Fair Lady…" I sing quietly and start walking towards the exit. A flight attendant opened it and bowed and I returned it. I walked off and made my way into the airport.

"Oi, how dare you leave before the Prince." Bel raises his knives and throws them at my head… piercing my Apple Head.

"Itai… Sempai, please don't throw these at me, it's dangerous…" I say taking the knives out them bending them before dropping them in the trash.

"Don't throw the Prince's knives away!" he says and threw more piercing me in the back. I stop in my tracks.

"May I remind you that I am jus year old girl who holds valuable information beyond your knowledge and can die from something like this?" I say and he frowns.

"Then why haven't you died?" he smirks.

"Because I'm just an illusion, I'm actually waiting for you guys outside." I say and my illusion starts fading away.

"Ushishi~ You little-" but my illusion had fading completely and I open my eyes and look around me. I'm finally in Namimori… I see a boy with brunette hair and caramel eyes pass by chasing a little boy in a cow suit.

_Sawada…Tsunayoshi… _

I stand up and walk over to the little boy and he clings onto my leg.

"Help Lambo-sama! Dame-Tsuna is trying to get me!" he screams. I take a moment and stare at him then kneel down to get something from my bag. I take out a few grape flavored lollipops and hand them to him.

"Don't disobey your nii-chan, okay?" I say and he takes the candy and laughs. "Lambo-sama will do whatever he wants!" He declared but went back to Tsuna anyways. Tsuna walks over to me a few minutes later and smiles while holding Lambo.

"Nee-chan! Lambo-sama thanks you for giving him candy!" Lambo smiles while licking a lollipop.

"Thank you for helping me…" he says sheepishly. I nod. "Hey… you kind of look like…"

"I'm looking for my brother…Fr-" I say and all of a sudden I'm being lifted by the back of my dress. I use my hands to make sure it doesn't show my panties.

"S-S-Squalo?!"

"Oii~ Tsuna! Where are you?" I hear a voice call.

"Juudaime!" Another yelled. Just then Yamamoto and Gokudera run up to us and Yamamoto just smiled at the sight of Squalo.

"Squalo! What are you doing here? Huh? Who's the kid?" Yamamoto asks.

"Lacie, my name is Lacie. Squ-chan, put me down." I demanded.

"VVOOOIII! I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

I sigh and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine and he dropped me.

"YOU LITTLE BI-"

"I'm going to Kokuyo Land…" I say walking away.

"Oi, girl," Mammon says floating over to me and I stared at him. He handed me a small, rectangular, object and I stared at it. "It's a phone, call or text so you can find the hotel." I nodded and continued walking. "Do you even know where Kokuyo Land is?"

"I know where everything is." I state without looking back.

**~*~ Kokuyo Land ~*~**

Fran looks at the entrance of the room as if sensing something coming. But I'm hiding myself with an illusion so they can't really see me at the moment.

"Master… I feel something coming…"

"Is it the Vindice again?!" Mukuro stood up defensively so I decided to let my illusion drop and I came in with an expressionless face. "You..?!"

"Pineapple-Fairy-san, it's nice to see you again." I say walking over to Fran.

"Kufufu~ What are you doing here?" Mukuro glares while settling down in his spot once again.

"I'm here to see my little brother, what else?"

"Hey, I'm the older one!" Fran protested.

"In all due respect, I'm like the older one since I'm more mature than you." I proclaimed as I sat down next to Fran.

"So, what are you really here for, Lacie-chan?" Mukuro glares.

"I was 'kidnapped' by the Varia then taken here but I 'escaped' to see Fran. But I have to go back to them since I'm basically a captive." I say.

"Do you even know what's going on right now? You can die y'know? Vindice is mercil-" I cut him off.

"They can't hurt me."

"What?"

"Mukuro-chan! I'm ba- who's that bi-"

"Vindice. Can't. Hurt. Me."

_**A lot can happen in a few months. Especially in the mafia world. **_

_**So, I had a concert today... and I totally screwed up my solo because my instrument sqeaked and I was like "Jegus, why =.=U" T^T**_

_**This chapter was also short...Sigh, I'll update tomorrow! Bye-Bi~**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	4. Chapter 3 - Vindince

_**I hope you guys realize that this is after the Arcobaleno Arc(Manga) and I that Imma change at least a few things… =A=U**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR(sadly)**_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Vindice**

"Mukuro-chan who is that?" a girl that I think is M.M. asks glaring at me.

"My name is Lacie, I am Fran's sister, W.W.-san…" I bow my head and I hear the snap of a nerve even from across the room.

"You! It's M.M.! NOT W.W.!" she glares at me but I just shrug it off.

"What do you mean by that they can't hurt you?" Mukuro asked walking over to me.

"I did say that I had my own business to take care of and I did over the course of five months." I explained.

"And this business had to do with the Vendice?" Mukuro quirked an eyebrow.

"Well, they basically came to me…" I tilt my head feeling a bit tired so I stand up and start walking out. "Well, I'll come by tomorrow to give Fran his pudding that I promised."

"Pudding~" Fran sang happily. I remembered how in the manga that he does show more emotions than being expressionless. I sigh. _He's slowly slipping away from me…_

"Wait, explain your relationship with those monst-"

"Call them monsters and I'll kill you," I give him a really cold glare that it even scared myself and Fran. I turn away and walk out of the building.

* * *

I'm walking past Tsuna's house so I decide to pay a visit. I ring the doorbell and a lady, Nana, answers.

"Ara? Can I help you?" She looks down at me with a bright smile.

"Hai, is Tsuna here?" I ask.

"Oh, another friend of Tsuna's! Please come in, he's in his room!" she says happily and I smile at her. She's so bright, a loving mother she is… "Tsu-kun~ You have a visitor!"

"Huh?" Tsuna comes down the stairs with a baby. _Reborn_.

"Geh. I forgot that you were still here…" I muttered. "Ah, right. Thank you for leading me to Tsuna-kun. My name is Lacie, nice to meet you…" I bow towards Nana.

"The pleasure is all mine, my name is Nana but please just call me Maman~" she bows. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me~" Then she skips to the kitchen.

"Lacie…san… How did you know my name and where I live?" Tsuna asks.

"That's a secret." I say and take off my shoes.

"Why do you look so much like Fran?" Reborn asks with a serious face.

"I'm his twin sister, Lacie, any problems?"

"Fran doesn't have a sister."

"Yes, he does. I am his living, breathing, and just as annoying twin baby sister."

"Then why weren't you in the future?"

"Future?" I play innocent since I supposedly 'lost my memories' along with Fran after an accident.

"You weren't in the future with Fran, you probably died."

"I know I die in the near future, it was bound to happen anyways. It's just another repeated cycle for me… especially… since…" I trail off.

Especially since I already basically died; I'm just a girl from another dimension that somehow was reborn as Fran's twin little sister; Still remembering the whole story-line about KHR and other anime's I've watched but almost nothing about myself. I can't remember my name or age. Everything turned mostly in to a blur after the accident. Then after a month of Fran being gone some Mafia people came after me (Fran probably mentioned me) and tried to kidnap me.

**(*~Flashback Baby~*)**

"_Ah, who are you?" I ask standing up from my spot in front of the lake._

"_Yes, that's her. She looks exactly like him. Get her!" They start coming towards me and I notice that behind them a fog appears. I bend down and continue playing in the water just as I hear a few 'clicks' of collars and people being dragged off._

"_You, girl, what is your business with these men?" a baby with a clear pacifier asks floating in front of me._

"_Nothing. They just started coming after me, I don't know. I'm just a girl."_

"_A girl with flames of the Mist."_

"_True but it doesn't mean I've used it for bad things," I say looking him in the eyes…. I think anyways. I can't see anything behind those bandages._

"_I can sense that you tell the truth but your eyes show something else," he mumbles. "Who are you?"_

"_My name is Lacie, twin sister of Fran."_

"_Truth and Lie. Jagger, take her with us. She has things to explain to us." I stare at him and sigh. _

"_Just come over to my house, Granma is working at the bakery and besides, I have pudding in the oven that will be ready soon."_

_I don't let them answer and just start to walk down the path to my small house. They follow me without hesitation inside and in to the kitchen._

"_So explain, now." Jagger demands._

"_No need to rush things." I say as I take 5 puddings out of the oven. I set them in front of Jagger and Bermuda. Like Hell I know who these people are, I'm scared shitless right now. But I'm a fucking 6-year old girl with motherfucking knowledge and know fluent Japanese, French and Italian. I started learning at some point so don't even bother asking. "Anyways, what do you want to know?" I asked after sitting down in my seat and shoving a spoon-full of pudding in my mouth. _

"_Truth, we just want to know the truth. Fran has no sister, how are you, in any way, his __**twin**__ sister?" Bermuda asks. I stare at him then sigh._

"_I honestly have no clue." I say honestly. Jagger and Bermuda look taken aback. "I thought I had died but then I opened my eyes and saw a boy with an apple hat that I recognized as Fran only to find out that he was my twin."_

"_What do you mean you thought you died?" Bermuda pressed on._

"_I am not from this world. I know what will happen later in the future and things I shouldn't know here in this world. As time passes by I remember less and less about my past life. The only things I remember is my name, reason I died and the horrible wreck I call my 'Family.'" I was finally able to tell someone. Someone I know who won't leak this information._

"_What, may I ask, is your real name?" I blinked and nodded._

"_My name is Madeline."_

"_Well, Madeline, I believe we will be spending some time together for we will train you to be a hit-woman so you may defend yourself. You hold knowledge like no other…"_

"_That won't stop my death." I look out the window. "I already know I'm going to die again so why bother?"_

"_To let you live longer." I snap my head towards Bermuda. "You may die soon, as you say, but if you can protect yourself it will increase the time you have with your new life." I gave him a rare and genuine smile. "But there consequ-"_

"_I accept your offer." He looked at me surprised. "I accept all risks but only on some conditions…"_

"_Shoot." They said at the same time._

"_I will be able to do what I want, when I want." They nod. "You can't tell ANYONE this information about me."_

"_Who do you think we are?"_

"_My new family." I deadpanned. _

"_Wait-what?" Jagger glared at me._

"_Well, it's one of the conditions I was going to list next."_

"_Next?" Bermuda sighs knowing that he can't argue._

"_Last one…"I smile sadly. "You must-"_

"Especially what?" Reborn snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Nothing." I stated standing up and taking out my new phone. "I have to get going, sorry Reborn-ojii, I can't answer anything. I'll come by tomorrow with some pudding as payment."

I call Mammon. It rings about 3 times before someone answers.

"Why are you calling when it's already this late?!" Mammon scolded me.

"What are you, my mother? Nevermind, don't answer that. I knew someday one of you would become my parents but I never expected you to be like that, Mammon." I said with slight sarcasm.

"Ushishi~ Like that Annoying-Frog everyday…" I hear Bel in the background.

"Well, I'm tired. Send someone to pick me up. Oh, and I need to stop by a shop to buy some ingredients so just use the tracker in the phone to find me."

"Shut up, we're in charge of you and you're only like, what, 4…wait… how did you know there was a tracker in the phone?"

"I'm a Top Magician." I hear Mammon sigh on the other side of the phone. "Oh, and I'm not four. See you soon~" I say in the best English accent I could make out… and failed.

"That was the worst English I've ever heard, even worse than Dame-Tsuna's." Reborn said. "By the way, how old are you?"

"Six."

"…"

"…"

They both stared at me. I stare back.

"There is no way in Hell you're six." Reborn deadpanned.

"Well, believe it because I'm right in front of you and telling the truth. If I wanted to I could've appeared to you as a 16-year old but instead I revealed my true identity." I say walking out of the room. "Thank you for having me." I bowed and left.

* * *

I was just exiting the market when I froze at the sight in front of me. A baby. With a pacifier. I felt all blood from my head drain.

"Long time no see…" He smirked and I swear I could see a sparkle in his eyes. He found out that I know more than I should and he always wants information.

I can't help the scowl replace my expressionless face. _How_ _**do**__ I always bump into this psychotic scientist?_

"What do you want this time, **Verde**."

…

* * *

"_Next?" Bermuda sighed know that he can't argue._

"_You must come to find me if I am injured and if I have no hope in life anymore… then I want you tell Fran, and all the others, the truth behind my lies in life. Tell them everything about my past life and that I really enjoyed being with them. I will leave a letter for Fran for after I die, that is all I ask for."_

* * *

**I had to change a few things to match the idea of my story…it ends really different… I already know how it ends. But you guys don't. Go ahead and jump to conclusions, but like I said. It ends **_**really weirdly**_**. O.e**

**painxsmile - there's a flashback, it probably doesn't answer anything but this story is Adventure, (attempted) Humor and just batshit confusing. So if you don't get it, feel free to complain because that, my friend, is the whole point. Confusing til the end~**

**Until tomorrow, Bye-Bi~**

**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**


	5. Chapter 4 - Pudding Delivery

_**As time goes on, people change. As people change, you lose another friend that you cherish and love. When they disappear from your life, you can't help but feel cold, lonely and abandoned. **_

_**Oh, guys if you're wondering—but didn't the seal get removed(spoiler for some people who haven't read the manga) I just doesn't feel right without the pacifiers so I'm keeping them in the story okay?**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR T^T**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Delivering Pudding **

"What do you want this time, _Verde_." I glared at the Arcobaleno.

"Nothing, I was only on my way back from a meeting," he smirked.

"I already know that." I roll my eyes at the information I already know.

"Prodigious as ever I see."

"I'm not 'prodigious' I'm just me."

"But you hold more knowledge than the average human."

"Your point?"

"I'll be taking you with me so I may have experiment on that brain of yours."

"I'm afraid I cannot attend at the moment for I am awaiting a ride," I say checking the time on my phone. I really don't want to pop this thing out every time I want to know the time. I need to take a job and buy myself a watch.

"By the way, how did you get to Japan?" he asks quirking an eyebrow.

"I was kidnapped by assassins." I said and he stared at me with disbelief. "…What? You asked."

"I expected you to say 'I'm a Top Magician' like usual but since you didn't you must be telling the truth." I shrug.

"I only say it when necessary." Verde sighs.

"Sometimes I forget you're six."

"You know my age? What a creeper~" I edge back just as someone picked me up. "Ah, Squ-chan. You're here."

"VVOOOIII, BRAT! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OUT HERE THIS LATE BY YOURSELF?!"

"I had places to go to." I hold my dress down for the second time today.

"By assassins you meant the Varia?!" Verde asked. "And you're ALIVE?!"

"Yeah, I forgot why they needed me though…" I turn to Squ-chan. "Can I have a piggy-back? I'm tired."

"VVOOIII-" I shot him a cold glare.

"I will send a copy to everyone in Vongola your top ten darkest secrets." I actually don't have them but I can always go to Fuuta.

Piggy-backs are always so much motherfucking fun…

"Like hell you would know any of them."

"She's prodigious, don't underestimate her."

"I said I'm not fucking prodigious! I'm a Top Magician!" I finally snapped by the useless bickering. "I have my ways in fucking getting things, alright?!"

"Where the fuck did you learn those words?" Squ-chan narrowed his eyes at me.

"I've always known them, and may I remind you that I've been around you, Xanxan-chan and Baka-Bel more than once?"

"Baka-Bel? He'll sure like that one," Squ-chan says sarcastically before walking away. Then Squ-chan took a sharp turn… onto a tall building. "Why are we traveling by air? I have a dress on!~"

"VVVVOOOOII! CAUSE IT'S FASTER!" He said as we landed on the roof of a hotel that I'm guessing is where we're staying. I sigh.

"You, Squ-chan, have a way with traveling _and_ words." I shake my head but then realize that we are falling. Down the building… That tears it. "OI! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I'M ONLY FUCKING SIX YEARS OLD!"

* * *

I am NEVER getting Squ-chan to pick me up. It'll have to be Mammon or Baka-Bel. He seems to like that name too. He threw a knife at me. Yup, he _loves_ it.

So I'm in the kitchen, being stalked by Mammon, Squ-chan, and Baka-Bel. They don't know that I know; I have to be as normal as any normal six-year old… Wait. That's impossible… Shit.

"Sakura saku maiochiru nani mo nai boku no te no ue. Hakanakute yasashikute kowaresou kimi mitaina hana~ " I sang as I mixed the ingredients for all the pudding I'm about to make. I have to make quite a lot. Oh my Death, I wonder if Hiba-chan would care for some…

I didn't notice the blush on my face until I heard a quiet 'Ushishi~ She's blushing~' and a 'VVOOII! SHUT UP!'

Squ-chan sucks at whispering…

"I still don't see the point in watching me. I'm just making pudding…" I say placing two batches in the oven and set the timer.

"How long did you know we were here?" Mammon asks coming out from the shadows. I sit on a stool.

"Not long, just until I heard 'Ushishi' and 'VVOOII'" I lie and stare at his pacifier. Curiosity gets the best of me and I reach for it. _When I reached for Bermuda's it-_

"What are you doing?" Mammon asks, tapping me out of my thoughts. I'm only a few inches away from _poking_ it. I look up.

"May I?"

"It'll cost you."

"Sure." With that I closed the space between my index finger and the pacifier. It shined brightly and I back away. "Tch." I backed away. _Took the risk… and blew it. Nice going, Lacie._

"How did you do that?!"

"You expect me to know?" I ask quirking an eyebrow. In all honesty, I really have no clue. Bermuda says it's probably because I'm with Vendince now but we both know that that isn't true. But then there's that _mark_…

"You know everything," Baka-Bel smirks, "Or so you claim."

_Fuck. He got me on that one. Well, guess it's time for a good-old, classy thing called… winging-it._

"Touché, I do know. But I cannot tell you, for if I do it may cause my death to be earlier than I expect it." Lie&Truth. Oh wait, I just spilled that I'm gonna die early. Oops. I notice that they're all frowning at me.

"VOI. What do you mean by your death?" Squ-chan asks, actually…concerned? I sigh. _I guess I should at least tell them I expect myself to die in a few years… _

"I expect myself to die earlier than I actually should. That's all there is to it, no more questions. I've been asked too many already and if you ask more questions I will surely convince Xanxan-chan to kill you." I say walking over to the oven right before the timer went off.

"Ushishi~ Don't be so cocky." I felt knives pierce my hat.

"Ow. Baka-Bel, I told you that throwing knives is dangerous~" I take them out and hide one in an illusion then throw them back to him. He catches all of them but what caught all of them off guard was the new scratch mark on the 'Prince's' face and my illusion fading away from the knife edged in the wall.

"My… Blood…" and then Baka-Bel went batshit crazy. Xanxan-chan learned of what I did and just laughed then threw a whine bottle at Squ-chan. Then it happened. I was asked _another_ question.

"Trash, so why the hell are you here?" Xanxan asked me. My eye twitched and I abruptly slammed my hands on the table, standing from my spot.

"SQU-A-LO~" I sent him a cold glare. He gulps. I have only once used his real name and never used it again. "WHY DOES HE NOT EVEN KNOW WHY I'M FUCKING HERE? I THOUGHT EVERYONE KNEW. OH MY JEGUS, WHAT KIND OF A MOTHERFUCKING IDIOT ARE YOU. TCH!" I breathe a few times the realized I clicked my tongue. "Ah! I clicked my tongue…"

"What the hell is a 'Jegus'?" Squ-chan asks staring at me.

"A troll version of Jesus." I deadpanned.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"The hell?"

"You asked. I answered. Case closed." I shrug.

"I like this kid." Xanxan-chan laughed.

"Why thank you, but you'll hate me when I actually start to act like Fran~" I skipped out of the room we were in and went to Mammon's. I told them that there was no way in hell I would make it out alive myself when I already know the whole layout of this whole castle.

* * *

I woke up the next morning hugging a sleeping Mammon. Surprisingly, he snuggled up to me. Yup, that's right. I slept in Mammon's room, bed, and with him. I could think of a thousand perverted things right now but ain't nobody got time for that. I get out of bed without waking Mammon, I should call him Viper just to piss him off, and go to the bathroom and take a quick shower.

I get out of the shower and change into fresh clothes. I pulled on some short jean-shorts and a black tank-top and made sure it cover my mark then proceeded to leave a not on Viper's forehead and headed towards the kitchen. I grabbed my bag on my way out opened the fridge to find all the puddings I made… still there. Thank Jegus. I slipped each into their own container and set them in my bag carefully then headed to the front gates.

"Oi! Who are you?!" Men with guns run up to me.

"Ah, I'm Lacie. Current guest, I'll be coming back later today." I bowed then continued walking.

"Oh, right! Lacie-sama is a guest of the Boss's!" the backed off and opened the gates.

It was about 9:45 AM and I was at the entrance of Kokuyo Land. I walked in to be greeted by my cute brother.

"Lacie-nee! Did you bring my pudding?!" Fran asks with sparkle in his eyes. I smile slightly and nod. "Yay~"

"Honestly, I am very curious as to why he likes your pudding so much. We bought him endless amounts but never did he shut up about yours." Mukuro comes in annoyed.

"I don't know either." I shrug and take out a container of pudding from my bag and hand one to Fran and another to Mukuro.

"Why so many?" Pineapple-san quirks an eyebrow.

"I have other people to see." I leave a container for Chikusa, Ken, and W.W.—I mean M.M. "Those are for the others. Make sure Fran doesn't eat them." I start walking out and pass Chikusa and Ken, they freeze when they realize that Fran is right in front of them and not the person they just passed.

"Mukuro-san! Who was th-what are you doing?"

"This pudding is incredible…" Then I was too far from hearing range but I smirked at the fact that Mukuro admitted that my pudding is amazing.

_That is the best win I could get from him._

* * *

By the time I get to Nami-chuu it's 20 minutes until noon and I was exhausted. I walk through the front gates only to be stopped by a certain(and fucking drop-dead gorgeous) prefect.

"Child, why are you here? Where are you parents?" He demands. _Shit…_ I look up slowly, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as I stare at him. I blink.

He stares at me and I stare back. I control my emotions and make my face completely expressionless despite the fact that I am fangirling on the inside.

_Quite the predicament…Fuuuuuuuuu-_

"I don't have any," was my reply. _Haha, win-_

"Then why are you here?" _Double Fuuuuuuuuuuuu- _"Well?"

"I'm here to drop something for Reborn-ojii." He stared at me again.

"The Baby?" I nod. "If you're a friend of the Baby's then that means you can fight, correct?"

"More or less…" I tried to walk past him. It will be noon in about 15 minutes now…A tonfa blocked my view and I quickly dodged it. "You move really fast…"

"I could say the same for you." He smiles and gets in a fighting stance. "Child, fight me."

"I assure you that I have no reason to fight you, Hibari Kyouya," I deadpanned

"How do you know my name child?" I shrug.

"I hold more information than anyone in the world, thus, you should want me more as an ally than an enemy."

"Wao, how old are you, child?" _Holy shit. Did he just… 'Wao' at me?! Okay… Stay calm…..KYAAAA~ AHEM… _

"I am six years old and my name is Lacie not child. Also, can you please show me where Reborn-ojii is, please?"

"Follow me."

"Wait." He just stopped and turned to look at me, not saying anything.

"Can you carry me?" I ask hopefully(but of course, didn't show it). "I've been walking since 8AM and I am exhausted…"

"…" He sighed and came towards me then picked me up with one arm(basically carrying how a mother would while feeding a baby; the whole one arm thing while they're feeding the baby or talking on the phone. I hope you people understand o.o…). "Take off that ridiculous hat, it's against school regulations."

I happily obliged and made my illusion disappear.

"Hide the Key at Mt. Fuji, Mt. Fuji, Mt. Fuji. Hide the Key at Mt. Fuji, My Fair Lady…" I sang quietly and my apple hat disappeared…I fell so naked. I could feel Hiba-chan staring at me intently. "Hurry, I have to get these to them before they leave the classroom~" He starts walking in the building and I smile. _Enma-chu is here too, hehe~_

_**Ding~ Dong~ **_

The bell for lunch rang and Hiba-chan slammed open the door making everyone stop in their tracks and stare at him in fear… until they see me. I look to see Tsuna staring at me with a 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE' face and then I look to his right and see the adorable red head. _ENMA-CHU~_ I start fangirling internally.

"Omnivore, there you are." Hiba-chan says setting me down. He turns around to leave but I stop him.

"Hiba-chan, wait!" he freezes and stares at me. I take out a pudding container and hand it to him. "Thank you for helping me!" I smile. He takes it and leaves. I turn around to find everyone staring at me_.…what? He's that hot and you guys haven't made a move yet?_ Is what I wanted to say but I just walk over to Tsuna.

"A-ah… L-Lacie-chan… What are you d-doing here?" he asks.

"I promised I would bring you pudding." I say taking out a container and setting it on his desk. "Is Reborn-ojii here, Tsuna-nii?"

Yamamoto walks over and laughs. "Another friend of the kids'?"

"Not really." I deadpanned. "In fact, I think I'm an enemy…" I take out another container, handing it to Yamamoto. "Here you go, Yamamoto-nii." He looked at me surprised. I noticed that the students decided to clear out and it was basically only people involved with the mafia in here.

"JUUDAIME! I'M BACK!" I snap my head towards Gokudera. He stares at me and I stare back.

"Awe, fuck." I say and at the same time Gokudera glared at me. Outside, I'm calm but inside? I'm panicking.

"L-Lacie-chan! You swore?!"

"Cause he's here. I forgot you're Tsuna-nii's 'right-hand man'," I roll my eyes.

During the 5 months I somehow managed to run in to Gokudera on a trip with the Vendince. The reason I'm panicking is because I think he saw my face. My 'Family' aren't here at the moment, even though I already knew they would be—I was still sad.

"Gokudera Hayato, also know as Smokin' Bomb Hayato. Currently the right-hand man of the 10th Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mother died in a car accident and father remarried to another woman. Siblings, one sister, Bianchi—also know and Poison Scorpion Biachi. Known well for her Poison Cooking." I listed off the things I knew. Everyone looked surprised while Gokudera scowled at me.

"Lacie, last name unknown, twin sister of Fran." Reborn comes in through the window and I chuck a container at him which he catches. I walk over to Enma-chu and he flinches away. "Verde calls her prodigious but she denies it. She knows more than she should and never tells anyone what they actually want to know, and, she knows the out-come of everything. And there almost no information about her." I hand Enma-chu his container.

"Enma-chu, here… it's pudding…" He takes it as I angrily chuck one at Gokudera.

"Enma…chu?" Enma says slowly and I just nod.

"Reborn-san, there is something else you should know about her," Gokudera begins.

"Go-ku-de-ra-kun~" I sing in a high pitch and innocent voice. "If you say anything I will-"

"She's with V-" My illusion self disappeared and Gokudera was on the floor with me on him**(A/N:don't think pervertedly!)**, about to use chains on my arm(hid with illusions) to stab him directly thru the throat.

"-have to kill you."

"VVOOOOIII! BRAT!" a voice bellows. I freeze. _Shit. I forgot that people are watching._

"Geh." I freeze and turn around to see Squ-chan come in through the window.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE SO FUCKING EARLY I THE MORNING?!" Squ-chan yelled at me.

"Because I had pudding to deliver." I deadpanned then turned to Gokudera. "Never mention what you saw that day. The truth will come out eventually so I need you to not say anything until then. I promise I won't hurt your precious Boss, I'm only here for Fran." I spat at him before standing up and making my apple appear again then walk over to Squ-chan.

"VOI. We're leaving." I nod and he throws me over his shoulder then jumps out the window.

"What the hell just happened?" I hear Tsuna deadpan and I just smile.

I peek up at the roof and notice Hiba-chan staring at me and I just throw him a peace sign.

* * *

_**Sorry! I slept all day yesterday! ^_^U**_

_**Anyways, reviews!**_

_**Bel's awesome prinsipessa82 - Here's the chappie! Love the name btw! ;D**_

_**zero-amu - I've always loved that name Madeline and decided to use it! x3 I even named this kitty I saved Madeline :3 Oh, and I LOVE your picture! Ikuto is on sexy kitty(*cough cough* BEAST *cough cough*) **_

_**Bye-Bi~**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	6. Chapter 5 - The Mark

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Mark**

_"PETER! WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?!" my step-mother yelled and I just rolled my eyes and continued coloring my art project that's due tomorrow._

_"Sweetie, she's doing her homework and may I remind you she lives here?" My father says calmly. Yeah like that'll do anything. I don't say it since I'm not aloud to talk… ever. The only time I talk is when it's just me and dad or when I spend the night at my friend's house, her house is like freedom to me._

_"Whatever, let's just leave. We're going to the casino," Angelica spat at me. My dad kissed my forehead and they left. Left me alone with a monster._

_"So, bitch, time to play another punishment," I snap my head towards her, the monster that always appeared when we were alone. "That little act you put up in school broke one of the rules in our game." She smiled sadistically. "I'll make sure it doesn't happen again." _

_I scrambled to my feet but she already made it towards me and I felt a pain in my stomach. I groan and fall to the ground._

_"I'll always be better than you. They love me, not you. You're just a loser," with each insult she hit and kicked more. That is until the front door opened and I heard my dad._

_"Hey, girls! Have you seen my wallet—what the hell is going on here?!" My dad shouted. I limply look up to see dad come towards me and pick me up gently. "Amanda, go to your room now. You are grounded for 3 months!"_

_"WHAT?!" She screeched then everything started getting blurry. Before I passed out I realized I was bleeding a lot from my head. When did that get there? _

_"Come one, Madeline, stay awake!" _

* * *

I shoot up screaming and wailing. Sweating like crazy and trembling. The door bursts open and I scream. At the door is her, smiling sadistically. She comes closer and I inch back and tears spill from my eyes.

"No… please don't hurt me…" I whimper. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yell as she comes closer but stops when I yelled.

"VVOOOIII! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT?!" Squalo comes in and it turns out Amanda wasn't actually here. It was Bel-senpai(yeah, I switched to this since he kept throwing knives at me). I was hallucinating?

"S-Squalo…" I sniff. He looks at me surprised, I don't think I've ever been this broken since… I died. I look around and notice that I'm in a room and my head is killing me. That's when I remembered.

_*Flashback*_

_I peek up at the roof and notice Hibari staring at me and I just throw him a peace sign._

_After a minute we were halfway to the hotel when I see something shiny come towards me. I catch it in the middle of my index finger and middle finger and sigh._

"_Squ-chan, Bel-senpai is trying to kill me again~" I said monotonely. _

"_VOI! I ALREADY KNOW THAT. IT DIDN'T HIT?" I was shocked. They really don't want me here… I felt a pain go through my body and I started coughing severely. Squalo stopped on a building to pat my back. "VOI! What's wrong with you?!"_

"_Ushishi~ What's wrong with the Prinsipessa?" Bel lands next to Squalo._

_I noticed Bermuda and Jagger start appearing as the pain got worse._

"_WHAT DO YOU WANT VENDICE?!" Squalo yelled._

"_Give us the girl," Bermuda demanded._

"_Ushishi~ The Prince refuses to, but, what did she do?"_

"_Nothing," Jagger short-warped to me and then back to Bermuda who rested on his shoulder again while carrying me bridal style. It was getting harder to breathe. "We'll bring her back to your base shortly." Then Bel and Squalo were gone and my chest started glowing._

"_What is this?" Bermuda asks as he examines my glowing chest._

_I scream in pain. 'Even in here in the world I don't even exist in I am unwanted. Just a waste of space…'_

_I stop breathing and just stare at the ceiling. Now that I think about it… There is this strange mark right below the middle of my collar bones._

"_Oi! Madeline, breathe!" The glow brightens, engulfing us in light then disappears and I feel sleepy. The pain is gone, I can breath normally. I have a weird feeling someone is searching or worrying about me. "Are you okay? What was that?" _

_I couldn't respond, just fluttered my eyes and let the peacefulness of sleep take over me…_

_*Flashback end*_

"Oi, trash," Xanxus walks in and sits lazily on the chair next to my bed. Everyone else slowly walks in, standing there, watching my every move. "Why the fuck did Vendice take you." I stare at him, not crying anymore, I send him the coldest glare I have ever made(making the rest look at me in surprise since I've never been angry at them).

"That is none of your fucking business." I saw his eye twitch as he got irritated, I calm down and just lied back down, rolling over so I wasn't facing them.

"Not until you tell us why-"

"Because I asked them for a favor," I cut Squalo off. I could feel the tension in the room and their stares burning a hole through me. "Mammon, come here." I suddenly sat up and stared intently at the Arcobaleno. Mammon didn't say anything or protest and just flew over to me.

"What?"

"Try to touch my chest."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Squalo yelled.

"Shut up, Squ-chan. Mammon, right here." I pointed to the spot where the mark is but is covered my the shirt I'm wearing. Mammon reached over hesitantly and I could even feel Xanxus curious as to why I asked Mammon to do that. He poked the spot and it started glowing at the same time his pacifier did also.

"Hmm…how interesting." Verde's voice rang out from somewhere. I panicked and looked everywhere then Verde appeared out of no where and landed on my lap. "You my dear, are coming with me." Then I blacked for the second time that day.

* * *

**Sorry, this is more of a filler chapter :/**

**zero-amu – really? I learned how to make pudding from my mom XD and it depends on how I use it really, sometimes I pronounce it as [Ma-da-line] or when I feel classy or just for the fun of it I say [Ma-deh-leen] I think that's how they say it in Italian… **

**Echo Andalice – IKR! I loved that moment so much ^w^ And there are more moments with Lacie and Hiba-chan to come.. *cackles evilly* **

**FreeWeirdGal – Ah, yup. The only one who could probably beat Lacie is Tuna-Fish :P**

**Well, it's 1:30AM… I'm pooped. And I have to wake up in about 6hrs to get ready for picture day… yeah. Cya next chappie! Thanks for reviewing muh peeps! :3**

**Bye-Bi~**

**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**


	7. Chapter 6 - Temporary Prisoner

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Temporary Prisoner**

_Ow. My head hurts…_ I open my eyes to find that I'm attached to some machine and Verde was about to attach some tubes.

"Verde, this is too far. Get me off this, now." I demand.

"Not until I find out why that mark on your chest glows whenever we Arcobaleno come in contact with it, and what relation it has with out pacifiers." He smirks.

"You're not aloud to know!" I growl but he just smiles evilly before coming closer with the tubes.

I close my eyes and concentrate. _**Bermuda, can you hear me?**_

_**Oh, what a surprise. What's wrong, Princess?**_

_**Verde has me captured, trying to experiment on me. Help, please?**_

_**Be there in 3 seconds.**_

_**Make it eight. It's a better number.**_

_**You make no sense sometimes, you know that?**_

_**Of course I make sense I just decide to make it a difficult to understand.**_

"Verde, please let the young lady go." Jagger demands, I open my eyes to see Verde step back.

"To think, you are actually somehow connected with Vindice. I guess I shouldn't push the limit though…" He pushes a button that makes the machine release me. I sit up and run over to Jagger who hides me under his cloak and I hug onto his leg. _The perks of being only about 3 feet…_

"We'll be leaving, don't let this happen again Verde." And then I felt like I was as light as a feather then everything was normal again. I was introduced by light and I hissed.

"I like the dark, lights are too bright!" I say as I get my eyes to accustom to the brightness.

"Madeline, do you realize where you are?" I look around and look back at Jagger and Bermuda.

"Looks like an office, why?"

"This is Vindice Base, and this is my office." Bermuda explains. "We're going to hold you in our prisoner for a few years then when you get out we will train you. Is that okay?"

"What? Why?" I frown. "Did I do something?"

"No, we just can't always come to your rescue so we will train you to use the Night Flame and see what other flames you have. We will also train your combat skills and make you a part of the Vindice, keep that a secret from everybody, while maintaining the normal life of a Mafioso and normal teenage girl.

"I'm only six and a half, how long do you plan to hold me in here?" I ask socked.

"Since you're six and a half… about nine and a half years."

"WHAT?! TIL I'M SIXTEEN?! ON MY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY?! But… Fran..." I frantically make my apple hat disappear so I can pull on my hair. "I can't… I can't…."

"You'll see him again. You can say goodbye to all of them if you'd like. Use this." He hands me a container of Night Flames. "That should be enough for all the people you know. Vongola Decimo is currently holding a meeting, so go there first. Don't tell them anything though." I nod and use the flames and leave.

POOF!

I appear in the middle of a meeting… sitting on the table.

"Omnivore, what are you doing here?" I look over at Hibari and smile sadly.

"Saying goodbye." They all look at me surprised. I look at all of them and smile at them before tapping the container the created another portal, I muttered a, "This is so confusing to use…" before smiling back at the shocked guardians and waving at them. "Bye-Bi…" Then disappeared from that awkward meeting and appeared in Kokuyo Land.

"Oya, Oya, it seems we have a surprise guest. Why at such a late hour, Lacie-chan?" I walk over to Mukuro and just hug him. He takes it by surprise then I walk over to Fran who is asleep and kiss his forehead. I turned and smiled sadly at Mukuro.

"Mukuro, I came to say Good Bye. So, good bye!" I wave at him before Jagger's hand appeared out of nowhere and dragged me back to Vendicare but I swear I heard both Mukuro _and_ Fran scream my name.

* * *

"I'm sorry about this, really." Jagger muttered and I just nodded.

"Don't be. It's the best for everyone." I say and make my face expressionless. "But what I want to know is what level you will put me on…"

"The lowest." I sighed.

"Then put me in Rokudo Mukuro's previous tank." He stared at me.

"You do know a lot… especially for a girl like you."

"Jerk, I should call you Jagger-ojii. Or Old Man Jagger…"

"You should watch your sass."

"Eh, no need to. No one can hurt the sister of Fran without wanting to die by his hand." I smile slightly.

"But you're not his real sister," Bermuda showed up.

"At this moment I am." I glare at him. Jagger carries me down several ways before handing me a long white dress. I walk in a room and change in to it then come outside and some Vendicare people started tying an oxygen mask on my face.

"We can trust you enough to not tie you up like Rokudo, correct?" Bermuda asks and I nod as they start filling in the water and they stand outside the tank watching. I close my eyes as I feel the water reach my stomach. Something sticks my eyes to keep me from opening them. That's when I started falling asleep in the cold water of the tank and I stayed there until I entered upon an empty field.

I decided to try and slip in to Fran's dream which I do with complete ease. Fran is sitting in the middle of a field as if waiting for someone.

"_Fran…" I say quietly but he seemed to have heard and turned around. "I'm sorry."_

"_Lacie-nee!" He runs to me and hugs me tight. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I slipped in to your dream, sorry, but it's the only way to communicate with you…" I kiss his forehead. "I didn't get to say good bye to you… So I'm here to say it now…"_

"_Y-you're leaving?!"_

"_I don't want to… but I'm a temporary prisoner right now. I'll be back in a few years."_

"_But-" My vision starts getting fuzzy and I stumble. "Lacie-nee!"_

"_Sorry Fran, but I have to go… Tell Mukuro… to not say a word about what he saw after I said good bye…" Then Fran disappeared and I my mind fell in to darkness._

* * *

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAND… It's short and kind of fast :/ That's it for this chapter. I had writer's block for a bit, sorry! D:**_

_**But now it's spring break and I am gonna be free, bro, FREE!**_

_**Sort of =.=**_

_**zero-amu – you're mom can't make pudding? D: I'll be happy to make you some :3**_

_**Soul Vrazy – She's only six and a half and looks like Fran. Of course she's gonna be kidnapped a lot if you know what I mean *wink wink nudge nudge* Lol Jk XD**_

_**ReaderWorm101 – Thanks! I've been thinking about this during school and I was like—Oh my Death! I got the PERFECT I idea! O.O Thus, I created this Fanfic :3**_

_**Thanks everyone! Expect either a chapter tomorrow Sunday! **_

_**Bye-Bi~**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	8. Chapter 7 - Let's Play A Game!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Let's Play A Game!**

"Madeline, no, Lacie. Lacie, wake up." I hear a familiar voice. I crack open one eye to see Bermuda.

"Good, you're awake!" He exclaimed. "We will soon begin the training…" I open my mouth to say something but I can't seem to say anything because my stomach growls.

"Let's get you something to eat then," Jagger appears out of no where and hands me a bag of food. Which I eat slowly with out saying anything, I hear Jagger and Bermuda whispering from where they stand. "Is she really okay? She hasn't said a single word…"

"She hasn't talked for years, of course she hasn't said anything." I turn to face them and hold out the empty boxes of food. "But you were eating so slow…" I shrug and throw away the trash.

"You know, for the past nine years, Vongola had conducted a search for you and they still are." Bermuda says and I snap my head towards them in shock. My face clearly asked 'How do they even know I'm alive?'

"Because Fran, your brother, said that he could sense that you were still alive." I nod in understanding.

_Fran…_(Somewhere in Varia HQ Fran snaps his head up looking around. He swore he just heard a unrecognizable yet familiar voice.)

"Well shall we start the training? We still have half a year to actually release you and until your birthday…" I nod again and look at my clothes and sigh. I look up at Jagger and point to my soaking dress.

"Right, here you are." He hands me Vindice Uniform except girly. Wait… if my birthday is half a year, give or take, then I'm fifteen. I'm a teenager. _Sweet_.

I walk to the bathroom and lock the door. Taking off the old dress and slipping on some under garments(don't ask) and I slip on a pitch black mini skirt slightly ripped and torn with holes(which makes it look pretty cool). I start wrapping white bandages from my waist and up and stop right in the middle on my neck. I use next roll for my arms then my legs/feet, then I slip on some black combat boots. Next I'm guessing is for my head but I have no clue how to do that. I drape the long cloak over my shoulders and let it cover my body. I look in the body mirror which I guess is for me and notice that my facial expression looks more mature, I'm taller, have boobs(guess I should have noticed that when I was wrapping the bandages…) and my hair now reaches about to my knees. Whoa. That is long…

I open the door with the extra bandages and hold them up to Jagger.

"What is it?"

"I need help putting these on…" With the same, but mature, monotone voice I had years ago.

"Ah, right. Your hair did grow exceedingly long, do you want to keep it like that?" Jagger asks and I just nod. He helps wrap the bandages around my face(or head… whatever) and it's like seeing a whole new world.

I can't see.

"How am I supposed to see?"

"You sense where everything is. That is why we woke you up half a year early, to train you."

"I see." Something is set on my head. "What is that."

"Your Vindice Hat. You really look like one of us now."

"Wait, can I have some chains?"

"Right, those. Cloak, off." And so I take off the cloak and then I feel people surround me and feel some weight be added to around my torso but the one around my neck is the one that made me feel at home.

"What's the one around my neck? It feels more like a collar than a chain."

"It's a badge, the sign of Vindice, it's more for you so that you don't forget it. And it's more…. 'girly.'" I smile and nod. I feel the cloak being draped around me again.

"So, we'll begin with teaching you how to see without actually seeing."

And so that's how it was, after about eight weeks I officially could sense every little speck of dust around me without having to take off these bandages.

It took about another twelve weeks to master the Night Flame(which is really hard to do) and we also found out that I have more flames in my body. I have Sky(Don't know why, am I really that pure? Aha, I think not), Storm, Rain, Lightning, Cloud, Mist, Sun. Jagger and Bermuda believe that I have flames of the Earth as well but I believe that I don't.

So Jagger and Bermuda gave me the last two weeks just for missions to pick up people and bring them back to Vendicare. Oh, did I mention I learned how to use chains too? It's actually quite easy.

* * *

"Well, there is still a a days until you turn sixteen, so how about you make your big appearance by, oh I don't know, sparring with Tsuna, Xanxus or" he smirks "Hibari Kyoya."

"NO." I snap. "Anyone but Hibari-sama…"

"I see, well, Sawada Tsunayoshi is having a meeting about your search on your birthday and also a party for Fran and we were think you can spar with some guardians there. They are also inviting the Simon Family so beware."

"I have no say in this, right?"

"None what-so-ever."

"And I'm guessing they have to rip off the bandages to find out it's me, correct?"

"Precisely."

"When is this meeting?"

"Right now."

"WHAT?" Then Bermuda was gone and I was going through a short-warp portal and now I'm appear in the middle of a meeting.

_Total Déjà Vu…_

Everyone stands up abruptly at my sudden appearance. The good thing is that I landed on my feet and not my butt. That would have been embarrassing…

"Why are you here, Vindice? Your not like the rest, I thought you are to be guarding the-" Tsuna began but I cut him off by bowing.

"I am a new member, and also different from the rest of Vindice." I say using a deeper voice so that I sound like a boy.

"I see, what is your business here." I feel him relax as does everyone else but I can feel that they still have their guards up.

"Please relax. I am not an enemy unless you choose me to be. I am only here to wish Fran over there," I short-warp next to Fran, "a Happy-early-Birthday and a present of course." I feel everyone tense, even Fran next to me."

"May we know your name?" Tsuna smiles and sits down. Everyone follows but I can feel the stares.

"No."

"Jyuudaime asked for your name, so spit it out!" Gokudera hisses at me. I jump on the table and crouch in front of him.

"I can kill you at any moment so you really don't want to pick a fight with me Gokudera Hayato-san. Then I realized something and stood up then walk over to Mukuro and kneel in front of him.

"Can I help you?" I can feel the venom in the sentence. I reach out, everybody puts their guards up, and start playing with his hair. I was completely oblivious to the fact that my cloak had opened up in the process. "Wait, you're a _girl_?" I freeze.

"Oops~" I stand up and twirl around to face all of them.

"Wait, that's a girl?!" Tsuna stands up and walks over to me. "How do we know if you're really with Vindice and not just a spy?"

"Here," I point to the collar around my throat. "That's the symbol of Vindice, so there's all the proof you need." I check the time, almost time. "So what were you guys about to talk about?"

"That is none of your business," Fran spat coldly. Wow, harsh much?

"I was just asking, doesn't mean I don't already know," I lean against the wall. "You're still looking for her, Lacie, your sister. After this meeting is your birthday party, correct?"

"…Correct."

"Well, I was only going to say that our investigators have found something on Lacie-chan." Tsuna begins, everybody leans in even me. "Mukuro and Fran being the one's who last saw her, they say that she was taken in Vendicare but there are no files on her being there at all. In fact, there are no files about her in the whole world. No birth certificates or anything."

"That's just not possible." Hibari stated.

"Hmm, but couldn't the files have been burned or erased?" I offered.

"You...you must know something about it." Gokudera said.

"I may or may not. I don't know, I have bad memory." I heard a snap… I think that was a nerve.

"VVVOOOOIII! THAT'S IT, YOU REMIND ME TOO MUCH OF THIS DAMN FROG. DO YOU OR DO YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT HIS FUCKING SISTER?!"

The door opens and everybody looks to see…. ENMA-CHU!

"Sorry we're late…" He said quietly.

"Ah, Enma-kun, please sit down. We're having a little… chat at the moment." The Simon Family come in and sit down. Everyone is here.

"This is my present for Fran~" I say cheerfully while everyone sweatdrops. "All of you will choose one person to fight me and if they beat me, I'll tell you what I know. But if I win then…Mukuro must go back to Vendicare with me~"

"What! No way!" Chrome stood up worriedly.

"Want to play my game?" I ask.

"I've heard of you, trash," Xanxus speaks up, we all turn to him. "You ask your 'prey' to play a 'game' with you. It's more of a bet though, if they lose you drag them to Vendicare or kill them, according to the job you were given, if you lose you let them go, not once have you lost but challenging Vongola was a big mistake."

"Oh, but this is a present~" I correct him. "Will you play or not?"

"We'll play." Tsuna declares. "When is this battle?"

"After you choose your play—I mean fighter."

"Understood, who will fight?" They all turn to him and all say,

"You're the Boss, you do it." He sighs and I clap.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, I guess we're battling! How exciting!"

"This is a fight I am not willing to lose. Follow me." Everyone stands and I just follow along at the complete back. Fran keeps glancing back at me suspiciously.

Everybody enters a room that is just completely huge. For fighting I'm guessing. All the guardians stand to the side and lean on a wall or sit down. I walk down to the middle of the room like Tsuna and feel nervous. I already know he's going to beat me—no one needs to tell me to not know.

"When does it begin?" Tsuna asks already in HDWM. I smile and slowly take off my cloak. Folding it neatly and short-warping to Chrome. Everyone flinches(Except for Hibari, he's too cool to flinch) and I can feel Mukuro's intent to kill if I touch her.

"Chrome-chan, can you please hold on to this for me?" I ask nervously but don't show it. She nods slowly and I set it down next to her before short-warping back to my spot. "The match… starts… Now~"

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER~ **

**If you guys are wondering, the chains around her torso are basically supposed to be like Jagger's.**

**Review Responses:**

**ReaderWorm101 – Well here ya go! I had to type this up after 4 hours of walking and I am dead tired. So be lucky I updated today ;P**

**Clocked002 – Thanks! That means a lot! :3 And Imma leave a hint for the next chapter…: The bandages slowly start to slide off starting from my chin. Tsuna's grip around my throat tightens and the lack of air brings tears to my eyes. When the bandages have slid of to the point of where you can only see my mouth. I can see everyone flinch, yes even Hibari, flinch as they see me smiling at what is happening.**

…**There ya go. A hint for everyone. Gosh, I'm too nice sometimes =.=U**

**zero-amu – Not really 'kidnapped' but temporarily imprisoned and now released. XD**

**Soul Vrazy – *cue maniacal laugh* *serious* No.**

**Well, I'll probably update tomorrow. It all depends. Well, my bishies(Yup, I called you bishies. I like the word. Deal with it), I am off to sleep….**

…**  
**

**Screw it, Imma just start writing the next chapter. Ttyl, maybe?**

**Bye-Bi~**

**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**


	9. Chapter 8 - Google Chrome

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Google Chrome**

"When does it begin?" Tsuna asks already in HDWM. I smile and slowly take off my cloak. Folding it neatly and short-warping to Chrome. Everyone flinches(Except for Hibari, he's too cool to flinch) and I can feel Mukuro's intent to kill if I touch her.

"Chrome-chan, can you please hold on to this for me?" I ask nervously but don't show it. She nods slowly and I set it down next to her before short-warping back to my spot. "The match… starts… Now~"

It started off really fun if you ask me. Tsu-chan charged at me really fast but not fast enough. His hand was thrown back and when his fist was about to hit me I used my index finger to stop it. I mean sure I slid back a bit but I yawned right when I blocked.

"You're not even trying." Tsu-chan gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"No, I yawned. I haven't slept that much thanks to Bermuda." I pout but I don't think they can tell. "Anyways, my turn~"

I reach out and pulled his head closer, kissing his forehead(through bandages, yes). My phone starts vibrating.

I pushed him away and jumped back, taking out my phone and answering.

"What is it, I'm busy."

"_It's Bermuda, sorry about this but we forgot that we had a lot of missions for you."_ My eye twitches.

"NYEH!" I throw my hand in the air in annoyance. "Fine. I'm coming, but give me a second. I was battling with an old friend, remember?"

"_Right, please come fast. I'll explain when you get here."_

"Yeah, sure, Bye-Bii~" I hung up and turned to Tsu-chan who was slightly blushing and rubbing his forehead.

"What was that for?" He hissed.

"For memories," I answered immediately, everyone looked surprised. "Anyways, do you mind if we postpone this gam—I mean match?"

"Why, scared you'll lose?" Tsu-chan smirked.

"I'm not scared I'll lose, I already know I'll lose…" I muttered the last part. "But I just got a call from Bermuda-chan and apparently I have a boatload of missions to go on. Don't worry, I'll be back to finish this ga—match."

_She really thinks it as a game!_ Is it really that easy to read their minds?

"Course I think it's a game! Games are fun to play with friends! Anyways, is it alright?" I stare intently at Tsu-chan. He sighs and nods. "Thank you~"

I short-warp next to Chrome and grab my cloak, draping it over my shoulders.

"You," Mukuro says. "I think we all noticed this but… Why don't you have a pacifier?"

"I told you didn't you? I'm different than the others. But I guess I should say it while I'm still here." I say looking up at the ceiling. "I'm 100% human who was trained by the best in Vendicare for about 6 months."

"Why only half a year?" Fran asks, despite not wanting to, I turn to him.

"Oh, they said I learned fast and tomorrow is my birthday as well so, y'know…" I shrug.

"Tomorrow is your birthday? Why aren't celebrating with your family then?" Tsu-chan asks walking up.

"Cause they're all dead." I lied, creating a portal behind me. "I should leave for now…" I grab Chrome's hand and pull her in the portal with me. "But I need to borrow Chrome, sorry!"

"MUKURO-SAMA!" Chrome screamed. Yup, cute, little, timid, quiet Chrome _screamed_.

"CHROME!" Everyone stood, Mukuro looked like he was going to kill me but the portal shut before they could come closer.

* * *

We appeared in my room and I sat her down on my bed and I sat on a chair that was in front of my bed.

"P-please d-don't h-hurt m-me…" She stuttered, backing away.

"I would never hurt you, Chrome. You're my friend, I can't hurt a friend." I shake my head. "I just need you for when the battle actually starts."

"W-we're not friends! Y-you want to t-take back Mukuro-sama!"

"To think you were always happy with seeing me…" I sighed. Bermuda came in with Jagger.

"Oh, why is Chrome Dokuro here?" Bermuda asks.

"I sort of, well, kidnapped her…" I poked my index fingers together.

"Why is that?" Bermuda asks a little irritated.

"Cause I need her for the next part of my plan, do you have another uniform like mine?" I ask.

"In your draws, remember? We supplied you with a few extras."

"Oh yeah!" I smile. "Hey Bermuda, can I show Chrome-chan who I am? Since they're gonna find out anyways and I really don't want her to be scared of me." Bermuda looked at Jagger and they contemplated it.

"Whatever you'd like, Principessa." I pulled out an extra outfit and handed it to Chrome. "Here, go change in the bathroom. Come out when you're done."

She nodded hesitantly before heading towards my bathroom.

"Oh, and you can't reach Mukuro from here and he can't reach you either." I informed her while taking my cloak off and setting it on the bed. She turned around scared.

"Just go get changed. Wait, I need to help you with the bandages." I turn to Bermuda who sets down a few folders on my desk them leaves with Jagger I lock the door and turn back to Chrome.

"W-why are you making me d-do this…" She asks.

"Here," I start peeling of the bandages starting from my chin. I tilt my hat down so she can't see above my nose and I take the last bandages from my face. I hid all my hair in my hat because A) it would give my identity away, B) I didn't want to cut it.

"You… really are still human…?" She asks hesitantly.

"Always have been…" I take my hat off, letting my hair cascade dramatically down slowly to my knees. "I missed you so much, Chrome."

"L-L-Lacie?!" She stared at me and shock before starting to sob and I engulf her in a hug(annoying the fact her face is in my boobs, aye, she's like a little sister to me, even if she's older than me). "B-b-but… you… V-Vindice…"

"I've been in Vendicare for the past nine years, I got out 6 months ago and they trained me to be one of them. But it just so happened they planned on revealing my identity this way." I explained.

"So why do you need me…"

"Because, my sweet little Google Chrome, you are my hostage and partner in crime."

* * *

_**Bwahahaha. Yeah, the hint that I left before? That was one of the options of the chapter, then I didn't like it and changed the whole thing so… yeah. But I still might use that part.**_

_**ReaderWorm101 – Yeah, not all the I planned was gonna be on this chapter. But then I totally had this crazy idea and I really hope you guys like it. :3**_

_**zero-amu – Oh, 'you' will. And let me say that Imma make it all badass ;3**_

_**Hopelesslyhope – Glad that you like it! :D**_

_**Soul Vrazy – Yes, yes I will. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Ahem… ^_^**_

_**Storm-Pincess-666 – I hated leaving you guys with a cliffie but…*dramatic wind and fake tear rolls down on cheek while staring at the far distance* It had to be done… **_

_**I might do a double update—MAYBE, okay? It all depends if I finish the chapter.**_

_**Hope you guys liked it! :D**_

_**Bye-Bii~**_

_**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**_


	10. Chapter 9 - I'm Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – I'm Home...**

She blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Three times.

"E-Eh?!" She looked horrified yet confused.

"Yup~" I said reverting back to my monotone voice. "See, you're going to dress up as a Vendicare officer and be my right-hand woman in this battle. Buuuuuuuuuuuut! I will cast a very strong illusion of you tied up and as my hostage." I explained.

"Oh… b-but…Mukuro-sama will be able to tell if it's an illusion, and Fran-kun too…"

"Like I said, strong illusion. It will contain all of my flames so not even they will be able to tell." I smirked triumphantly.

"A-all of your flames?" I nod and held out my hands. Each finger lighting up with all of my ten flames.

"I-Incredible!" She stared in awe.

"Don't tell anyone though, I rather not have anyone else know." My flames disappeared and she nodded with a serious look. "Now let's get this uniform on you~"

"Eh—KYAA!"

I finally got the bandages and whole outfit on her. But man was it hard. I had but my bandages on my face once again and my hair back in my hat.

"L-Lacie-chan… I-I can't see…"

"Chrome, I'll need you not to call me by my name. Everyone here in Vendicare calls me Ma—Mao, just call me that." I say seriously and she nods. "And you have to be able to sense and hear where I am. That is how I learned, but for now, I'll just teach you the basics and hold your hand the whole time."

"Okay!" She says happily.

"Anyways, sit down while I read these…" I grab the folder and open in. She sits down so she doesn't bump in to anything. I carefully read every folder and sigh.

"I have to go meet Vongola Decimo for this mission. Well, fuck."

"No cursing."

"I'll say and do what I want. Fuck fuckity fuck fuck fuck." I say and grab her hand and open a portal. "For now just don't say a word, okay?"

"Hai."

I stepped in the portal dragging Chrome with me. This will be interesting.

* * *

"Nice to see you all again~" I step out of the shadows in the corner of the room still holding Chrome's hand. She's surprisingly really good at this.

Everyone stands up abruptly in anger and surprise. I walk with Chrome in tow.

"Oh chill the fuck down. I'm here for the mission. I didn't think it would be from you," I say holding up a folder.

"Where's Chrome?!" Mukuro glared at me, coming closer to me.

"In your old fish tank," I lie. I was about to be punched in the face, I was gonna let him because I deserve it, when Chrome stepped in front of me and took the hit. I turned to Mukuro anger boiling up in me. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER! DO YOU REALISE WHO YOU JUST HIT?!"

"Kufufu. A shitty Vendicare officer." Mukuro spat. I heard Chrome hiccup and I turned to her kneeling down.

"It's alright, sweety." I said in a caring voice, I swear I felt everyone's surprised look at me being nice. "It's alright, he didn't know it was you…" I whisper in her ear. She nods and stands up with me. I glare at Mukuro as he sits back down.

"I want my precious Chrome back." I smirked, I would so use this as blackmail.

"So, this mission…" I looked at Tsu-chan who was glaring at me. Ouch, never thought the day would come…

"We need you to get this man…" Gokudera said throwing me a picture. I caught it then took a peek at it.

"Oh~ I was gonna be sent to get him anyways!" I said cheerily. "Understood! I'll be back in a few minutes~" I say a portal opening behind me. I took Chrome's hand and we walked in the portal.

"You better bring my Chrome back!" Mukuro shouted after me. I turned around and tilted my head.

"But of course. Chrome-chan isn't really in your old fish tank, I was." Everone looked surprised, the portal closing slowly. "Chrome-chan is just passed out on my bed. No need to worry, I would never dare to hurt her." Then the portal closed and we were standing in my room again. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but it might leave a bruise…" she said quietly and sniffed.

"This will make wonderful blackmail…"

"What?"

"Oh, nothing… Chrome-chan, you should go to sleep. I'll be back after I finish the job, 'kay?" She nods and lies down on my bed. "Wait…" I pull out my first aid kit and sit down next to her, slipping off the bandages on her face then patching up her bruise with a square band-aid.

"Thank you…" She blushes and I just kiss her forehead.

"I'll be back in a few…" she nods as her eyes flutter closed. I quickly short-warp to the man I'm supposed to capture and take to back to Vendicare.

* * *

I appear again in the meeting room where everyone is talking and I'm just standing in the shadows again. The Varia come in and I decide to stay here a little longer.

"When will that prick be coming back?" Fran demanded. Ouch, that hurt.

"I'm here Tsunayoshi-chan~" I walk out of the corner. Everyone's eyes flicker to me. Fran glares at me, ouch, this is really hurting me…

"I see. Did you get the man?" Tsu-chan asks.

"Of course! He played a game with me but he was so horrible at it that I ended the game early and just took him to Vendicare. I was really pissed from before because Pineapple-Fairy over there hit my precious student!" I explained it pacing around.

"They deserved it." Mukuro responded.

"Oh, you won't be saying that soon and Imma use everyone here as a witness when you go to jail for what you did to her." I say holding up a CD that has him punching Chrome. Hey, I have my ways in getting a hold of things.

"…that was a girl?" Tsu-chan sweatdropped. I nodded.

"And she's really shy. I was surprised that she took the hit…" I glared at Mukuro. "And let me tell you, she did not deserve it and you will regret it."

"Kufufu. Whatever you say Vindice Officer."

"Ew, fuck no." I deadpan and everyone just stares at me. "Do _not_ even dare to call me that. Just… no."

"Kufufu. I'll do what I want."

"I wonder how Chrome puts up with you." And a trident gets edged into the wall, missing my head but almost take my hat. It missed cause I ducked holding on to my hat. "Shit. Watch the hat, bitch!"

"Oh, so the hat is important, hmm?" Gokudera smirks.

"Not really. But Bermuda and Jagger are really strict with the uniforms." Truth and lie… and we're back to this again. Sigh.

"May I ask, Herbivore, what is under it?" Hibari asks curiously.

"My hair."

They stare at me.

"What? I rather be in that fish tank again than cut my hair!"

"Why were you put in Vendicare for?" Tsu-chan asks.

"Honestly, nothing. Okay, while I'm here I should tell you when I'll come by to finish the gam—match!" I keep on having to correct myself, ugh.

"Tch. Continue, bitch."

"Now that you can call me, though you'll regret it later…" I ignore the eye roll from Mukuro and continue. "So I'll come be in that same huge room that we were in before, be there in… 18 minutes." I smile at my choice of number.

"Alright. Thank you for not killing anyone while being here." Tsu-chan says.

"I would never hurt any of you guys unless necessary…I would never forgive myself…" The all look at me in shock, well not Hibari-chan. He just looked at me curiously.

"Will you really keep your word and tell us what you know on my sister?" Fran asks. I look at him in surprise.

"Of course." I turn around to leave. "But by the end of the match I won't have to." Then I was gone before they could ask anything else. They've always been a group of curios bastards.

* * *

"Ah, Lacie-chan!" Chrome happily walks towards me. Right, I never put the bandages back to cover her face. I embrace her in a hug and she just snuggles in to me.

"Haha, well Chrome. It's time to set up my little illusion." I say sadly. She looks at me sadly.

"Jagger-san explained everything to me while you were gone." Fuck, say _what_?

"That bitch was in my room?" I deadpan. "Did he harass you in any way? Are you okay? Let me check for any hickeys."

"L-Lacie-chan!" Chrome blushes. "He just came and explained about Boss having to take the bandages off to reveal who you are."

"Okay, so he didn't do anything to you." I sigh only to be bopped slightly on the head. I pout.

"Please hold your imagination back, _Mao_-chan." I laugh nervously. I forgot I told her to call me that.

"Hai hai! Well," I start wrapping the bandages around her face again. When I was finished I put her hat on for her and started making my illusionary Chrome. "Let's go."

Illusion-Chrome was passed out and over my shoulder and I grabbed Chrome-chan's hand and he appeared in the room before. It's only been about 10 minutes but they were already here.

"CHROME!" They all shouted as they noticed I had arrived.

"Aha, yeah, but she's my hostage, I can't just let her go~" I say happily. I feel Chrome fidget behind me and I just squeeze her hand to reassure her that everything is alright.

"Give back Chrome, please." Tsu-chan demanded. The Varia came in and noticed that I have Chrome over my shoulder. I set Illusion-Chrome on the ground and start untying her then shake her awake.

"Chrome-chan~ Time to wake up." Her eyes flutter open and stares at me before hugging me. _Part 1, check._ "Chrome-chan, Tuna-Fish and Pineapple-Fairy-san wants you to come back to them. What do you say?" We both stand up, she looks over at Tsuna and Mukuro before shaking her head.

"No!" She hides behind me.

"C-Chrome…" Tsu-chan looks shocked.

"Haha, sorry, Chrome-chan grew fond of me…" I sit Illusion-Chrome against the wall wall and real Chrome-chan next to Illusion-Chrome. "Chrome-chan, I'm going to come up with a fake name for you okay? It's going to be…Yami, okay?" She nods and I take off my cloak and set it next to Chrome…well, 'Yami' and walked to the middle of the room.

"What did you do to my precious Chrome?!" Mukuro demanded, pissed. The Varia are leaned against the wall, watching with interest and...amusement?

"No, Mukuro-chan, the question is what have _you_ done to your precious Chrome?" I retort. They all looked at me surprised but Tsu-chan just walks to his spot before.

"No cheap tricks this time," Tsuna entered HDWM and I pouted.

"How rude, that wasn't a cheap trick, Tuna-chan," his eyebrow twitched at the nickname. "You may start… now~"

Both me and Tsuna flashed to each other, both planning on punching each other. I smirk as I dodge his hit and instead of punching, I knee him in the stomach. He gets in position for X-Burner and I curse. Short-warping next to him and kicking him to the ground.

"Juudaime!"

"Tsunayoshi!"

I really don't like hurting my friends but this is a one-time thing. Oh gosh, but if it was Hibari-chan, I would already be dead.

"Natsu, Cambio Forma: Version X!"

"Oh, fuck. I'm screwed." I sigh. Considering I was near Tsuna's group I'm pretty sure they heard me and stared at me. But I looked forward, determined, and short-warped more near Tsuna. Tsuna appeared out of no where in front of me and punched me, making me fly backwards. Some of my bandages ripping in the process. I noticed 'Yami' stand up as if sensing that I was in trouble.

"Yami! Stay where you are!" I shout and she just flinches but sits back down. I felt a hand grab my throat and oxygen was barely entering my lungs. I looked to see not Tsuna, but Mukuro. "This is… against… the rules… Mukuro-chan…" I manage to choke out, my feet aren't touching the ground.

I hear running coming closer and closer.

"MUKURO-SAMA! LET HER GO!" Illusion-Chrome yelled angrily while running closer to us with 'Yami' holding her hand and running behind her.

"Chrome, why?!" Mukuro snapped.

"Mukuro! Don't let her come any closer! That's not Chrome!" Tsuna shouts flying towards us. Illusion-Chrome freezes and glares at Mukuro.

"Doesn't mean… It doesn't hold… Chrome's… real feelings…" I choke out. I'm starting to run out of air and that's not good. Mukuro slaps me. Yup, read that right. Mukuro slapped me.

"Where is Nagi." He demands. Illusion-Chrome disappears leaving Chrome-chan there but I think she can see. I remember switching the bandages with special ones that you can see through. Chrome runs towards and Mukuro and tries to pry him off.

"Mukuro-sama! Please stop!" She pleads, everyone freezes. I'm dropped to the floor and I start coughing, breathing in as much air as I can. I didn't short-warp because I think I deserved this, I did kidnap Chrome after all and have basically lied to everyone.

"Nagi… Why are you dressed like that… is it an illusion?" Mukuro asks. I hear a few rips indicating that the bandages are being ripped off. "Why are you wearing this, and on your own free will?" He demands.

"B-because…" she stutters.

"Because I made her wear them…" I'm still having trouble breathing.

"You…" Mukuro stepped towards me but Chrome held on the his arm, shaking her head.

"May I remind you that the band-aid on her cheek is there because you punched her and called her a 'Shitty Vindice Officer' and mostly everyone here is a witness." I point out. Everyone realizes this and shock replaces their faces… except for the Varia of course.

"Ushishi~ I have an idea." We all turns towards Bel but knives fly by me, causing the bandages on my face to start falling off. The most they can see right now is my mouth. They all frown, even Bel, seeing my smile. I stand up slowly causing my hat to fall and letting my hair cascade down to my knees as the last strip of cloth fell from my face. I look up at everyone and smile. The shock on their faces was priceless but I don't think I have enough strength to laugh. and take a picture.

"I'm home…" I said before falling back and passing out, due to the fight and the small amount of time without oxygen.

* * *

**I made Mukuro be like a total bitch in this XD**

**I didn't want to end it without them finding out that it was her, so I was like "There's no place for a cliff hanger and I really don't wanna leave another cliff hanger… Eh. I'll just finish the whole thing." **

**Just know that the story is not over. Nope. Not even close.**

**HopelesslyHope – Hell yea! XD**

**MeWubFranxx – I know she is ;D**

**Soul Vrazy – Ikr! I feel like such a genius ^_^ Lol jk, not really. I just thought it would be a cool idea :3**

**zero-amu – Like I would let anyone touch are cute and innocent Chrome! D: Mine! She's too sweet to be around someone that dangerous! HE PUNCHED HER! D: **

**Storm-Princess-666 – No, we're going shopping and stuff our faces with cake THEN rob a bank ;3**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! T^T**

**Til nexy chappie,**

**Bye-Bii~**

**~*~ ImATopMagicianFromWonderland ~*~**


	11. Chapter 10 - Get out!

**Uhh, just to clear this up, **_Italic = Memories_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Get out!**

* * *

"—any confirmation that she has been with Vendince for the past 9 and a half years?" I hear a far off voice in the distance. I look around—nothing. Just my everyday flower field with no sun, just a blue sky.

"Boss… She told me herself that she's been with them…" Chrome's voice echoes throughout the place.

"Really? Well, what are we going to do?" That's when I tune everything out and start creating illusions for a tea party. Random animals start appearing and run in circles around me.

"A princess needs a dress for a tea party, no?" I turn around and look for the sudden voice.

"Mukuro, why are you in my dream?" I ask then continued to set up the table.

"I came to apologize. Your brother will be here shortly as well." I freeze but then proceed to set up the table.

"I see, well I don't mind as long as you don't make a mess in my mind."

"Actually, when I first arrive I was surrounded by many doors. Doors that hold memories." I make the set up disappear and all the animals run towards a forest I didn't notice in the distance. I could feel my chest hurt as I turned around and gave Mukuro an icy glare.

"Did you look in my memories." I demanded.

"No, I would but it was more like I couldn't." He says calmly. "There were these locks on more than half."

"I know. Those are memories that I don't remember and don't want to remember so I locked them up so no one, not even me, would pry at it."

"What if I got someone to convince you to unlock them?" I looked at him confused before I caught on.

"Mukuro, I swear if you bring anyone in my dream I will—" I was cut off by Fran and everyone else appearing in my dream. "Rokudo—MOTHERFUCKING—Mukuro, I am going to fucking kill you for bringing everyone in my mind!"

"Huh, Lacie-chan?" Tsuna looks at me surprised. "Your mind? This is what's in your mind?"

"Yes, now get out."

"Lacie-nee, why do you want us out so badly?" Fran asks.

"Because of this." Mukuro snaps his fingers and my field disappeared as we're surrounded by darkness and doors lined up on either side of us, all doors having words on them. The ones behind me are the ones from my past life, the one next to Fran is one labeled 'New Beginning'.

"Mukuro. I am _not_ showing you my memories. You have no right to pry on any of my memories at all. I won't… I won't let you." I glare at them.

"Lacie-nee, what's with all the locked doors behind you?"

"They're memories I can't, and refuse, to ever remember. Now all of you, please leave…" I say sadly as I turn around and start walking towards the door where it says 'Last Day of Happiness' and stare at it. What was my last day of happiness? I can't remember, something in my reaches for the door but I stop and glare at the door. I keep walking until I'm at the first door.

'Good Bye'

"Lacie-nee?" I jump and turn around and stare at my concerned brother.

"I thought I said to leave." He grabs my hand and pulls me back to group and they're all waiting before Fran opens a door and they all run in and Fran pulls me in. "No!" I reach to the door but it's gone.

"_Lacie," _Suddenly we're seeing through my eyes when I first met Fran. _"This is your twin brother, Fran… I'm sorry I've kept this from you…"_

_Say WHAT now? And Lacie? That's— _I squeeze my eyes shut then scream and everyone turns to me. Suddenly we're in a room, everyone jerking awake and me panting and glaring at everyone.

"Don't you _ever_ go through my memories again!" I growl, my expression angry and irritated.

"Lacie-chan, why is your first meeting as Fran labeled as 'New Beginning' when there are so many more doors that I really don't think are from when you were younger than you already were…" Tsuna says softly.

"Like hell I would tell y—" My chest starts glowing and I scream at the sudden pain. "BERMUDA! JAGGER!" Everyone flinches at how desperate I screamed their names. But soon enough they were in the room and everyone was surprised at the urgency of more Vendicare Officers holding my arms and legs down.

"Made—Lacie. Just stay calm so we can extract the extra flames…" Bermuda said hastily but I growled as I thrashed around.

"Vendice," Hibari glared at Bermuda and Jagger. I looked at him like I was about to rip him to shreds and thrashed around more as I tried to be free. "What is going on with her?"

"…she was too many extra flames that build up in her chest depending on the negative feelings she has. Considering she's looking at you like she wants to splatter your blood over this whole room you, Vongola must have pissed her off quite a bit." Bermuda explains.

I feel as if I heard a 'clank' in my head and I freeze, stare at the ceiling and stop breathing. Not good. Not good _at all_.

"Tch! Breathe, Lacie, breathe!" Jagger pokes his index finger on where the mark is and pulls it back fast and variety of flames flows out in pursuit. I scream as more and more flows out so I arch my back.

"There so much this time…" I hear Bermuda mutter. I snapped.

I pulled my arms away and hold my head, the pain won't stop. My chest glows brighter and everyone is engulfed by light.

* * *

"_You little bitch!" Amanda comes up to me and slaps me, making me fall out of my seat. "I told you never to even try to upstage me!" _

"_But I didn't—" she pulls me up by my collar._

"_I told you never to talk back. Your voice is annoying. There are rumors saying that you have the prettiest voice in the whole school. I never want you to speak ever again, got it?" She throws me against the wall and kicks me in the stomach._

"_If I ever find out that you talked to anybody, I will kill you." She kicked me again before leaving the room, slamming the door behind her. _

* * *

The scene blurred before disappearing and another one came up, I growled as my memories started to unlock because of my flames. I wasn't with the group anymore, in fact it's just them in my head.

"What's going on? Who was that?" Gokudera looks around.

"I think this is Lacie-nee's blocked memories," Fran responds as the next scene focused up. "Wait, where is Lacie-nee?"

"What?! She's gone?!" Bermuda and Jagger start looking around but they look back at the memory when they hear her name. Her _real_ name.

* * *

"_Madeline!~ Where are you?" I hear her sick voice downstairs. I look around and notice that it's dark and can't see anything. Suddenly the door in front of me opens and I see her face with a wicked and sick smile on it. "Maddie, why are you hiding from me? I just wanted to play a game…" She pulls me out by my hair but I don't scream or say a word. She frowns. "I got grounded for getting bad grades on my report card, and you? You had to be your goody-two-shoes self and upstage me AGAIN!" She slammed me against the wall and twirled my hair with her index finger. "Your hair was ranked number one in prettiest… I think it's time we change that, don't you think?" _

_I shake my head and stomp on her foot. She screeches and I take the advantage and run downstairs and to the front door. I was able to make it out before she reached me and started running down the block and to dad's work. Good thing I planned on this and still wearing shoes. _

"_Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist asks as I run up to the desk panting. I open my mouth to say something but get cut off._

"_Maddie? What are you doing here?" I turn around to see my father looking at me confused. I run to him and hide my face in his business suit as I cried. "Shhh.. it's okay… you'll be alright. Can you tell me what happened?" I shake my head and he sighs._

"Don't watch…" I whisper. Everyone turns around and turns to me in surprise. My hair is cascading down my face like the girl from The Ring but I can still see them all. "Pitiful… Don't watch…"

"Lacie…-nee….?" Fran comes closer but I fall to my knees as I scream in pain. "Lacie-nee!"

"Get… out… of… my… HEAD!" Then we were back in the room again. Me panting and I notice Jagger pulling out the last of the extra flames.

"Only you can control your flames…" He hands the ball of mixed flames to me. "Now you have to get rid of it."

* * *

**Ugh. I didn't really like this chapter for some reason… I just… No. It also came out short...**

**I had writer's block for a long time and this is what I came up with.**

**I hate it. What do you think?**

**Sync94 – Huh… you're right… it was a cliffhanger… oh well. Here's another! :P**

**HopelesslyHope – Eh, Chrome is too nice to hurt Mukuro… but I'll take it in to consideration… ;)**

**zero-amu – Well, you see. He didn't really know it was her. She was, after all, in uniform and no one can tell it was her.**

**Storm-Princess-666 – You think? There are still more to come so idk… **

**Soul Vrazy – Nuuuuuuuu! Not Vongola! They're too smexy! D'X**

**Celeste D. Lilica – Thanks for liking my story! Did you like this chapter? :/**

**Well anyways, cya next chappie! :P**


	12. Chapter 11 - Fucked Up

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Time for a Quote from KHR!**

**Gokudera: Tenth I brought you white roses!  
Tsuna: But why are they red?!  
Gokudera: I got ran over a few times on my way here!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I hate doing that th-"

I immediately feel another presence, and it's not a good one. I grab my flames immediately and put them back near the mark and it starts going back in at a rapid speed.

"What are you doing?!" Bermuda snapped at me.

"Bermuda, Jagger, leave… NOW!" I yelled fiercely at them. They flinched(wasn't noticeable to anyone but me) but nodded, disappearing.

"Byakuran! Stop hiding you creepy-minding raping-sexy marshmallow eating- son of a bitch!" I gasp as the last of the flames return and flow in my body. My knees buckle and fall to the floor, gasping for air.

"B-Byakuran?!" Tsuna looked around. But everyone else was staring at me weirdly.

"Lacie-nee, did you just call Byakuran a 'sexy marshmallow eating son of a bitch?'" Fran asked looking at me skeptically. I smile as I sit up but snap my head towards the door.

"No… I was wrong… it's Y-"

"Vongola Decimo." A girl comes through the door. Wait, no. But I thought I was already past this point! Her piercing but now lifeless blue eyes, short black/green color of her hair, the big puffy white hat and trademark orange splatter paint below her eye.

Yuni.

"Who are you?!" Gokudera got out his dynamites, in fact, everyone got their weapons out.

'_Wait… if I'm at this point… but Mukuro should be in his fish tank.'_

Then it hit me.

'_I fucked up the story line…'_

"Mukuro, you need to go back to your fish tank."

"What?!" everyone snapped towards me, even Yuni looked at me.

"Look, I already fucked everything up, just go back to your fucking fish tank!" I screamed at him.

"No!" Chrome yelled.

'_Isn't there a way I can turn back time?!...'_ I ask myself as Chrome hugs on to Mukuro as if her life depended on it.

_**There is…**_

I looked around the room but I realized who the voice belonged to.

_Bitch, you better tell me._

_**Not with that tongue.**_

_Look, I just need to fix things, okay? Tsuna is about to die, I don't want that to happen right when I realize that I fucked up the plot line!_

_**Wwhatevver. **_

_Don't go all fucking Eridan Ampora on me! How do I do it?!_

_**Easy, use your mark.**_

I concentrated the already overflowed flames in my mark, which engulfed me in a bright light, then everything went black.

* * *

_Am I insane or was I just talking to a voice in my head?_

**_Both, bitch, believe it!_**

_Did you just pull a Naruto line? _

**_Fuck yeah_**

_You are fucking awesome._

**_I know I am. I_** **am****_ you._**

_...wait...what?_

* * *

**Yeah, so this chapter is like, short. And like my other story—I'm planning on keeping the chapters short for now on. Sowwy!**

**Long chapters and double updates on rare occasions!**

**I'm trying not to break over 1,000 words, do you know how hard that is?**

**Celeste D. Lilica – Yeah, well, I'm gonna keep you confused and not figure it out until later. *cue maniacal laugh***

**zero-amu – I might just do that. But you know, with the story line fucked up, anything can happen now XD Vampire Hitman? Nice cx And I will not let him go unpunished *evil aura* I guess they are, huh?**

**Soul Vrazy – True but they didn't know it was her until last chapter.**

**Well, I'll try to update faster next time. Sorry to keep you ppl waiting for so long! **

**Bye-Bii~**


	13. Chapter 12 - Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR. If I did there would be Yaoi Everywheeeeeeeere.**

* * *

**Quote Time! Quote Time!**

**'Illusions… or real illusions. Within the illusions hide real illusions… from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie… within the lie hides the truth. That is the Mist.' -Rokudo Mukuro**

**I just felt like that quote was like this chapter... about the lie and truth part... this chapter is sad. I cried when I typed the ending. You've been warned. I am not responsible for your actions after you finish the chapter. Enjoy(...or just start crying now to get it over with.)**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

_**I know I am. I **_**am**_** you.**_

…_wait…what?_

_**See, I'm basically you. Like your conscience. You know, 'the voice within' or 'inner light' or wwhatevver.**_

_Stop trying to sound like Eridan. Okay, so you are basically me, so how did you know to use the mark?_

The voice was quite

_**I don't know. I just did.**_

Although she—I'm guessing it's a she since she said she's me—hesitated, I knew she was telling me the truth.

_Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Where am I? Where's everyone else?_

_**Well, since you wanted to turn back time, it's turning back, to the point where Mukuro winds up in the fishtank and ****doesn't**** come out. I'm guessing you know how the story line is going to go right? I don't have access to that part of your mind, nor the memories…anymore anyways.**_

_Wait… you!.. you're the one who undid the locks!_

I was mad. Angry. Upset. Why would my own conscience reveal the very thing I don't want to remember?

_**I didn't mean to. I am completely loyal to your wishes, Lacie—no—Madeline. In fact, the only reason that it happened was because of the amount of flames that you had stored up in your mark. If you're weak, so am I. Therefore, the locks came undone. Not only that but the flames were so strong and overpowering your body that they started releasing the very thing you hate the most. Your memories.**_

_Well, fuck. How come you never revealed yourself until now?_

_**I waited until you really needed me, needed help. You were doing fine on your own…When you were in the fishtank, I was trying to tell you that you were screwing everything up but I somehow couldn't. Like something was blocking me from reaching you.**_

_Strange… I didn't put up mind blocks and I didn't feel anybody or anything throughout the nine years… Oh, look! I'm regaining consciousness!_

* * *

I was. I opened my eyes to see a worried Tsuna, an irritated Gokudera and a smiling Yamamoto.

"Are you okay? You were running from men in black suits when you suddenly fainted…" Tsuna sounded worried, though he was tense. I'm guessing his hyper intuition was going off about me.

"Men in black?... I remember no such thing…" I say quietly. Suddenly memories I've never seen before come rushing to me.

_Oh, fuck no. _

_No, no, no, no!_

_This can't be happening! The only person that has ever treated me like actual family other than my father…my real father from when I was alive…_

_Fran._

_I…No… Give me back my Fran...Frannie…Frapple…my bitch…Please…_

Tears build up in my eyes. The reason the men were chasing me…

"I remember…" I say quietly again. Tsuna and Yamamoto look at me with worried expressions while Gokudera just 'tch'ed and walked up to me.

"Kid, want some candy."

"No. I want freedom."

"Freedom from what?" Gokudera rolled his eyes.

"Just... freedom..." I said and I closed me eyes again as I fell into peaceful and accepting darkness while there was still tears running down my face.

* * *

_**Even though you want to fix the future, then that means that the past has to change as well. I never expected this, I'm so sorry.**_

_It's alright. Neither of us did. But it's still sad. I have been involved with the mafia and known as a prodigy thanks to the man who adopted me. _

_**What? You know what's going on? **_

_I know exactly what's going on. With a new past comes new memories but it also comes with consequences..._

_**Please fill me in…I'm lost. I didn't see the memories or whatever. **_

_..._

**_Just tell me._**

_Here's the short version; I was adopted and my 'father' realized I had a lot of talent for a one-year old, so he trained me. I am now six years old. My 'father' was at an important meeting and asked me to stay and play with the kids that were visiting over from the other family's parents. I used that time to escape. I had lots of money because I'm an assassin and left the country but 'father' found out and had men come after me. Here I am now. _

_**What about Fran? **_

_We were separated at birth. _

**_Wait... that means-_**

_He doesn't know I exist._

* * *

_**Ohhh… you guys probably hate me now… SORRY! BUT I TOLD YOU AT THE BEGINNING THAT IT'S GONNA BE WEIRD!**_

_**I feel like it was a filler… what do you feel?**_

_**zero-amu – YUP! That's basically it! But like it says in the story. To fix the future, the past must change as well. Nice, I don't know what I am yet. I haven't discovered my powers yet ;3 And IKR! I thought he was gonna be smexy but NOOOO! He had to be weird looking! But he is cute as a baby -w-**_

_**Soul Vrazy – Nope, sorry! :/ That wouldn't be good! I need them for the story! O.o**_

_**ReaderWorm101 – I think I got it from tumblr. I honestly don't know. It's just been sitting next to the first picture in the documents and stuff and I was like: "I should probably change the picture now…" cause when I downloaded it I was already planning on changing it anways! So yeah. I don't remember where I got it but I would check tumblr.**_

_**Oh, if you guys like this story check out my other story! It's Twin Skies!**_

_**If you can't tell it's about Tsuna XD ..also having a twin… **_

_**I love twins.**_

_**If that wasn't clear **_

_**Well, cya next chappie! **_

_**Bye-Bii~**_


	14. Chapter 13 - Enrollment

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...T^T**

* * *

**Quotes! HILARIOUS QUOTES XD**

**'No matter where you hide, you can't avoid my balls.' -Gamma**

**I laughed so hard at that. It was when he was fighting Gokudera and/or Ryohei.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

* * *

**_H-He doesn't know… you _****exist****_?_**

_No, he doesn't know I exist, let alone that he has a twin. Wait. Fuck. If our pasts are different then that means I never met Jagger or Bermuda… Dammit!_

**_Please, calm down. It's been a few hourse since you fainted on Tsuna's lap, you know that right?_**

_I don't care. Let me be in a coma or something…_

**_No. You're waking up. _****Now.**

With that I was forced to open my eyes. I blinked a few times, adjusting the bright but dark room. I was in a house. I sit up, noticing my hair is still long and flows off the bed to the floor. Right, I think I felt my hair in a ponytail or something when I woke up on Tsuna's lap but paid no attention to it what-so-ever.

"Ah, you're awake!" I turn to the doorway and see Sawada Nana. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

I nod.

_I thought you said it was only a few hours._

**_Hey, I let you sleep in longer than intended!_**

_Wwhatevver._

**_Fuck you._**

_No thanks._

"Your hair is very long, haven't you ever cut it? It reminds me of Repunzel…" She asked, trailing her eyes on my hair that is basically being dragged on the floor. I don't recall ever getting a haircut in my new memories. "Dear, what's your name?"

"My name… is Lacie…" The good thing is the my real name stayed the same. Well, my _new_ real name.

_Am I still Madeline or am I forever Lacie?_

**_You are neither Madeline or Lacie at the moment._**

_What does that mean?_

**_You will never be Madeline again yet you are still her, but you cannot be Lacie until you fulfill the task on why you were sent to this world in the first place. Which is most likely Fran, the family you've always wanted._**

_But that wasn't the only reason I wanted!_

**_But, there was only supposed to be one reason and that reason alone. How many did you have?_**

_A lot._

"What a pretty name you have Lacie-chan! Where are your parents, let's go give them a call to pick you up."

"I don't have parents." I state bluntly. Nana gasped.

"Y-you don't?!"

"No, I was adopted and treated poorly. So I ran away." Truth hidden in a Lie, that is the way of the mist.

"I understand… Would you like to stay here?"

"I don't want to be a bother…" I would feel guilty if I stayed her… but then I realized Tsuna could protect me from my 'father.' And someday lead me to…

Fran.

"I insist!" She smiled brightly. "Just wait til Tsu-kun hears the news! Ah, how old are you? What's your full name?"

"I don't have a full name, it's just Lacie. Oh, and I'm five and a half." I recall. I said I was six but I kind of lied. I was close to six so I rounded it.

"But you're so smart!" She exclaimed.

"I've been told by doctors and scientists that I have the mind of a fourteen to sixteen year old." I nodded. That, my friend, is the complete truth.

"My! I might just enroll you to Tsu-kun's school!" She froze then smiled brightly. I swear I saw sparkles behind her. "That's exactly what I'll do! Oh and you'll have to meet Reborn-kun too! Lambo-kun just got here yesterday, like you, I hope you can get along. You're a bit older than him though, and a bit taller than the average five year old…"

"I've been told that, also."

"You're amazing, Lacie-chan! Come on! We'll go to school and enroll you right now and get your uniform measurements!" She said happily.

"Er… Nana-san-"

"Please call me Maman!"

"-Maman…" I blushed a bit. "What will you say though? I'm not your child nor am I related to you so…"

"I'll just say you're a distant relative in my care! We'll even put you under the name Sawada! Now let's go!" Then she pulled me out of bed and walked to the front where my shoes were neatly sitting. They were red converse. I look down at my outfit that I was wearing. I was wearing a fucking Dave Strider 'Broken Disk' shirt, which is fucking LEGIT, blue jean shorts, and black knee-socks. I have amazing taste in clothing, that part if for real bitches. Before we left, Maman put my hair up how it was when I first got here yesterday.

* * *

So Maman and I went to the store first, because I told her that I would get in the school, and got my uniform measurements and it should arrive around on Sunday. Today was Tuesday I believe…

So we went to the school and entered the front office and told them that I wanted to enroll here, they looked scared.

"Y-you'll have to see Hibari-san to come to this school…" Said the lady at the front desk. "Y-you'll find him on-"

"Don't bother. I know where he is." I turn around leaving. Maman caught up with me as I walked down the halls. "Maman, wait here. I'll be back soon."

"Sure, Lacie-chan!" Maman said happily without a care. All the staff sweatdropped at her denseness.

I stalked down the halls until I met face-to-face with Kusakabe.

"Little girl, are you lost?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya-san, please let me see Kyo-I mean… Hibari-san," I was just about to call him Kyo-chan. What trouble _that_ would have gotten me in.

"Uh, excuse me?" He looked slightly taken aback.

"Please do make me repeat myself." I'm trying to be all badass at the moment if you haven't noticed.

"I don't know if you can-"

"Let me in or I'll go in myself."

"…Kyo-san?" He knocked on the door hesitantly.

"Come in."

Kusa-chan opened the door and I followed in.

"Hello there! Kyo-chan!—I mean Hibari-san!" I purposely tried to annoy him as I skipped past Kusa-chan. "Thank you, Kusa-chan. Now please go away~"

"Kyo-san?" Kus-chan asked his sexy leader. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me.

"Do as she says. Go on patrol." Kusa-chan bowed and left leaving me alone with Kyo-chan. "Who are you, herbivore? What do you want?"

"My name is Lacie, I am here to enroll in this school but I apparently have to receive your permission." I sit down on the couch, crossing my legs and arms. "I'd would appreciate your approval."

"Why should I? You seem like someone who would disturb the peace of Namimori."

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm only a temporary resident here, I just came in from Italy."

"How old are you?"

"Five and a half, almost six."

"Your too intelligent for that age, how old are you really." He demanded with evil aura radiating from him. I sigh.

"Cut the evil aura man, I'm not lying. I'm five and a half, but doctors and scientists say I have the mind of a fourteen and/or sixteen year old. Oh, and I'm not a herbivore."

"I see, if you're not a herbivore, than what are you." He smirked, know that I don't have an answer to this. But I do.

"I'm an omnivore. Also, I know Reborn." I smirked. Playing the Reborn card always works on Hibari Kyouya.

"Oh, the baby? Fine. But tell me why I should let you into my school."

"Ask me anything. I'll answer it." I smirked.

"When is my birthday?"

"May fifth." I answered immediately. He raised an eyebrow.

"What is my least favorite fruit and why." He smirked.

"You're a carnivore, you hate all fruit." I shrug. "Pineapple the most, though you don't know why."

That seemed to have made him click.

"Wao. Are you any good at fighting?"

"I'm a five year old, not a punching bag." I roll my eyes but met eyes with him. "But in a way I'm like Reborn, minus the pacifier, stylish fedora, and cute shape-shifting chameleon."

He starts writing something down and holds it out. I stand and walk towards the desk, taking the note that allows me into this school.

"I'll be looking forward to battling."

"I look forward to eating lunch with you~" I smile and leave the room. "Bye-Bii~ Kyo-chan!"

"Wait." I open the door again and peek in.

"Yes?"

"What's your full name."

"I don't have one." My face point blank. "But I am a distant relative of Nana and Tsunayoshi Sawada, I will be going under their name for now."

"Now leave." So I did. Hey, I can convince him to let me in his school but you never deny any orders from Hibari Kyoya. I walked back to the front office… and got stared at.

"…So?" The front desk lady asked. I gave her the note.

"Put me in as a distant relative of Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi. I will be going under their name as well. My name is Lacie, please take of me."

"O-okay..." She nodded.

"Oh, can you give us visitors passes?"

"Uhh… Sure…" She took out a camera and pointed it at Maman. "Cheese…"

Maman smiled and the lady took the picture. The lady turned to me, "Cheese…"

I didn't smile, my face stayed blank. She took the picture then turned to her computer and started printing off some passes.

"Now that I think about it, Lacie-chan, you haven't smiled the whole time you've been here." Maman said curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I haven't smiled in a long time, Maman." In my new memories, I only smiled until I was two and a half when I was forced to murder someone. That was the last time I smiled.

"Erm, ma'am…" The lady interrupted and we both turned to her. "Here are your passes."

I took mine and started walking out of the room.

"Ah, Lacie-chan! Thank you very much." Then Nana was next to me and reached to hold my hand. I flinched away.

"Please, don't want you getting lost." She smiled even though she knows I won't get lost. She still wants me to have a childhood.

And a Mother.

I smiled and hold her hand as we walked to Tsuna-chan's class.

I really feel like I have a mother.

But still...

Fran has our real mother.

* * *

**Yeah, this was a long chapter cause I'm really happy right now. So there's a long chappie!**

**sync94 - My friend tells me I'm really good at plot twists, sorry XD**

**REVIEWS!~ ::::::::D**

**Celeste D. Lilica - I ****_did_**** cry T^T**

**FurryCheese - Thanks! **

**Soul Vrazy - ...Maybe.**

**FreeWeirdGal - We'll get to the Vendice at some point, don't worry.**

**zero-amu - Yuup! Lacie is a fucking badass XD She can travel through time bitches! ;D I know! nI thought he was gonna be all sexy but then he was like 0^0 basically and I was still all like "I thought he was gonna be hot"**

**pinkus-pyon - Everyone loves Fran, but it would be worse if he was the only family you have and he doesn't even know you exist, let alone have a sibling, and Thanks. A lot of people do.**

**I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for supporting this and for the people who don't like it, fuck off.**

**I was reading through the reviews and there was one person who was mad because I added two flames that don't exist.**

**Whoop.**

**Dee.**

**Doo.**

**Then why the heck do you keep reading? Don't like it, don't read it.**

**It's all in the name bitches. **

**Fan. Fiction.**

_**Fiction. **_

_**FICTION.**_

**Get it through your head. ****_Or_****_I will._**

**Love you guys, byeeeee~ :D**


	15. Chapter 14 - Confused

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**Quotes!**

**Reborn: Wow, Tsuna. You got some skills, getting yourself hurt in the Hospital.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

So Maman and I walked to Tsuna's classroom. I planned embarrassing Tsuna and Maman is smiling happily because I suggested something brilliant.

Calling Tsuna 'Tsuna-nii.'

If you haven't figured out my embarrassment plan… it's more of an attract girls to Tsuna plan. What? Tsuna needs more fangirls. He's gonna get hotter anyways so why not start now?

The bell for lunch rang right as we made it to his classroom. I slammed the door opened; all eyes on me and my…blank face.

"Is Sawada Tsunayoshi here?" I asked. God dangit, why does my voice have to be all small, girly and…weak. Oh right. I'm a five year old.

"Oka-san?! What are you doing here?!" Tsuna asked when he looked over with Goku-chan and Taka-chan. I walk over to Tsuna all boss-like and stop to look at him.

"Tsuna-nii, I'm enrolling in this school and will be attending next week." I declare. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, stared at me.

"EHHHHHHHH?!" They all screamed.

"Don't call Juudaime that, you brat!" Gokudera hissed at me.

"But, Goku-chan, I am a long distant relative, so why can't I?" I tilt my head, creating fake tears in my eyes.

The girls in the room squeal and kneel next to me.

"You're so cute! What's your name?"

"How old are you?"

"You know you need Hibari-san's permission to enroll here right?"

Everyone froze at the last question.

"My name is Lacie, I am five and a half. I already got Kyo-chan's permission to attend here so there's no need to worry, right Maman?" I turn to Maman who is smiling cheerfully.

"Yup! Lacie-chan even went to talk to him all by herself!" She smiled cheerfully.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"AND SHE'S UNHURT?!"

"That has got to be the biggest lie I have ever heard." A boy's voice sounded out of the surprised and shocked students. Everyone turned the jerk, and probably my new bully, of the school.

"I assure you, Kensuke Mochida, that it is not. You may go and ask Kyo-chan yourself if you'd like but you would most likely be bitten to death. Or shall I do that myself?" I ask sweetly but leaving my face point blank. His head snapped towards my direction in shock.

"How do you know my name, brat?!" He glared at me.

"My name isn't brat, dipshit. It's Lacie." I snarled and everyone dropped their jaws when I cursed.

"Lacie-chan! Where did you learn that word?!" Maman gasped at me.

"My 'father' said lots of words. I can name them off if you want…" I tilt my head.

"Who's your father? Isn't it Tsuna's dad?" Someone asked.

"No, I already said I'm a distant relative but I will be going under the name of Sawada from now on. I will be staying with Tsuna-nii for….a while." I state.

"EHHHH? WHAT?" Tsuna turned to his mom. "Is this true?!"

"Yes! Now you'll have a little sister, Tsu-kun!"

"Oka-san!" Tsuna whined.

"Well, Tuna-nii, yes I said Tuna, we will be taking our leave." I look up at him and spread my arms out to him. "Can I have a hug?"

"E-eh? Sure…" He picks me up and hugs me and I hug him back.

"AWWE!"

"SO CUUUUUTE!"

The girls start squealing and commenting.

_Now to make it even cheesier…_

"Bye Tuna-nii. I love you!"

Then hell exploded with squeals.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Mochida abruptly, almost, shouted. "YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION."

He wasn't necessarily shouting, just slightly raising his voice at my cuteness.

"Tuna-Fish, put me down…please. Maman, you can go ahead and leave, I'll catch up with you. Please?" Tsuna put me down and I walked over to Mochida.

"Sure, Lacie-chan? Are you sure?" Maman asked concerned.

"Always." I nod and climbed on the chair next to where Mochida is as Maman left. When I sensed that she was gone I spoke up. "I'm sorry. What was your question again, I don't really pay attention those who are below me."

"B-below _you_?! You have got to be kidding me! I'm older and _stronger_ than you!"

"I beg to differ." I cross my arms.

"I asked you, how the hell do you know my name." He repeated. My back is face-to-face with everyone in the room so they won't have to see this. I smile like Cheshire Cat.

"There is nothing I do not know, Mochida-_baka-hentai_." I hopped off the chair and exited the room without another word. I caught up with Maman and held her hand. I was surprised that Gokudera didn't yell at me or anything. Wait…He's been in the Mafia longer than me… He probably knows about me. Wait, fuck.

Reborn.

* * *

I went 'home' first because Maman ran in to some old friends so I let her be. I was currently on Tsuna's bed trying to take a nap. I realized that neither Lambo or I-Pin are here….What? That can't be right… oh wait. They leave the house a lot. Eh, wwhatevver. I'll find out when I wake up.

I open my eyes and see the far, surprisingly beautiful, field. I swear I heard a 'Kufufu' and looked around.

"I know you're there, Rokudo Mukuro. Don't even try to hide, what do you want with me."

"Oya oya?" Mukuro appeared but with a serious face. "How did you know?"

"I can't tell you. Not yet anyways…"

**_"Leave at once, Rokudo Mukuro."_**

"Oya? Who was that?" Mukuro narrowed his eyes at me. I rolled my eyes.

"It's called a conscience dipshit. Heard of it? Or do you not have one because you've died five too many?"

"How do you know so much? _All_ of the doors to your memories won't open and your head is a complete maze."

"That's because my whole life is a maze, Pineapple-Fairy-chan." A nerve popped on his head and a trident materialized in his hand, pointing it at my throat. I stood still, not caring.

**"****_Mukuro-san. Leave. At. Once. Or I will make you."_** Her voice was so serious and scary.

"Then do it." He smirked but it then dropped when he started fading away. "Oya?"

"Sorry, Mukuro. But I'm not the one you're looking for."

"No, but you'll be useful." Then he disappeared.

"So…since this is basically in my head… can I see you?"

**_"You can but that doesn't mean I'll appear."_**

"I'm not asking you to appear. I was just asking if it was possible."

**_"Oh… okay. I'm sorry…"_**

"It's alright, really. But what should I call you? Do you have a name?"

**_"I don't have a name. Not anymore."_**

"Oh, well then I'll name you!" I lie down on the soft pillow-like grass. "Hmm…I'll have to give it some thought…"

**_"Take your time. You're about to wake up anyways… well, someone is about to wake you up."_**

"Oh?" I close my eyes and fall asleep.

Is that even possible? Your dream-self falling asleep?

**_It is. Why you go to sleep, your dream-self wakes up. When your dream-self starts falling asleep you wake up in the real world again. Does that make sense?_**

_Yes, it does. Thanks._

"Juudaime! Is she really a distant relative?" I hear Gokudera ask.

"I think it's pretty cool!" Yamamoto laughs.

"No, I don't have any distant relatives." Tsuna says seriously.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna." I heard a thud signaling that someone fell. "She's from the Mafia, she's a highly trained assassin."

"EHH?! THEN WHY IS SHE HERE?!"

"SHE'S GOING TO TRY TO KILL JUUDAIME!" The whole room went silent and I felt all eyes on me. Even _his_.

This could only mean one thing.

_Reborn_ is _confused_.

* * *

**Be expecting another update. I'm in a good mood and might do a double update cx**

**Oh, so I made a website for this FanFic. The link is on my profile/bio thingie.**

**Also, if you like this story then please read my other story 'Twin Skies'**

**If it wasn't obvious… I love twins…**

**Sync94 – Of course there will be family fluff! Cx I would be a horrible person if there wasn't!**

**Unknown Being – Thank you! :3**

**Pinkus-pyon – Thank you! :D**

**Soul Vrazy – Yes but please no killing. I need them cx**

**Zero-amu – Course! But it's also dangerous. I know! I mean, I bet even ****_Jagger_**** was hotter than him! I wished I had a mother like that too. But, we can dream cx**

**Until next chappie…**

**Bye-Bii~**


	16. Chapter 15 - TYL Lambo and Scary Rank

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

_Reborn_ is _confused._

"Yes… that is possible, Gokudera. But assassins don't just make themselves known to their prey," Reborn said sagely.

"That's true…" The tension was still in the room but it was slightly lifted.

"I know you're awake." I sighed.

"Sharp as ever, Tuna-nii." I sit up and yawn. "Thanks for waking me, jerks."

"What do you mean, 'sharp as ever?'" Reborn asked.

"I think you know what I mean. It does run in the bloodline, after all. Anyways, I'm not here to assassinate Tuna-nii. I ran away from the fucking bastard that adopted me and made me into this… monster." I considered myself a monster, yes. If only you saw all the memories I got from this life… you would have puked. I was surprised when Mukuro didn't recognize me.

We were both experimented by the Estraneo.

"I see, so why were those men chasing you?" Tsuna asked, concerned.

"My 'father' is trying to retrieve me. I'm his money-maker." My eyes went dark and rage lit in them but then it disappeared and I looked up to meet Tsuna's eyes. "It was pure luck I ran into you."

"You seem to know a lot." Reborn spoke up.

"There are many things I know. Even about the Arcobaleno." The tension grew in the room and Reborn's eyes sharpen as I covered my mouth. "I wasn't supposed to say that…" I muttered.

"Tell me what you know."

"I can't, and won't. I rather not talk about it…" my bangs shadow over my face.

"Alright. But will you tell me one day?"

"I won't need to. You'll find out without me anyways." I smile bitterly.

"This is our new transfer student, as you all already know, Sawada Lacie. Any questions?"

"Where are you from Lacie-chan?"

"I was born in France, raised in Italy." I answered immediately.

"Italy? Like Gokudera-kun?"

"Wow!"

"Amazing!"

"Everyone, quiet!" Nezu shouted at the class. They immediately shut up. "Go sit over there, next to Sasagawa. Sasagawa rais-"

I was already in my seat before he could even finish his sentence.

"W-well then… let's start the class…"

I bet you're wondering what happened for the past week, right?

Well, this is what happened in a shorter version:

* * *

_"Lambo-sama is home!" Lambo yelled as he entered the house. I was in the kitchen eating flan that I made. "_

_"Lambo, no!" I-Pin's broken Japanese sounds out as well…and a bunch of thuds and explosions and screaming._

_They both entered the kitchen and froze when they saw me._

_"Maman is busy doing laundry, she'll be down soon though." I informed them._

_"Who are you?" Lambo basically _snarled _at me. _

_"I I-Pin, what your name?"_

_"I already know who you are I-Pin, Lambo. My name is Lacie, a distant relative. I'm older than you guys by about a year." Lambo walked up to my chair but I kept eating my flan until it wasn't in my hands anymore._

_It was in Lambo's stomach._

_"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed at him._

_"Lambo-sama wanted something sweet." He shrugged. _

_"You could have, oh I don't know, ASKED!" I glare. I surround him in a bubble of mist. Not long you could hear him screaming. Tsuna comes running in with Bianchi holding Reborn._

_"What's going on?!"Tsuna asked. "Eh, where's Lambo?" I point to the bubble._

_"Being punished. Those below me are not allowed to take my food without being punished." I said with dark aura, serious face and annoyance._

_"I like your methods." Reborn nodded, smirking. I dispel the mist and we see a crying Lambo. _

_"Gotta…Stay…Calm…" Despite that he starts wailing and takes out his 10-year bazooka._

_"Oh, hey Bianchi! Can you go prepare my bath for me, please?" I said really fast._

_"Sure, I'll be back, Reborn." She sets Reborn on the kitchen table and leaves just as Lambo disappeared into pink smoke._

_"It's been a while, Young Vongola…" TYL Lambo says as the smoke disappears. I don't think I ever got to meet him last time… He turns to me and his eyes widen._

_"Lacie…-nee…." His eyes tear up as the narrow and are filled with rage._

_"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" I take a step back. "Why didn't you tell us… about Fran…" I flinch at his name._

_"Because…." I look away, tears filling my eyes. "You didn't hear my future-self out did you…?"_

_"No, we didn't…" He looked sad._

_ "You want to know why? Because my adopted father had me separated from him __**AT BIRTH**__." I screamed at him, tears running down my cheeks. "He had a real mother and I had a fake abusive one. He doesn't know I exist, Lambo. I didn't want to meet him until he was ready to know!" _

_"Well because of that, you're-" He was engulfed by pink smoke and baby Lambo appeared eating some grape candy._

_"I'm going to take a bath." I start for the door._

_"Wait. Who's Fran?" Reborn asked. I paused at the door._

_"He's my brother."_

_Then I left._

* * *

Yeah, that was really serious. I didn't talk the rest of the week and I was all gloomy. Fuuta showed up during that week and cheered me up a bit even though I didn't say anything to him.

I'm glad I met him, but now I'm scared because of the rank he gave me.

I still remember it, it's in the back of my head.

_"Lacie-chan ranks second out of 388,898 people to be forced on the bad side more."_

That only means one thing and it isn't good.

"SAWADA…er… LACIE-SAN!" Nezu yells at me, slapping my desk with his ruler. I look up.

"WHAT?" I snap.

"Tell me the answer to that equation." I look at the look at the board and rolled my eyes at him.

"The answer is (5000,221,319x)+(35960m)-(12x) to the power of 3…is this a fucking college question? You dick." His face turned red. "Tell the principal on me and I'll get Kyo-chan on you."

"I…that was pure luck!" My eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Try me."

"Go to the principal's office!"

"Why don't you, you fake teacher." I retorted. "You brag about how you always got amazing grades and went to a perfect school correct? But then Tuna-nii found your horrible test grades in a time capsule? Hasn't that taught you a lesson yet?"

He stormed out of the room and the class applauded as I put my head back down and continued to think.

**_What's wrong? You seem very down…_**

_What do you think Alice?_

**_Is that what you're naming me?_**

_Yeah._

**_It's a pretty name, thanks. Anyways, tell me what's wrong._**

_Fuuta's rank is scaring the hell out of me. But if my hypothesis is correct… Then..._

**_Then...?_**

_Then Lambo has every right to be mad at me._

* * *

**Ohh! If only you knew! So…yeah. Aha! Double update, told ya! c:**

**I can't do any review responses because… there aren't any. Well one, but I just don't feel like it. Maybe next chapter.**

**Anyways, Bye-Bii~**


	17. Chapter 16 - Pineapple Arc

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

** ~*~ Quote ~*~**

**'Sometimes, fate comes in and screws your life up by bringing back your past. When that happens, don't hide. Face it. Face the very thing you ran away from years ago and beat it. You're stronger than you were before. Not too strong, not too weak. But enough to beat enemy.' - ImATopMagicianFromWonderland**

**Chapter 16**

**_He has no right! What is your hypothesis?_**

_I can't tell you._

**_Why not?_**

_I CAN'T, OKAY?! Just… give me some more time to cool off. I'm still upset about the _

_meeting with TYL-Lambo…_

**_I'm sorry. Call me when you've cooled down…_**

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed that I'm in a bed.

What the hell is going on here?

"Oh, Lacie-chan, you're up!" Tsuna was doing his homework with Gokudera and Yamamoto. Surprisingly they aren't arguing… "You suddenly got a nose bleed and fainted. You spent the rest of the time in the infirmary and Yamamoto helped take you home."

"I…see…" I nod. I suddenly get out of bed and walk slowly out of bed, hair dragging behind me, and out the door. "Fran…Fran…Fran…" I don't know what I'm doing. It's like I'm not in control of my body. It's moving on it's own. What. Is. Going. On?!

"Lacie-chan, are you okay?" Tsuna followed. Gookudera followed(being the dog he is) and Yamamoto is pretty curious as to what is going on.

"Sad, upset, angry, hurt…pitiful…pitiful…" I mumble a bunch of other negative feelings as I made it to the bottom stair. Bianchi, holding Reborn, popped out from the kitchen as I made my way to the front door.

"Lacie-san?" Bianchi asked. I freeze.

"Lacie…Madeline….Lacie…Alice…Lacie…..Fran…" I start pulling my hair and fall on my knees. "Why…Why…What is the purpose? Purpose…Reason…Dead…Alive…mark…mark…the mark…"

"Oi! Lacie! Snap out of it!" I felt a kick to my head and froze in the middle of saying something about Vendicare. "What about Vendicare?"

I blinked.

"What?"

"You were saying something about Vendicare."

"No I wasn't?" I look around me. "I thought I was in school…"

"Lacie-chan, do you not remember what just happened? You were mumbling a lot of stuff…"Tsuna said. I didn't notice them there until now…wow. I'm blind. Missing sexy people that easily has got to mean I'm blind.

"No, I don't." I say seriously. "What was I saying?"

"A lot of negative feelings. Repeating 'Fran' a lot." My stomach clenched. "You kept repeating your name, then Alice, and Madeline. Then something about what's the purpose, something about dead and alive and then the last thing before the Vendicare was something about a mark?"

I sweatdropped.

"Did I really say all of that?"

They all nod. Lambo and I-Pin run in the room.

"I'm going to take a bath…" I run up the stairs with tears starting to spill down my face again.

* * *

I was walking to school with Tsuna when I noticed a bunch of the Disciplinary Committee around the school. Oh Jegus… this could only mean one thing.

The Pineapple Arc is coming up.

I shivered, remembering Mukuro being in my mind. Now that I think about it, Fuuta hasn't been here the past few days. I can be so dense and Heartless sometimes…

"Why are all these Disciplinary Committee members here?!" Tsuna asked, nervous.

"There have been attacks on Namimori students." Kyo-chan answered.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna squeaked in terror of being in Kyo-chan's glory. I bow my head at him.

"Good morning, Kyo-chan."

"Hibari." Reborn nodded.

"Baby." Hibari nodded back before turning around and hitting Shamal.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Shamal rubbed his face.

"I felt malicious intent."

"Well, I am a man and really like women. I was going to ask that…lady…" He paled when he saw me. I glared at me. "What are _you_ doing here."

"Simple. Ran away." I shrugged. "You expected me to _actually_ stay with those dickheads? No thanks."

"Your father is looking for you."

"That man is _not_ my father!" I snapped. "Don't make me remind you that I can snap you like a twig!"

He put his hands up in defense.

"Not again, won't cross that line again…"

Hibari interrupted our little… 'reunion.'

"Omnivore, tell me who has been attacking my school."

"What makes you think I know?" I narrowed my eyes.

"You know everything, do you not?" Shamal lifted an eyebrow.

"Follow me, Hibari." I stalked away to his office, knowing full-well that he was following, that is until his phone started ringing.

_'Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~ Dai naku shou naka-'_

Hibari flipped it open. "Hn."

He looked over at Tsuna and Reborn.

"You're friends with Sasagawa Ryohei, correct?"

_Damn it, Mukuro._

Tsuna face paled dramatically. "Y-yes…?"

"He's been attacked."

Then we continued walking to his office.

* * *

We made it to his office and I was sipping some tea while he leaned against the wall.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he snapped.

"Patience, my dear Kyouya…Patience." I set the cup down before crossing my legs and arms. "The one herbivore who has been attacking your school is an ex-mafioso whose name is Rokudo Mukuro. He has escaped from an Italian prison for highly dangerous people, like him, that have committed crimes against the Mafia itself. He escaped about two weeks ago."

His eyes narrowed. "Where is his base?"

"KokuyoLand, it's an old amusement park located in the next town over. He's planning on luring you there so you don't interfere with his…plans." He was about to ask something else but the window suddenly broke and a Yo-Yo started wrapping around me.

I can't tell you that I didn't expect this.

Cause I did.

I, fake, screamed as I got pulled out the window and landed in someone's arms. We were already gone from there and already at KokuyoLand. "Wow, you guys are fast."

"Why so calm for a little girl who just got kidnapped-pyon?" He sniffed at me. "You stink like death."

"I would be scared if you were pedophiles," I deadpan. "But at the moment the only thing I'm scared of is Mukuro and his plan to possess me as well." The both look at me.

"How did you know?" Chikusa asked in his bored tone.

"I'm a Top Magician." I smirked before I started fading away, considering that was an illusion and I was already walking to Mukuro's room. I kicked open the doors and walked in. "Sup bitch, I'm here like you wanted."

"Oya? You escaped Ken and Chikusa?" Mukuro asked, frowning slightly. He walked over to me with his trident.

"Possessing me won't help."

"Or will it?" He smirked as he put the point next to my cheek, but I stood confidently.

"Maybe, but it won't work for long."

"We'll see." He cuts my cheek then kicks me in to stomach. Making me collapse.

"Mukuro-san! She's go—huh?" Ken runs in with Chikusa following. Their eyes landing on me.

"Kufufu, she gave herself up for me. She stood with confidence before me and look where that got her."

"You'll see where this will get you." I muttered before Hibari came in the room.

"Where is the girl?" He demanded. I could feel his eyes land on me. "For disturbing peace and breaking rules, I will bite you to death."

Then I passed out.

* * *

But with my body asleep, my dream-self wakes.

I look to see the doors to my memories. All of them locked securely, I look around until I decide to use my flames to lock this whole room, the room of many memories.

The room disappears, turning in to a field with flowers. I sit down and look up at the fake cloudy sky.

"Illusions…or real illusions. Within the Illusions hide real illusions…" I start to recite the mist, "from the real illusions, the illusions are created. Within the truth hides the lie… within the lie hides the truth… That is the way of the mist…"

"You are one of the mist, correct?" Mukuro's voice came unexpectedly and I turned myself around quickly.

"What do you want? I can sense that you have already shot yourself with the possession bullet. Tsuna was furious when he found out that you kidnapped me. You have already possessed Bianchi and Gokudera, Hibari is of no use with his beat-up body… You dick, you plan on using me."

"Oya oya, how interesting. You do show that you have experience in battling, so of course I would choose you. Your body is currently passed out anyways, and healthy so it would work, don't you think?"

"Do whatever, you won't be able to control my body for long. I promise you that."

He smirked, disappearing. I was now in a room with a chair and big TV. I sat down and the TV turned on, showing me what's going on. Mukuro, I officially hate you even more.

_"Ah, Lacie-chan! Are you okay?!"_

_"T-This body!" Mukuro(I/Me) groaned. "This girl is tougher that she seems… this body… is beat-up worse than the Skylark's… What a mystery…"_

_"Mukuro!" Tsuna gasped, noticing the cut on Lacie-Mukuro's cheek._

_"What do you mean by beat-up?" Reborn's eyes sharpen._

_"Her body, it aches, screams in agony and…" Mismatched eyes flickered up. "freedom and something called 'Fran.'"_

I sighed before standing up and making the room disappear and forcing Mukuro out of my head.

* * *

I gasped. And turned to Mukuro's 'dead' body.

"FUCK YOU MUKURO! I told that it wouldn't help."

"Lacie-chan?" I turned to Tsuna. "Why are you yelling at a…corpse."

"Because he's not dead."

"Kufufu, _truly_ mysterious indeed. But as one of the mist, it is your job to be shrouded in mystery."

_You have no idea, Mukuro._

Well, after that the rest of the story went as planned and Tsuna won by being in his sexy HDWM. The Vendice came and stared at me for a minute before walking, or floating, to me.

"Lacie, your father has a high price to bring you back home." Bermuda said sternly.

"Bermuda," I whisper, nodding my head. Jagger and Bermuda stare at me intently. "That is not even my real father, and you might know but he does many things secretly that are against the laws in Mafia."

"I see, you are currently staying with… these people?" I nod. "Then you may stay until you have new family."

"I already have a family." I said sternly. "He doesn't know I exist." They stare before disappearing. I cursed mentally in my head.

_Fuck… Alice, guess what._

**_What is it?_**

_We get to meet the Varia._

**_Shit._**

_No, more like FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-_

**_I get it._**

_Yeah, and something tells me that something will go majorly wrong._

* * *

**I was going to split the chapter, but then I was like: Nahh, my fans deserve a long chapter for just being awesome and here to support me.**

**So, here ya go! Also I didn't feel like wasting too much chapters on the Kokuyo(coughcough PINEAPPLE coughcough) Arc so I shortened it out, sorry! DX**

**I'm also in a good mood today because…Well… My boyfriend is adorable XD**

**Yup, I said boyfriend. Me, a girl with almost no social life, has a boyfriend.**

**ItS a MoThErFuCkInG mIrAcLe BrO**

**Pinkus-pyon – I like your penname XD**

**FreeWeirdGal – I don't know, maybe, maybe not. But, there will be more people she meets, ones that she didn't mean to meet.**

**Zero-amu – Yes, yes they are XD I LOVE PANDORA HEARTS. OZ IS FUCKING SEXY. BUT JACK IS LIKE THE OLDER VERSION OF OZ AND EVEN SEXIER! But I always like the name Lacie and Alice even before I watched/read PH and I've always wanted to have twins and name that. I love twins… a lot OwO**

**Sorry, I was just like: Eh, what the heck! Got it done, why not just post it already?! So sorry.**

**Cya most likely on Friday or Saturday(in my time, today is Tuesday), I have exams for the next few weeks and its exhausting :P**

**Bye-Bii~**


	18. Chapter 17 - Inheritance

**Disclaimer - I don't own KHR...*cries***

* * *

**No quote today, sorry D:**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

And so time passed on normally again.

That is, until we went shopping.

"Tsuna-nii, did you know it takes turtles forty-eight hours to have sex?" I ask randomly as I continued to eat my cake with Haru and Kyoko. Everyone looked at me surprised.

"E-eh…Lacie-chan…Where did you learn that from?" Tsuna asked, face flushed.

"The internet. I also watched a video. It was… awkward…" I made a horrified expression, remembering the weird video I found on turtles when I was still alive.

I ate another bite of my chocolate mousse. I'm in the mood for…AHA! The Cake Challenge! The waitress brought me the giant triple chocolate cake and a timer not long after I ordered. She set it down then left. 30 minutes to devour this monstrosity…

Challenge accepted bro.

There was an explosion. Haru, Kyoko screamed. Tsuna panicked. Gokudera was looking for Tsuna in all the dust. Yamamoto was confused. Me?

I'm still eating cake.

Reborn took the girls to safety and I watched as Gokudera and Yamamoto get their ass kicked by Squalo/ They fell to the ground unconscious.

"Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto!" Tsuna panicked and then Basil took his hand and started to run off.

"VVVOOOOOOIIII!" Squalo yelled. I'm half-way done with the cake when my table suddenly tumbles over from being collided with something.

Oh.

Hell.

Fucking.

Naw.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!" I yell at Squalo. He looked at me in surprise as I stomped over to him fuming.

"I WAS EATING THAT YOU JERK! I CAN SNAP YOU LIKE A TWIG! SHOW RESPECT TO YOUR SUPERIOR!"

"Voi…You… Are wanted by that bastard you call your father."

"Not anymore. Vendicare got to him first for breaking the law." I shrug, calming down.

"You're still wanted. By _them_." My head darted up, he was smirking.

"You're kidding me."

"No, high bounty if you ask me. Especially since they want you alive. Well I'll deal with you later, right now I have trash to take care of."

"Oh, no. Do not even _try_ to talk like Xanxus. It's your style and all, but you gotta have your own." I shake my head as he ignored me and attacked Tsuna and Basil.

_I wish I could help but…_

**_You have to act defenseless for a while._**

_Yeah, but I'm not. I'll interfere when I want to. Hmm… There's someone I'm going to see soon. I can feel it. I don't like him, I know that._

**_Let's just leave it at the hands of fate._**

_That's why I'm afraid._

Then I cut her off and left that part of my mind so she wouldn't talk to me.

Whoa, I must have been in a trance for a bit because Tsuna was already in his Dying Will fighting Squalo. I barely just missed a chunk of rock that Tsuna threw at Squalo which he repelled.

_Well then!_ I huffed and closed my eyes, concentrating. But my concentration was broken with the sound of _'Kufufu'_ in my head. My head started hurting really badly and I fell to my knees, holding my head.

"Damn… it… Mukuro…" I fell, back on the pavement. I was breathing hard, gasping for air like my life depended on it.

"Oi, Lacie!" Reborn lands next to me. "What's going on with you, you look like you're about to pass out."

"No…shit…sherlock…" I slurred as if I were drunk. I blinked, suddenly in a field of flowers.

_"What the hell, Mukuro? I was in the middle of something!" I shout at the figure before me. He smirked at me._

_"What's wrong with wanting to see a friend?" He asked coming closer to where I was standing. _

_"The fact that I am in the middle of a battle field?" I raise an eyebrow and sit down on a chair I made appear._

_"You are? Well that would be troublesome. Go awake now my dear." He shooed me off._

_"You're kind of holding my consciousness captive, retard." He did a double take as I ripped myself from his grasp of keeping my consciousness captivated any longer. "Bye-bye, Bitchy Pineapple."_

My eyes fluttered open. Well this is a sight I did not want to see.

Squalo is stomping over to me, with the (fake) Half-Vongola Rings Box in his hand. Reborn was over next to Tsuna and Basil in his weird costume. His eyes snapped to me as Squalo hauled me onto his shoulder. I looked up warily at them.

"What... What's going on…" I slurred. Maybe I am drunk… Oh crap.

The cake.

I think I skimmed over the ingredients but paid no mind. Completely ignoring the fact that one of the ingredients was a small dose of Russian Wolf which is/has 90% alcohol in it.

I ate half of that cake.

"VVOOOIII! I'LL BE TAKING THIS KID ALONG WITH THE RINGS! THANKS, BRAT!" Squalo yelled. I smacked him.

"S-Shut up, Squ-chan!" I slurred out. "Y-you're giving m-me a headache!" Squalo used his crazy ninja skills and jumped onto a building, after building…after building.

"VOI! Brat! Are you drunk or something?!" Squalo asked.

"T-The c-cake I ate…I-I think it had a-alcohol…" I hiccupped a few times before passing out.

* * *

When I woke up, I noticed that there was a baby sitting on my stomach.

"Ah, so you're awake." I recognized him right away.

"May I help you, Mist Arcobaleno, Viper. Well, I think its Mammon now, right?"

"Ushishi, so the rumors are true. There is a girl who knows too much for her own good."

"Ah, Prince Belphagor, also know as the bloody prince who slayed his own family. Too bad not everyone died in the tragedy." He frowned.

"What do you mean, peasant?"

"In due time, Bel, in due time." I turn my attention to Mammon. "May I know why I am here?"

"It has come to our attention that you have sided with Vongola, sweetie." Lussuria's voice rang as he came through the door. "But it seems that you have sided with the wrong candidate."

"I assure you, Lussuria-nee, I haven't." I smiled. "I know the outcome of every battle, but only if I do not interfere."

"What is that supposed to mean, trash?" And the boss man himself shows up. What a surprise. Everyone turns in shock as their boss plops down on a chair that looks like a throne. When did that get there? Then I remembered he asked me something.

"I'm not supposed to exist, is what I'm saying." I smiled bitterly at him. "My existence is meaningless, yet, it has a cause."

"So basically, what the peasant is saying is that your life is a Hell-hole."

"You have no idea."

So I found out why I was here with the Varia or should I say why they kidnapped me. Apparently the family I used to belong to is still looking for me. As the only candidate for the position as boss, they're still looking. The Varia plan on turning me in, have me become the boss, then side with them in this Arc. But heeeeeeeeeeeeellll to the no! I'll let them turn me in, but that doesn't mean I'm going to side with them.

"Why would they even let a little kid, like her, become a boss of the number one assassination mafia family, boss?" Levi asked Xanxus as he snarled in my general direction.

"Hell if I know." Xanxus grumbled as he glared at me. I was getting out of bed, dangling my feet off the edge and thinking.

If I become boss of a family I could have them watch and protect Fran… I look up determined.

"Fine, turn me in. Get your big reward money, I don't care." I say in Xanxus's direction. I ignored his glare and put on my shoes.

But I'll have to miss a bit of the Ring Conflict… I'll just have to make it before Mukuro's battle, at the most.

"Let's go, we're taking the brat." Xanxus stood up. Everyone(excluding me, I'm too awesome) looked at their boss in surprise and shock.

"B-Boss… you're coming with us…?"Levi asked(cue puppymode).

"Stop wagging your tail Levi-Hentai. He just wants to know why the hell I'm so important just like the rest of you, and I'm not about to let the happen" I snap at him. "So fuck you all, I'm going my self." I start creating real illusions outside the window. I run towards the window and jump through it, shielding my face. I land on an indigo dragon.

"Such a strong illusion!" Mammon exclaimed from the window.

"I'll see you guys soon!" I through a peace sign at them as the dragon flew farther away and closer to 'home.'

I had just spent a few moments of my life with the Varia... and lived. I'm just that awesome.

* * *

I arrived not long after I left the Varia HQ. Everyone ran out and pointed guns at me, thinking I was an enemy.

"How have all you bitches been? Don't answer that, I already know," I announce as my, awesome, dragon disappeared and I walked towards the front doors.

"L-Lacie-sama! Y-you're back!" One of the guards started crying along with the rest.

What babies.

I walk in the manor and stalk down to the old man's office. Which is technically my office now. I kicked the doors open and spotted the inheritance necklace and ring on the desk. There was a not next to it. I picked it up and read it.

_Hello Amefurashi Decimo-san,_

Yeah, Amefurashi, as in 'The Rain Goddess.' I was surprised to hear the name of the family since it's the same of a manga I once read. But yeah, remember? I have _a lot_ of flames.

_We have left you the inheritance necklace and ring of the family. Once you put them on you are officially this family's boss. We look forward to our next meeting._

_ -Vendice_

Wow, they actually want to meet me again. Pedophiles.

I slip on the necklace and ring. They both shone brightly once both were secured on. I set down some cushions on the leather chair and climb on so that I reach the desk properly.

This is it.

I have accepted the inheritance.

What do I do now?

I look on the desk and groan.

Paperwork.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry I didn't update like I said! Lots of shit came up and I was just like 'I feel like such a failure…'**

**But the good thing is that I did update.**

**FreeWeirdGal – Yeah, I rushed through the Pineapple Arc. Soooo sorry! I didn't really plan on that Arc like I did with this Arc… and the future Arc. Oh jegus… I really need to tell you guys that the future arc will just… Blow. Your. Minds. I think…**

**XxNazArAxX – Thank you! I try ;P**

**MeWubFranxx – Thanks! Almost three weeks, he's so sweet! I literally feel the butterflies cx And yeah, he should show up after the Varia Arc since you know… future Arc… :D (I am mentally crying because you will hate me for the future Arc…no, Lacie will not die.)**

**Unknown Being – Oh, this isn't the last of it ._.**

**zero-amu – Jack may be a jerk… but he's still sexy… and yes, 'you' got to be carried by Squ-chan cx**

**Guest – Thank you! Glad you like it! :D**

**RainyAime – Thank you! I've been told I've got a wild imagination… have I said that already? I don't remember… But anyways, it will! WARNING!: During the future Arc… you might hate me…**

**Someone – Glad it helps you a bit! I'll think about the Kawahira thing… cause I don't like him that much…**

**SPOILER! SPOILER! SPOOOOOOOIIIIIILER ALLLLLLLERRRRRT!**

**Since I took FOREVER! To update… here's a sneak peak of the future arc.**

**_Some chapter during the future arc…(maybe anyways)…_**

"Lacie-sama, it's time for breakfast. Byakuran-sama has requested that you get there earlier today, he has an announcement." One of the Cervello told me. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out, out of the many copies, my uniform. It was black with white swirls on it. I have the only copies of this unique uniform. It looks like Yuni's honestly, just black with swirly designs. Someone came up behind me and held my hair up as the other helper set my cape(the shoulder pads are heavy as hell) on my shoulders. Byakuran insisted on cutting my hair so it wouldn't drag on the floor so now it only reaches to my knees.

"Good morning, Byakuran." I waltz into the dining room with a poker face and monotone, more like _dead_, voice.

"Ah, Lacie-chan! Yuni-chan is almost here so just sit and wait for her to arrive," Byakuran smiled as he ate a few marshmallows. I followed orders and sat down in my seat which was on his left side and said nothing.

Not much after, Yuni arrived and pardoned her tardiness then sat on the right side of Byakuran.

"Well, now that we're all here… Let's discuss about the Tri-Ni Set!" He said cheerfully. "We have collected all but one pacifier. The rain pacifier is missing at the moment, we have troops looking for it… Lacie-chan… Do you know where it is?"

"No, Byakuran." He frowned.

"I thought you knew everything." _I do._

"I'm sorry, Byakuran."

"It's okay~ No one can know everything in the world, especially you two. My princesses who never smile and only talk when needed."

Both me and Yuni said nothing. In fact, we stared at each other with glazed eyes that looked distant.

"It's a shame though. I never got to know you much of your personality, Lacie-chan. Maybe if you return to normal we can have a play date, right?"

"Yes, Byakuran."

Where are you when I need you, Fran?

Oh, that's right. I can't have you anymore… because you hate me. Hate me for 'betraying' our—your family.

But you have every right to be angry. All of you do. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo(Oh, Lambo…I understand why you were so mad…), Xanxus, Squalo, Levi-Hentai, Bel…Fran…

I did, afterall, help 'kill' your friend... your family member... your Boss.

* * *

**Ohhhhhh! That basically spoiled the future arc. Darn. Well, I'll probably change it a bit. Well, if you guys have any designs on the 'Mixed Spell' uniform… tell me. And names too. I couldn't think of anything and that was the first thing that came to mind. Oh, I will love you forever if some of you draw Lacie-chan either as a six year old or TYL-Lacie. Send(PM) me a link if you do! Well, ttyl peeps! Byeeeeeeeee-Biiiiiiiiii!~**


	19. Chapter 18 - More Paperwork

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...*sits in Tamaki's corner and starts planting mushrooms***

* * *

**Chapter 18**

I, surprisingly, finished my paperwork in the matter of three days. Impressive, even for me, I announced to my family that I was going to make an alliance with the Vongola. They protested, they were our enemy at this point for reasons, thinking I would be killed. I can't do that right now though since Nono really isn't there, but is in Gola Moska. Sigh. Things are so complicated.

"I'm going to Japan." I announced during dinner. Everyone spluttered out whatever they had in their mouth's or started choking. I found this hilarious. "I will be going alone to see some friends I met in the time that I was not here."

"B-But… Lace-chan!" my right-hand man, who was really my only friend and person my age right now, looked at me with worry. He's like me, special when found and trained to be one of the best. He had three types of flames while I had all. Actually, he's my best friend. "Y-you can't go alone!" Though he seems like a wimp sometimes, he's very serious when he fights…and when it comes to me.

"I guess you are right…Then, Akira, you are coming with me as my right-hand man!" I nod at him. "That is all, no more questions."

"But, Princess-" I threw a knife in the blink of an eye at the man who tried to speek up. It lodged itself in the chair right next to his neck.

"_That is all._ Next time I won't miss." I said coldly. I stood up and started leaving. "I'll see you all in due time. Come on, Akira, I already have the jet ready."

"A-ah, okay…" He quickly bowed and jogged to catch up. "Lace-chan… Why are we going to Japan?"

"Didn't I already say it? I have some friends to see, and someone new to meet."

"I get that but…why?"

"Because, they're special. They're _Vongola_, and this is a battle I don't want to miss out on." I smile evilly. I only do bitter sweet, cold, and evil smiles…and smirks. Other than that, poker face.

"B-battle?!" I chuckle.

"Yup. Now hurry up and pack, this jet will get us over to our destination in a few hours. Let's roll, Akira!" I grab his hand and drag him to his room to help.

"What about your stuff, Lace-chan?"

"I already finished and it's on the jet. I was going to leave even if you guys disagreed with me. I'm your boss, I do what I want."

"I wonder if your sane sometimes, Lace-chan."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

The jet dropped us off at Tsuna's house at around noon. We used parachutes, don't worry. I rang the doorbell and Nana answered.

"Ah! Lacie-chan! You're back!" She smiled then looked at Akira who hid shyly behind me. "Who's this?"

"Hm? Oh this is my best friend Akira, I went back home to face my problem. Daddy is gone so I'm responsible for the family now."

Her eyes widen in shock.

"How big is your family, Lacie-chan?"

"Really big. Sorry, I missed a few days of school, didn't I?"

"Oh, yes. But I just called in and said you had a fever since Reborn-kun said that you would come back."

"Thank you, Maman."

"Is your friend, Akira-kun, like you?"

"Oh, yes! He might seem timid and shy but he's really strong and brave! He's really smart too!"

"Really! Well, I was about to take Lambo-kun and I-Pin-chan out, would you like to come along?" She smiled sweetly.

"Actually, I was planning on going to school and showing Akira around."

"E-Eh?!" Akira turned to me surprised.

"Well, let's get you in your uniform and your bags in your room."

"Alright."

"Lacie-chan… that uniform is so…" Akira spoke for the first time since we left the house. We were almost to the school, really.

"Slutty? Skirt too short? For middle-schoolers? Yeah, I know."

"It looks cute." I turn to him and raise an eyebrow. "You never where something like that at head quarters and none of us have every really seen you in a dress, let alone a uniform."

"I guess you're right." I look up at the sky then notice we're at the school. "Oro? We're here."

"It's a pretty big school…" Akira observed it intently. This is why Akira's my right-hand, he can observe or look at something once then never forget it.

"The teachers suck. To Kyo-chan!" I grabbed his hand and darted to Hibari's office. I kicked Kusa-chan out of the way and slammed the door open. "Kyo-chan!"

"Hn." He glared up at me from his paperwork. I shivered. _Paperwork_. "What do you want, omnivore?" So it's omnivore now, huh?

"Sorry I've been absent, by the way, the name is Lacie Amefurashi, not Sawada. This is my friend Akira, can he have a visitors pass, please?" I ask, bowing my head.

"Hn." I heard some scribbling then a rip. I look up to see him handing Akira the pass. "Amefurashi, 'The Rain Goddess'? I'll have you stick with Sawada."

"Thanks, Kyo-chan! Tell Dino I said hi!" Then I was out the door still dragging Akira.

We made it to the class, I slammed the door open. There was still another two hours until school ended but oh well.

"Lacie-san?" The teacher sweatdropped. "I thought you had a fever…?"

"Fever's gone! This is my friend Akira, Akira, say hey to these dipshits who have no manners."

_Says the 5 year old who cusses!_ I could basically hear everyone scream in their heads.

"Hey! I am almost six!" I snap at them.

"U-Umm… Hello. My name is Akira, please take care of me…" The girls in the room squealed. I stepped in front of him and glared.

"No one, and I mean _no one_, lays a finger on Akira or you will die. I will make sure of it." Not even anyone in the Family lays a finger on Akira, only me. Anyone who touches Akira can activate his killer-instinct. It's deadly. I should know.

I witnessed it at first hand.

* * *

So the day went on and Akira sat next to me since the person who usually sits there was absent. By the end of the day, girls were about to crowd around him when I grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Tsuna's group.

"Tuna-nii! Let's go home!" My eyes dead serious. "I have something to tell you."

"Tch! Don't tell Juudaime what to do, brat!" Gokudera hissed at me.

"Please don't talk like that to Lace-chan." Akira glared at Gokudera. "You must be Gokudera Hayato. Lace-chan told me about you on the way here."

"By the way, where did you go?" Tsuna looked at me intently. "You were suddenly taken away by that man."

"Hm? Oh, I escaped them and went back to my family since my father is gone and in Vendicare. I had to step up and take the inheritance." I nod.

"Lace-chan is our Family's Boss. I'm her right-hand."

I didn't notice that we were already on our way home until I dodged a bullet which engraved itself in the ground.

"Nice to see you again too, Reborn," I nod at the baby who is looking at me sharply.

"W-Why did you shoot Lace-chan! She means no harm!" Akira stood in front of me but I pushed him back.

"Patience, Akira…" I mused, he nodded and calmed down.

"I was okay since you ran away, but now that you have become the boss of an assassination Mafia that is also Vongola's enemy, I can't let you near Vongola Decimo." Reborn pointed his gun at me.

"Go ahead. I dare you. Shoot." He actually did. But I caught his bullet in between my index finger and thumb and examined it. "Not even going to hear me out. I wasn't planning on being he boss, but then I thought things through. I also want to stop this conflict between the Amefurashi and Vongola."

"A-Amefurashi?!" Gokudera sweatdropped. "They're one of the best assassination mafia's in the world."

"A-Are you serious?!" Tsuna screamed.

"Is that really the reason why?" Reborn lowered his gun but kept his guard up.

"You have my word." Reborn put his gun away.

"Amefurashi Boss's have always kept their word, generation to generation. Never broken, but are somehow bent and I am curious as to how you will bend your word."

"You and me both."

"W-wait, Lacie-chan!"

"You should go hurry and train, me and Akira have to go back to school to meet an old friend."

"E-Eh? How did you know?"

"Tch. Stalker-brat!" Gokudera mumbled.

"I know a lot of things, even before they happen." I smile and start disappearing along with Akira.

Illusions, always come in handy.

Me and Akira were walking up the stairs to the roof. It was a little longer for us since we're short. I mean, we're almost six, what did you expect? We stopped at the door, hearing grunting noises.

'_DinoxHibari…Didn't really actually think it was real…_' I thought as I opened the door. A caught the tonfa that was thrown at me and twirled it in my hand.

"Sup bitches," ("Lace-chan! Language!" Ignoring you Akira, sorry!) I nod at Kyo-chan and Tetsu-kun then turned to Dino who was staring at me as if thinking. "Sup Dino."

"Wait…You're…!" He got in to a fighting stance and glared at me. "Are you here to try to hurt my little bro?" I shake my head.

"I actually want an alliance with the Vongola."

"But only the boss of the family can do that," he took a step forward.

"I am the Boss, dipshit."

* * *

I walked in the empty abandoned KokuyoLand searching for the room Chikusa and Ken were in, and also Chrome.

"-it seems that even with the help of this girl, this is the extent of my power…" Mukuro said. I walked in the room. Everyone turned to me.

"Oya oya? What are you doing here, Lacie-chan?"

"Just came over to meet Chrome," I shrug. He looked at me sharply.

"I see. I leave my dear Chrome in your care as well." I nod.

"I was going to anyways. Mukuro, I need to talk to you about something later."

"Understood, Lacie-chan. And who is the boy you are hiding behind you?"

"Darn, I didn't want you to meet him." I remove my mist flames from covering him. "This is my friend, Akira, he's also my right-hand."

"Right-hand? But only bosses may have… You can't be…" Mukuro glared at me. I curtsied.

"Lacie Amefurashi, Amefurashi Decimo."

"Last time I checked, Vongola and Amefurashi are enemies."

"Since I am the Boss now, I will explain that to you later, I want an alliance with Vongola. I mean no harm, besides, you are my friends…no?"

"I suppose so. Oya, my time is running out…" He started to fade away slowly. He looked at Ken and Chikusa. "I will see you another time, Ken, Chikusa. Please take care of both of these girls. They are part of my plan now."

I roll my eyes as he finally vanishes. Chrome opens her eyes, suddenly twirling around and staring at me.

"Mukuro-sama has told me a lot about you."

Has he now? Hmmm…

"I shall call you Google Chrome or Chrome-chan! Or Chrome-nee?" She blushed.

"J-just Chrome is fine…"

"Okay! You can call me Lacie! Ah, this is Akira, he's my best friend and also my right-hand."

"Please take care of me, Lacie-san, Akira-san."

"Drop the honorifics, it's annoying."

"Lace-chan! Please behave properly!"

"Lace-chan? C-can I call you that?" Chrome asked shyly. I smiled brightly.

"Of course! Oro? Where's Ken and Chikusa? Tch. Jerks, ditching us right after Mukuro-nii disappears."

"Mukuro…nii?" I nod.

"I don't wanna call him anything because if I call him pineapple fairy he gets mad at me." She nods in understanding.

"Lace-chan, I just got a call from HQ-,"

"Wow, when did that happen?" I really need to pay attention to him more. I feel so heartless now.

"-and you have more paperwork on-,"

"NO! NO MORE PAPER WORK! MY BRAIN IS ALREADY FRIED! CHROME-CHAN! HELP MEEEEEE!" I cling on to her leg which cause her to blush. Chrome is so cute. In a sisterly way, of course.

"-the new war against us and the Giglio Nero and bills on some broken stuff." I freeze.

I completely forgot about that. My bangs covered my eyes as the atmosphere grew tense.

"I see. Chrome-chan, we'll see each other again soon. Come one Akira, tell them we'll arrive home in a couple of weeks, depending on when my…observation is done."

"They said to go now." He persisted.

"Send the paperwork over here then." I insisted. I never got a childhood or a chance to go to school. I have the opportunity right here in front of me and I'm not letting that go to waste.

"Understood, Lace-chan…" he sighed and took out his phone. I waved at Chrome as we left. She waved back slightly and I smiled then turned away heading for the Sawada's residence. It was kind of late, almost dinner time. "Lace-chan, it should be arriving at the Sawada's shortly."

"Fuck, I can't let Reborn see anything the paperwork says! Come on, Akira!" I go into Hyper Dying Will mode and grab his hand.

Yes, I said Hyper Dying Will Mode.

I have Vongola blood in me, yes. But only a bit, not much. I don't know how it happened. Maybe it's because I'm related to Fran.

Fran, I have people watching him from afar making sure nothing happens. But when we turn six our mom should die. I forgot how she dies, but she does.

We made it to the house just before my men were about to knock on the door. I get out of HDWM.

"Ah! Princess!" The man came up to me and saluted me. "Where should we bring your paperwork?" I shivered. More paperwork, gross.

"Just follow me." I take out the house keys(don't ask, I get things my way… by sneaking them out of Tsuna's bag when he wasn't looking) and unlock the door. I step inside and take off my shoes. "I'm home!"

"Lacie-chan! Where have you b-Oh? Who are these men?" Maman asked worriedly.

"Maman, these men are part of my family. They just came to drop off my paperwork, I hope you don't mind…" I made a sad face which she fell for.

"Of course not! Please, her room is this way!" She led the men upstairs and down the hall to my room. They set down three stacks of paperwork before nodding a thank you and leaving. "Lacie-chan, you must be very important to your family!"

"You have no idea." Me and Akira smiled at each other.

* * *

**Long Chapter...So yeah, do you guys want me to do the ring conflict(which I will only do part of for reason with Lacie's Famiglia) or just skip to the future and explain in a shorter version on what happened in the ring conflict? I mean she's not supposed to interfere anyways so what's the point? But I'll leave that to you guys to answer *shrug***

**WeWubFranxx – Sadly yes, that is part of my plan. I might change it a bit but not completely.**

**Unknown Being – What do you think? (I'm leaving it to your imaginations until it gets to the point where they meet.)**

**FreeWeirdGal – Paperwork is one of the biggest nightmares ever =.=U *shivers***

**XxNazaraxX – Thank you for summarizing that for me! And thanks! :D**

**zero-amu - *nods* yup. Oh my franning giotto? I'll have to start using that one XD And yes, Byaku-Tan is just a pedophile isn't he?**

**RainyAme – Thanks! I hope it is! FUUTA?! O.O TELL HIM I SAID HI AND I LOVE HIM… AND THAT HE SEXY AS HELL IN THE FUTURE! XD**

**Well, hurry and review so I can update! ;3**

**Bye-bii~**


	20. Chapter 19 - It All Falls Into Place

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...**

* * *

**QUOTE! :D**

**'They'll hate you if you're pretty; They'll hate you if you're not. They'll hate you for what you lack; they'll hate you for you got.' -ImATopMagicianFromWonderland**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Yeah, so I was kidnapped again. Sort of. Akira isn't with me; I am being 'held hostage' by the Varia. They're using me as blackmail of some sort, I think. I don't know. But I told Tsuna and the gang to just not worry about me, I can take care of my self.

Like they can hurt me. Puh-lease!

I'm just here to see Xan-Xan-chan, Squ-chan(who's been 'eaten by a shark and died'), Bel-chan, Mammon(who is also not here at the moment) and Luss-nee. Levi-Hentai can just go die from bring hit by Xanxus and his badass gun.

Yeah, but we're at the Cloud Battle right now. I'm tied up by rope, sitting next to Xanxus's chair. I close my eyes fall asleep, I feel my body fall backwards, but it didn't hit the cement like I thought it would. I was caught but I don't know by who.

_"What is it that you need, Little-Lacie-chan?" _Mukuro asks as he starts playing with my long hair.

_"I'm here to tell you something important," _I look down at my hands._ "I have a brother."_

His hands freeze._ "A brother? I thought you were an orphan then adopted?"_

_"That's what Father told everyone. The truth is that he stole me from my mother and brother…at birth."_

_"At _birth_?" _He asked raising an eyebrow.

_"At birth, then he noticed that I had great abilities and trained me to be one of the best. But nothing is right, not without him. Not without my other half…"_

_"You sound like you're from a drama, you talk as if he's the other half of you or your soul-"_

_"He is. He's my twin." _Mukuro stared at me, horrified.

_"There's another you? __**Perfect**__." _

_"Thanks, I feel the love." _I roll my eyes._ "Anyways, we're kind of different. He's more annoying, sarcastic, monotone and cute."_

_"Great, another monotone voice to deal with."_

_"I have a monotone voice?"_

_"Yes, you never noticed it?"_

_"I never listen to my voice anymore, just what I'm saying."_

_"Whatever, so why did you want me to know about this?"_

_"Because I want you to make him your apprentice."_

**_"Excuse me_**_?"_

_"He has the power to fool the Vendice in future if you do." _I inform him_. "But don't tell him about me, please. He doesn't know I exist and I'm planning on keeping it that way until the time is right. Give him this when you meet him, give him this." _I hand him a letter. He inspects it and nods.

_"How do you expect me to find him?"_

_"He lives in France, his name is Fran, he's about my age, also one of the mist. Now go, thank you Mukuro."_

_"Fran? I already hate him, but…anything for you, Princess."_

_"Ugh, don't call me that. Oh, wait!" _He turns to look at me_. "If my hypothesis is correct, in the future, I will be forced on to the bad side, side with Vongola, they will win." _He nods.

_"Will we have to kill you?" _He jokes.

_"Actually, you might_." I smile bitterly, he frowns but I leave before he can ask or say anything else.

I open my eyes, blink a few times, and notice that Akira is looking at me worried.

"Lace-chan! Thank goodness you're awake!" He hugged me. I sat up and looked around.

"Where are we? What happened?"

"We're back at the Sawada's. You suddenly fainted and I took that chance to come take you back with us but then the long haired guy grabbed me and tried to take you back when you suddenly opened your eyes and told him to put me down. Your eyes were weird, but they were beautiful. They were a pale blue with purple irises. So they decided to take both of us back to where they're staying, and right now we're in your room."

"That's weird…" I mutter. "Are we tied up?"

"No, they untied you since you were behaving so well and showed no signs of opposing."

"Alright, well let's get out of here."

"Where's the Varia?"

"Getting ready for-"

"VOI! BRATS!" Squalo kicked the door open. I instinctively threw a hidden knife, edging itself on the wall next to his head, and glared.

"Never, ever, interrupt my cute adorable Akira! RUDE!"

"VOI! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT KNIFE? WE STRIPPED YOU FROM ALL YOUR WEAPONS!"

"CHILD MOLESTORS!" I screamed. Akira went serious, glaring at Squalo with murdering eyes.

"You…MOLESTED…Lace-chan?!" He took out his weapons but I put my hand up.

"Superbia Motherfucking Squalo, if you don't leave now, he's going to kill you. He's worse than Xanxus on a rampage." Squalo looked genuinely horrified but then it returned to his, always, irritated look.

"VOI! I DON'T CARE! WE'RE LEAVING, LET'S GO!"

"Sky battle? Let's go!" I grab Akira's hand and run out the door.

* * *

**Nine Years Later**

* * *

At some point my family made an alliance with the Giglio Nero, thanks to Tsuna. Yuni and I became great friends but haven't talked in a while since she's merged with the Gesso Family a.k.a Byaku-Tan and formed Millefiore.

I was about to sneak into Tsuna's office, like I usually do, I bumped in to someone. I fell on my butt, my hair covered my face(it got really long over the years, it used to be like Rapunzel's from Tangled… but shorter, so I cut it every now and then. Right now it reaches my ankles).

"Wow, I never thought the day would come when I met someone with the same hair color as me." I freeze. That voice. That _voice_.

"Ts-Ts-TSUNA!" I scream. I backed away from the figure, I could see _him_ through my hair, and the door to Tsuna's meeting room burst open.

"Lace-chan?!" Akira came running around the corner, but I heard him freeze as with everyone else. "Eh, who are you?"

"Hm? Oh, I'm Fran. The Varia's new mist guardian, who's the girl on the floor?" He turned to Tsuna. Tsuna's eyes widen along with everyone else's(excluding Hibari).

"Y-You look like…Lacie-chan, is this-"

"Yeah… It's him." I stand up and back away but Akira stops me.

"Lace-chan, you have to stop running away. Every since he joined the Varia you've been sneaking around here so you never have to run into him, like now. Remember what you taught me? 'Better to face your problems now than later.'"

"Fuck you."

"I like the choice of the colorful language." Fran nods. I look him and finallt raise my head, letting my hair fall back in place.

"Hi, Fran." His eyes _slightly_ widen in shock.

"You are…"

"I'm your twin sister. Lacie."

"Mother told me about you, before she died."

"Sh-she did?!" Tears brimmed my eyes.

"Yeah. Which got me thinking…"

"What?"

"Why the hell you never came back!" He raised his voice. Whoa. "I thought you were dead or you just didn't care about us!"

"Well, I never forgot either of you guys, in fact I had some of my men watch you so you didn't get hurt."

"Those were your men? I thought they were spies or something and killed them." Everything froze. From everyone behind Fran being shocked to silence, this time even Hibari, to me having a horrified expression.

"Y-you… k-killed Raina and Louise…?"

"Yeah, so what?" I glared at him. I grabbed Akira's hand and opened the window that was next to us.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am sorry to say that the alliance with Vongola and Amefurashi has now been broken." I announce. "The moment I get back to my head quarters-" My real illusion starts showing up outside, a dragon.

"Please don't do this Lacie-chan, he didn't know!" Tsuna pleaded.

"-our families will be at war." I looked at Fran. "I wanted to meet you when you were ready. But I knew you were ready, it was me who wasn't. If you could let me expl-"

"Go away." Fran said bluntly, my face fell. "I hate you. You said it yourself, our families don't have an alliance anymore, so what? Now I don't have to see you anymore." I heard a sickening _crack_ in my body.

"Lace-chan!" Akira grabbed my hand. But I screamed anyways. Hell started to break loose as my illusion went along with my screaming. I stop screaming, my illusions disappeared.

"What the hell was that."

"That was Lacie-chan's 'Urlando Rampage,'… Screaming Rampage… It can be deadly when she's in control of it…"

I blocked every other voice out now.

_Fran hates me._ Akira picks me up and hops on the dragon which starts to fly back to head quarters.

* * *

"Princess!"

"What happened?!"

"What's wrong with her?!"

"Akira! What happened to her?!"

"She met him."

Everyone freezes.

"Her… brother?" Akira nods. "Shouldn't she be happy?"

"He…" I say slowly, my voice sounds dead. "He said he…hates me…"

"What?!"

"Our alliance with the Vongola has been broken as well and we are at war with them."

"What?! Just because of Princess's brother?"

"No." I interrupt, I'm kind of just staring off into the distance right now. "He…killed Raina and Louise."

Everyone went quiet. My phone started buzzing, I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Amefurashi Decimo-chan!"

"Akira, take me to my office…" I mumble then reply to the man on the phone. His voice, I can already tell who it is.

"What is it you want, Byakura-san." Akira tenses as he sets me down in my chair. I gesture for him to get out, he hesitates but does so. He knows I like my privacy. I make sure he's not at the door before actually listening to Byakuran.

"-and I would like to merge my family with you too!"

"Okay, when do we meet to discuss this?"

"Your voice sounds so sad, Lacie-chan, brighten up! Today, I'm already here too!"

"Understood, I'll have Akira bring you up."

"Thank you, Lacie-chan!"

"See you soon, Byakuran-san."

After I told Akira to bring Byakuran up, I just sat there with Byakuran smiling and eating marshmallows. I convinced Akira to wait in the lobby with everyone else. I was sitting on the opposite couch from him.

"So, Lacie-chan-"

"I agree."

"What?" He actually opened his eyes and looked shocked.

"I agree with the merge."

Then I felt a stab in my leg.

* * *

**Concert was today so I didn't have much time to do this. Sorry! I'm tired.**

**FreeWeirdGal – I don't know. I've been told I'm REALLY good at plot twists… ;P**

**Lady Syndra – Haha thanks! :D**

**Unknown Being – I kind of thought it was short but sad.**

**Kawaii Fruits – Yeah, she has it tough :/ Thanks! **

**zero-amu – Yuuuuup! XD Squ-chaaaaaaaaaaan!~ VOOOIIIII! :D**

**Angelic Fluffle – Thanks! I try ;3 Most likely gonna update tomorrow if I'm not a lazy ass XD**

**MeWubFranxx – Yeah, since she's not gonna do anything. I didn't really have anything planned for this arc either.**

**Sorry I cut our the Varia Arc too D:**

**But I'm totally doing the future arc, and I'm following the manga canon so…yeah. It'll be hard to do the Shimon arc but I'll try! **

**Gotta go, bye-bii~**


	21. Chapter 20 - Right-Hand Woman

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

* * *

I look down at my leg slowly.

"Buakuran...what is the meaning of this?" I ask him, he injected something in me. My guess is Lithium.

"Sorry, Lacie-chan but I need you to follow everything is say," he had the creepy smile on his face. I suddenly felt very empty, like nothing mattered. Then I realized what he just did when I heard a shatter.

He broke my soul and emotions.

He knew I was weak from just meeting Fran.

He took advantage of this opportunity.

But the weird thing is, I'm still in control of myself but not completely.

"Lacie-chan, you will still be able to control yourself a bit, okay? You will be my right hand woman while Yuni-chan is my second in command. You will agree with everything I say."

"Yes, Byakuran."

"You will be the only one in your family to be a apart of the Mix Spell."

"I will not agree unless I have Akira with me."

He paused then nodded. "Alright. Your family will become the assassins of White Spell but will be under your order as well."

"Yes, Byakuran."

"You will help Yuni with the future... 'negotiation' with Sawada Tsunayoshi, I will have Shou-chan tell you about that."

"Yes, Byakuran." The sick thing is that I felt no guilt. At all.

"Oh, and you will only talk to people you think are important. Never talk to people below you."

"Yes, Byakuran."

"When we go down to the lobby, you will explain this to your family, if anyone tries to touch you, you will push the away and threaten to kill them."

"Not Akira."

"What is with you and that boy?" He sounded irritated.

"Akira helps, Byakuran, and I help him."

"Explain."

"He keeps me in check. I keep anyone from touching or getting in a 5ft diameter."

"Why is that, Lacie-chan?" He smiles, expecting something good.

"Because if anyone but me touches him he will become a psychopath killer."

"Hmmm...interesting."

I walked out of the room along side Byakuran.

"What would you like to call me, Lacie-chan?"

"Byaku-Tan." He laughs.

"I like it. I approve."

We make it to the lobby doors which I open. Everybody looks at me in relief but keep their eyes on Byakuran.

"Everyone," I announce. They snap their heads in my direction, my dead voice sounding even more dead because of the Lithium in my body. "We, the Amefurashi Family, will be merging with Millefiore." Their eyes boil into me but I have the poker face on.

"Lace..-chan?" Akira steps closer to me. I turn to look at him.

"Akira, you and I will be the only two in Mix Spell, the rest of you will be White Spell's Assassins."

"B-but Princess-" one of my men try to reach for me but I slap their hand away.

"Don't touch me. Only Akira and Byaku-Tan may touch me."

"What did you do to her, Byakuran?!" Akira stepped towards him but I stepped in front of him.

"Show respect to our new boss, Akira." Akira glared at Byakuran.

"What will become of Amefurashi's boss?"

"She will still be your boss but I will be the main boss. Yuni-chan is only second in command. Lacie-chan is my right hand woman."

"Tch...when shall we leave."

"I have your uniforms in the limo, we leave one you put those on." He turns to me and Akira. "Akira-kun's will be in the making."

* * *

We were on the way to Millefiore base. Akira and I were in the same limo as Byakuran while the others were coming in our limos.

"Byakuran...-san," Akira started. "Why are Lace-chan and I the only ones in...Mix Spell?"

"Because she is the boss of the Amefurashi and you are her right hand, correct?" Akira nodded. "I was going to have you with the others but she wanted you to be with her."

Akira scoffed. I rather be with the others." I swear everyone is starting to hate me, aren't they. Akira pointed at me, "That's not Lacie-chan. That's nothing more than an empty vessel with no feelings."

He called me Lacie.

Not Lace.

"Are you okay with this, Lacie?" Byakuran looked at me.

"If it makes Akira happy, then I confirm it." I turn to Akira. "But that also means you will be bellow me and I do not associate with people who don't matter or are bellow me." His face fell, not expecting me to reply with that. I'm guessing he expected to break out and lash at him. I turned away and looked straight ahead.

"Lacie-chan, would you like to see you friend, Yuni-chan, again?"

"Only if Yuni-sama agrees." Akira snapped his head in my direction but I didn't even spare him a glance. He gave up his position, it's his fault.

"Oh, Akira-kun, I will still assign you to be her deputy or the one to take care of her. Bring her to breakfast, lunch, and dinner, stuff like that."

"...yes, Byakuran-sama..."

We arrived at Byakuran's Millefiore base. Akira and the rest were lead away to get their uniforms while I followed Byakuran to get mine.

* * *

I was in the changing room. I gazed in the mirror not recognizing myself. I had on these booty(WHORE) shorts and a top that showed my stomach. Basically like Yuni's. They were both black with white swirly designs. I strapped on this thing around my leg and put my knife and gun in it. I walked out from the changing room.

"Perfect! Now let's go show all the White Spell, Black Spell and New assassins my new right hand woman." Some Cervello came in and put my hair in a high ponytail, letting two small chunks cascade in front of my ears.

"Yes, Byaku-Tan." He smiled.

"Later, I have some people for you to meet, alright?"

"Yes, Byaku-Tan." Then we started for the Millefiore lobby. Everyone stopped talking when we came in.

"Byakuran-sama, who are these new recruits?" Some guy walked up and bowed the. Stared at me. "Lacie-sama?"

"Oh? Have you two met already, Genkishi?"

"Yes, Byaku-Tan," I nod.

"When she came over to visit Yuni-sama before the merge," Phanny nodded too. I didn't give him a glance and just stared straight forward.

"Everyone! I'd like you to meet out new member and my right hand woman, Lacie Amefurashi. Our family has merged with them as well. Her family will still be under her orders, they are out new White Spell assassins."

"The Amefurashi?!"

"We'll definitely will win now!"

"I once overheard Lacie-sama and Yuni-sama conversing that Lacie-sama knew a lot more than she should. Even if they haven't happened yet." Phanny informed Byakutan.

"Hmmm... You didn't tell me that, Lacie-chan."

"I'm sorry, Byakutan, but you didn't ask."

Everyone went silent at my dead voice but slight attitude.

"Well, will someone show the newbies around and the ropes around here? Thank you, bye!~" Then Byakuran turned to leave and I followed.

* * *

**Be Happy. I did this chapter on my phone. That was a lot of work! This is mostly a filler chapter, I think ._.**

**RainyAme - Wow! You must really like my story o.o Thanks! :3**

**Lady Syndra - It was a needle filled with the drug, Lithium.**

**Soul Vrazy - We'll get up with the Vendice later ;)**

**Angelic Fluffle - IKR! I WOULD DRESS FEM!FRAN UP IN RANDOM COSTUMES AND CLOTHES XD AHEM!...(*whispers*calm down...) Fem!Fran would be frigging adorable! XD**

**xXnazaraXx - Thank you :)**

**Thanks, cya next chapters my fluffy unicorns!~**

**Bye-bii~**


	22. Chapter 21: Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR… you guys just wish I did ;3**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

* * *

I followed Byakutan down a few halls, gazing forward.

"So Lacie-tan—Oh, is it alright if I call you that?" He looked at me smiling, I nod. "I want you to meet some close…friends of mine."

"Yes, Byakutan," I followed him to a room and went in only to be attacked. I got out my knife and deflected all off the things coming towards me.

"Oh! It's just Byakuran-sama!" Bluebell smiled but it quickly turned into a scowl when she saw me. She looked me up and down before latching on to Byakutan's arm. "Who is she, Byakuran-sama?" She tried to hide her anger, or was it jealousy?

"This is Lacie Amefurashi, she is now my right-hand woman," Byakuran briefly explained.

"She's not even cute!" Bluebell glared at me but I didn't look at her.

"Oh, this is not good…" Byakuran muttered. "Lacie-tan, do you know who these people are?" I nod. "Can you give an example of your…knowledge."

I turned to the first Kikyo, the leader.

"Kikyo is the leader of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths," I started, "looks to have malachite green hair. He appears, or is, calmer than the rest of his fellow Funeral Wreaths, keeping his cool at all times." I started adjusting a bit so that I didn't give away the future. But with restrictions, it's kind of hard. "Your flame attribute is Cloud and you also have the Cloud Mare Ring. Box Weapons: Campanula di Nuvola, Velociraptor di Nuvola, and Cloud Box of Carnage."

"Byakuran! Where did she learn this?!" Bluebell stared in shock at me.

"I don't know. There should be no files on you, let alone be known to anybody." Shit.

"Girl! Do me next!" Bluebell challenged me. Oh hell naw bitch! Don't tell me what to do! I ignored her and turned to Zakuro.

"Zakuro, in order to prove his loyalty to Byakutan, he destroyed his entire hometown by causing a volcano's lava to flow onto it, he even took a bath, or sauna, in it. Zakuro is always prone to have mood swings from time to time. Attribute is Storm and has the Storm Mare Ring. Box Weapons: Storm Box of Carnage."

I turned to Daisy.

"Daisy carries around a ripped up rabbit and appears to have several stitches around his face. It's possible that he possesses an incredible ability to kill. His sun ring gives him immortality, making him 'the corpse who lives to kill.' His attribute is the Sun flame and has the Sun Mare Ring. Box Weapons: Sun Rhino and Sun Box of carnage."

Turn to Torikabuto.

"Torikabuto has the body of a sacrificed monk, while his actual power and spirit is contained by the cursed mask that he wears. Attribute is Mist and has the Mist mare Ring. Box Weapon: MistSea Snakes, Mist Box of Carnage. But he can also use the Lightning attribute."

I turn to Byakuran.

"Then there's Ghost-"

"Let's not talk about Ghost, Lacie." Byakuran said sharply. Everyone looked at me like I had all the answers to the world.

"What about me?!" Bluebell complained. I turned to her.

"I forgot you were there. Last, but certainly least, Bluebell. Bluebell, despite her appearances, has a sharp tongue, noted when from when she curses at Zakuro when he tells her she has a flat chest. Although she does have a flat chest, probably annoys the hell out of everyone she meets, and is a clingy-ass-bitch—slut." I said in a completely monotone voice and stared ahead instead of looking at anyone or anything in particular. "She has the Rain Attribute and the Rain Mare Ring. Box Weapons: RainSea Shells and Rain Box of Carnage." I turn to Bykautan who was trying hard not to laugh. "Byakutan, may I know where my room is? I am very exhausted from to…day…" I trail off when I feel something trying to enter my head. I put a hand to my forehead and just stood there staring at Byakuran. Bluebell came up to me and waved a hand in front of my face.

"I wouldn't do that, Idjit. She's a highly trained assassin," Zakura rolled his eyes.

"So are we." She stuck out her tongue at him. She looked at me again before poking my cheek. I grabbed her wrist and started crushing it rapidly. She screamed in pain and got on one knee.

"No one is allowed to touch me but Byakutan and Akira. I will not have anybody, especially someone below me, touch me. If you ever touch me again, I will kill you." There was a sickening snap and Bluebell screaming. I let go of her hand and took my place next to Byakutan.

"What did you do to her, Lacie-tan?" Byakuran smiled at the sight in front of him.

"I broke her wrist for touching me." I said coldly. Daisy walked up to her and started using his Sun flames.

"There's so many fractures… crushed until the bone couldn't take it anymore and just broke. It became too fragile to hold itself up, let alone still be crushed by her hand," Daisy explained and looked at me, handing me a dead flower. I took it and put it in his hair. Everyone stared at me in surprise(not Bluebell, she's crying her eyes out on the floor).

"Lacie-tan, before you go…Do you know what my power is?" I nod.

"You can share knowledge with the other you's in parallel worlds."

"And why is it that you're only in this parallel world and not any of the others?"

"I don't know, Byakutan, ask Jegus." Everyone stared at me with a 'WTF' expression, except for Daisy, Bluebell and Torikabuto.

"Je…gus?" I nod. "What the hell is 'Jegus?'"

"Troll Jesus."

Then Byakutan had Cervello take me to my room and add a bit more Lithium to my body. Ouch.

* * *

I walk into a room that Byakuran-sama told me to go to. There sitting in the middle of the room, at a table for two with tea and snacks, was the Second-in-Command.

Yuni of The Sky, Yuni Giglio Nero, Yuni…My friend.

Her head slowly turned to me then nodded towards the seat. I walked over and sat down. We both stared at each other, then I felt something pulling at my head. My mind went blank.

I open my eyes to see… none other than Yuni herself.

"Lacie-chan?"

"Please do not call me that. What is it you need, Yuni-sama?" I ask, my mind was affected with the Lithium so I'm still like I am on the outside.

"Oh, how did I get you into this?!" She looked distraught, she turned to look at me. "You were in none of the other parallel worlds, how am I supposed to know what to do?"

"Nothing." I answer. "We will kill Sawada Tsunayoshi, Vongola Decimo, in a few weeks. Correct, Yuni-sama?" She nodded sadly. I started forcefully fighting the Lithium in my body for control, which worked. "Yuni…" I struggled. She looked at me surprised.

"Lacie-chan! You're back to normal!" I pushed her back from the unexpectedly quick hug.

"Only… for a bit… Irie Shoichi is with Vongola, he will inspect the gun that we will be using and put a special bullet in it so that we won't actually kill Tuna-Fish."

She smiles brightly.

"Thank goodness!"

"Yuni, listen to me while I can still talk on my own free will…" She looks at me curiously. "You're going to—Yuni-sama, what is it that you need." I said again.

_I couldn't finish, damn it! _

"Lacie-chan?"

"Please do not call me that, Yuni-sama." I said sternly.

She was quite then dismissed us from this place. I blinked and found myself staring at 'Yuni.' It was as if our bodies had been moving on our own since half the snacks and tea were already gone. I looked over when the door opened.

"Hello, Lacie-tan, Yuni-chan!" Byakutan smiled as he walked over to us smiling.

"Good evening, Byakutan/Byakuran-sama." Both Yuni and I say at the same time. We look at each other and stare.

"So how was the tea party for two?" He asked.

"It was nice." We said at the same time again.

"I see…why are you talking at the same time?"

"I don't know." That has got to be some kind of streak or something…

"...Anyways…I'll be back in thirty minutes. Yuni-chan, please explain the new plan of our next 'negotiation' with Vongola."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama."

"Alright, see you guys soon~"

"Goodbye, Byakutan/Byakuran-sama." We stared at each other for a moment before she started explaining things to me.

I felt like throwing up.

I cannot do that.

But I can't refuse.

I have no control over my body and barely my mind.

Those thirty minutes went fast since people came in to take Yuni to her throne or whatever and told me that Byakutan was looking for me.

I was walking down halls when I bumped into someone and almost fell.

"A-Ah! I-I'm sorry!" The person helped steady myself before I looked up at him. Oh shit, it's him.

Leonardo Lippi.

"Don't touch me," I slapped his hands away from me as I stared in his eyes. "Who are you, I haven't seen you before."

"Lacie-chan, we both know that you know who I am," he looked at me skeptically.

"Leonardo Lippi, do not call me that or I shall sentence you to death." I said sharply. He looked at me surprised before bowing.

"Please accept my apologies, Lacie-sama…" Before turning to walk away muttering 'What the hell happened to her…'

I took out one of my ninja stars(yup, I have those) and throwing it at him. It edged itself into the wall right next to his head, he froze.

I gasped in pain as I kneeled on the floor and called his name. "M…Mukuro…" He turned around and stared at me.

"What is it, Lacie-_sama_," he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't want to…" Tears spilled done my emotionless face, he looked taken aback. "But I can barely control my own body, let alone my mind."

"What have they done to you, Lacie…" He kneeled and stroked my hair. "What are they making you do?"

"Tuna-Fish… Don't let him come here for negotiation… please…" I cry out as I feel my control slipping. "Act like your trying to help me…about to…lose…control…" I feel him grab m shoulders and shake me.

"Lacie-sama?! Lacie-sama!" He yelled worriedly as my control slipped. People started running down the halls, even Byakuran, as Leonardo yelled for help. "Lacie-sama, please be okay!"

"Lacie-tan, what happened?" Byakutan asked looking at my tear stained face.

"It hurts, Byakutan."

"What hurts?"

"The mark…the mark is overflowing… I can't hold anymore..."

"Mark?" He asked curiously. "Take her to the nursery and find the mark she's talking about. Find what the problem is."

"Yes, Byakuran-sama!"

Now, the mark shall be revealed.

And everyone in the room will be burnt to a crisp.

* * *

**I am so sorry I haven't updating in a long time! I had a trip to Texas last week for band and I didn't have time to upload this chapter on time.**

**So here's my lame excuse of a chapter.**

**Anyways, we're closing in one Tuna-Fish's death, NUUUUUU! D'X**

**Well, anyways…**

**I'm not doing review responses this chapter okay? Sorry :(**

**But I will next chapter, I promise! **

**Alright, well…Bye-Bii~**


	23. Chapter 22 - Loved

_Why is it that every time I come close to love, it slips right through my fingers? - Me_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR…T^T_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

I was put on a gurney and rolled to the infirmary. What people didn't know was that they were about to die.

"Hurry, undress her!" EW! There are pedophiles here?! That is just WRONG!

My chest starts glowing and all the flames start flowing out.

"W-What's going on?!"

"S-She! She was experimented ! She's the girl who disappeared from the Estraneo Lab thirteen years ago!"

"Shut… SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" I scream, tears streaming down my face from the pain. The flames finish escaping and form into a sphere above my head. I just stare at it as if deciding what to do with it.

"Nobody move… That sphere holds all the flames combined and can explode if any contact with it is made…" Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. _Shut up_.

**_Lacie-chan?_**

Shut up.

Shut up.

Shut up.

Shut up.

_Shut up_.

Why can't everyone just _shut up_.

I stare at the sphere before opening my mouth to say something.

"Kill them." The sphere moved, as if turning to me. "Kill everyone in this room. Burn them to a crisp. They're going to try to take you away from me."

The sphere turned every color of the flames it had before putting a bubble around me and exploding. Everyone in the room screamed. Blood flew everywhere. I stared at the ceiling as everyone around me was dying. I didn't care who they were, they are not to be alive after this situation. Then silence entered the room and I just lie there. The door opened with a BAM on the wall. The smoke cleared rather quickly as the bubble around me shrunk and entered my mark. I suddenly felt as light as a feather. Like an elephant danced off my shoulders.

I turned my head to the side to stare at the person at the door.

"Lace-chan!" Akira yelled, tears down his face. He ran over to me, avoiding all the bodies in the process, before reaching me. "Are you okay?! Please tell me you're okay…" His tears started hitting my face. I just stared at him. _He called me Lace-chan..._

"Akira…-kun…" I reached(more like forced) my hand up to cup his cheek. "It no longer hurts. Do not worry. Please take me to my room then send Leonardo Lippi up with my dinner. I am not feeling well." I explained. He just nodded before picking me up bridal style and exiting the room. People were running over after hearing the explosion. Akira kicked the door closed behind him. Byakuran walked up to us frowning.

"What happened, Lacie-tan?"

"I would get that room cleaned up if I were you before the smell of corpses sticks," Akira says with a scowl on his face. "I'm taking Lace-chan to her room as requested. She's not feeling well. She also requested that Leonardo Lippi brings her dinner up since I shall be staying with her."

"I see… How did they die?" Byautan asked smirking.

"That is my fault Byakutan, I said that I would not let anyone touch me and when they yelled to undress me I got very angry."

"Hmmm~ Alright then. I will send my attendant up with dinner at eight-sharp."

"Thank you, Byakuran-sama." He turned around and started walking me to my room which I still haven't seen.

On our way there I got bored until I looked at Akira. I never really paid attention to him much in the past since I was so focused on keeping the story in check. I never really noticed how… attractive Akira is.

He had silver hair and bright blue big eyes that somehow narrowed over the years so they seem more half-lidded. He was strong and muscular but not completely buff. In all the years I've been with him, he's never once won against me in a spar. But I'm beginning to question if I really deserve Akira.

He's was always trying to help me and be there for me and I just pushed him away every time. I still do.

Not this time.

"Akira…" I broke the silence and the trance I was in as Akira set me down. I didn't even notice that we had entered my current room. "…do you hate me."

"W-what?" He asked as if he expected me to tell him to leave.

"Do you hate me?" I repeated, my eyes started closing from exhaustion.

"Lace-chan…" He smiled at me, the first real smile since the Varia Arc(that's a story for another time). "I could _never_ hate you."

"Why is that, Akira? I've always pushed you away and yet you were always there anyways…" I started falling asleep. I really did fall asleep before I got a reply. But his presence was still there, I could feel him there, smiling. After a while, I guess he thought I was asleep(which I am), his reply echoed through my dream world.

"Because, Lace-chan, I love you."

That's when my dream-self started crying. Actually, we all started crying; the three of us.

Me; Lacie.

My dream-self.

The past me; Madeline.

Why? Because we have never realized how much Akira really cared for us. Or anybody else for that matter.

We were loved. People actually cared.

And one of them are going to die in a month.

By mine and Yuni's hands.

* * *

**AAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDD that's a wrap! If anyone can guess the ending of the story then I shall record a video of my friend at a local walmart in my footsie-jammies(she loves wearing it, idk why.-.) dancing to PoPiPo(by Hatsune Miku) while munching on pocky. Mwahahaha. And post it on youtube then send you a link to it :b**

**BUT ONLY IF YOU GUESS CORRECTLY!**

**Anyways, I forgot to tell you last chapter but I haven't been updating as fast lately cause…well…I've been crying every time I get home from school(four more days and summer vacation bitches!) cause when we got back from Texas everything was fine. But on Monday…my(now ex)boyfriend broke up with me… THROUGH A FUCKING TEXT!**

**Literally his words(THROUGH A TEX!): "Hey… Listen I'm sorry I'm doing this but I can't do this relationship anymore. It isn't the same as it was before. It's weird, ya know. I'm sorry but I can't be in a relationship with you anymore." **

**Then there was the classic—: "I'm sorry. It's really nothing against you it was me."**

**Anyways! Reviews! :D**

**Angelic Fluffle – Haha, I loved it. We stayed at the Great Wolf Lodge(very nice hotel) and let me just say… the food is AMAZING! But anyways, it was like this water park there too, but I've never really been a big fan of pools(I always get molested or violated in some sort of way). AND… my (ex)boyfriend was there too(band trip, he plays saxophone) and even helped me in the Lazy River and stayed with me. That night he said "I love you" to me, three days later he tells me he can't be in a relationship with me anymore. Dlkjfasndfaksdnf. Sorry, I just put out my frustration on you… :c**

**RainyAme – Troll JEGUS! DX It was.. *twitch* read review above you, it explains my trip*twitch twitch***

**xXnazaraXx – Thanks, I appreciate your understanding. *sad smile***

**zero-amu – I know! I surprised myself with this chapter… o.o Even if it was kind of short and if I made it in school… YUP. You heard me right. I made this chapter in school XD Cause that's how awesome I am ;b**

**pinkus-pyon – Why, thank you very much :3 **

**Anyways, I'm on my mother's laptop and with my bro and sis cause I'm scared the lights will go out again. Right now we're on Tornado Watch/Warning so we're on the lookout for sirens. But I'm freaking out anyways because I have trauma of thunder storms. **

**I'm hungry. I'm going to go get some food.**

**Cya soon guys c:**

**Bye-Bii~**


	24. Chapter 23 - The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

**Chapter 23**

* * *

I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and see Akira smiling at me and telling me to wake up. I sit up obediently and look at him.

"Lace-chan?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, Akira?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He sighed as he turned to someone. I didn't notice that person was standing there.

"Lacie-sama, I have brought your meal," Leonardo Lippi said. He set it down and was about to leave until I stopped him.

"Leonardo-san," he froze at the coldness in my voice, "you should really be careful as to where you're stepping. If you step on _Sanguigna _you will not go unpunished." He looked down to see a tail. A tail that belonged to a white tiger, who was sleeping soundly on a special pillow.

"Lace-chan, you named him _blood_?" I looked back to Akira.

"I didn't choose the name, Akira." I raised my hand to his forehead and poked it. In that instant time froze.

_"What am I to name you… I can't think when you're licking my face…" I said trying to figure out what to name my new tiger who was licking my face. He was only a cub then._

_"VOOOOIII! HOW THE HELL SHOULD WE KNOW?!"Squ-chan yelled waving his sword around._

_"SHUT UP! I WAS TALKING TO MYSELF!" Chrome was sitting next to me staring at the cub in my arms. _

_"Mukuro-sama said that why you don't just name him something that reminds you of something important," she said still staring at the small cub who would soon grow to a larger size._

_"Never thought the Pineapple Queen would say something smart to me," I laughed. Akira came in with a distant look in his eyes. I frowned, he's been like this since the Varia Arc and it's bothering me. I mean sure what happened was kind of bad but not too bad to still feel guilt years later. When I thought of something important it somehow always came to Fran. _

_"Your name shall be…Pudding!" I announce. Everyone falls(anime-style of course) except for Xan-Xan and Hibari-sama, their eyes only twitched._

_"L-Lacie-chan! Shouldn't you give him a more _reasonable_ name?!" Tsuna sweatdropped. I looked at him, I know why they didn't show his future self in either series now. He was downright __**sexy**__. His facial features and body became more like Primo's, which shocks most people when they see his family as they resemble the first generation. _

_"But when I think of something important it always comes back to…him." Everyone just looked at me. Over the years, I was able to tell the Varia about Fran. I even told them he would be the new mist guardian soon and for anyone in Vongola to tell him about me. _

_"…Shorty," I looked over to Hibari-sama, "your little attendant is not here." I snapped and looked around._

_"A-Akira?!"_

I ended the memory and Akira stared at me in astonishment. For somereason, Akira reminded me of my only friend when I was alive. I was able to remember him because of Akira. They're alike in many ways, I also had the biggest crush on him…until..

"Lacie-chan," I looked over at Leonardo Lippi who I forgot was even standing there. "You need to eat your meal…please." I nod and start eating my now cold porridge. Porridge? What the fuck, Byakuran?! I'm sixteen, not an elderly woman on the edge of dying of heart failure!

Bitch.

When I finished Leonardo picked up the tray and walked out, politely excusing himself. I have to admit…Mukuro is one fine actor.

"Lace-chan?" I turn back to Akira and give a slight smile, which was extremely hard to do through the drug.

"Nothing, Akira. I'm just tired."

"Then you should sleep…" He smiled and stood up to leave. "I'll do your paperwork for now so that you'll just have to sign them." I nod and close my eyes.

Thank god I don't have to do that shit.

* * *

It's already been a month since I've been here.

Eight new shots of Lithium in that time period and became like the emotionless (and girl) version of Hibari Kyoya.

It's time for the Millefiore-Vongola 'negotiation' and I feel like throwing up blood and guts.

I'm standing on Byakutan's right with Akira at my right and Yuni at Byakutan's left. We were all walking to the front of this place, our legs moving in sync: _Left, right, left right._

That's when they came in to view. I felt a pain in my chest but ignored it since it's unbecoming of a right-hand.

There they were standing together. The family I left: Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Kyouyaand Chrome was there as well. But what shocked me was that part of the Varia was there as well. By that I mean Xan-Xan, Squ-chan, and _Fran_.

"Lacie…-chan?" Tsunayoshi looked at me shocked, as did everyone else(if you looked carefully you could have seen Hibari's eyes widen…and did I mention that no one knows where I went? I kind of just went…missing) while I stood next to Byakutan. He looked over to Akira. "When we heard your family disappeared… When did you…?"

"A month ago, Tsunayoshi-san," Akira answered bitterly. "When the Varia's illusionist broke Lace-chan."

Byakutan looked surprised for just a moment.

"Hmm~ This is surprising. I thought you only had a fight with the Vongola, why didn't you tell me you had a twin especially one that's in the Varia, Lacie-chan?" Byakutan smiled at me but if you strained your ear you could hear the slight annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry, Byakutan, but you never asked about my personal life," I stated simply. Fran snapped his head at me with shock in his eyes. It's probably because over the month I've been here… I basically became a person with no feelings or emotions again. No reason to smile anymore, not even for Akira. My voice became a slightly lower pitch than the little girl tone I had(and forced to make deeper so people recognized that I was older than I looked). But even I was surprised when he looked at me. Actually _looked_ at _me_.

"Byakuran-sama, you have someone waiting in the _game_ room, shall I escort the Vongolas to the meeting room?" Yuni asked clicking off her communicator.

"I see…" He grumbled. "Yes, go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." And so we led them to the meeting room while Byakutan went towards the opposite hallway.

"We're here." I announced while propping the door open and walking in after Yuni. Akira stayed by the door until everyone was in and he closed the door. We all sat down, me at the right of Byakuran's chair and Yuni at the left. Akira bowed and exited the room since he's not allowed in the meeting room with higher-ups but wait outside the door.

My hand reached felt the gun on my leg remembering Shoichi looking at it.

_Is there something wrong with the gun I am using, Shoichi-san?" I asked him. Believe it or not, I had blocked any memories involving the future with the help of Alice. I rarely hear from her though…_

_"-acie-sama?" I look up at Shoichi, I blanked out._

_"Yes?"_

_"You didn't respond. I said your gun is ready and you can go eat breakfast now."_

_I nod and took the gun, putting it back in its secure place._

"Yuni-sama, what is taking Byakutan such a long time away?" I ask, concern slightly in my voice. I also grew very fond of the man who drugged me for some reason.

"Byakuran-sama should be on his way, Lacie-san," She responded and I just nodded.

"Lacie-chan—"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I would rather you not treat me as a friend," I scolded.

"E-eh…?"

"Sorry I'm late!~ I had to grab some marshmallows on my way back~"

"It's alright, Byakuran-sama/Byakutan." Yuni and I said it at the same time. We had a habit of doing that a lot.

"Haven't you guys talked at all? I could practically feel the tension out in the hall!"

"What's there to talk about?" I asked.

"Lots of things, Lacie," Fran spoke out. We all looked at him.

"There is, really~ Well let's get down to business!" Byakutan sat down smiling and eating away his marshmallows. Yuni and I stand up, it was time.

We both walk over to Tsuna, his guardians had their guards up of course. I hug him, everyone looked shocked yet happy that I might have forgave Vongola. The tears started to build up and threaten themselves to fall. I reached for my gun and pointed it at Tsuna's chest as I turned the safety off and his eyes widen.

"L-Lacie…-chan?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi… you will be dearly missed."

Then I pulled the trigger.

Everything went in slow motion.

From Tsuna slightly flying back from the impact, _smiling_. It was more of a sad yet…hopeful smile.

To the throbbing in my head that made me collapse and scream in pain. Medics ran in and pulled me up and I glared at them, then I glared at Byakuran. I knocked the medics out and ran across the table with my knives.

"BYAKURAAAAAAAAN!" I roared in anger, even the Vongola turned to look over at me briefly, but the look in their eyes… it was pure loathing. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" I scream with tears streaming down my face.

"Ohh! Lacie! You've regained consciousness again?" The Vongola were carefully carrying Tsuna out. Yuni was blocking my way so I looked back to see Fran, Squalo and Xanxus glaring at me.

"I'm sorry, for everything…" I said. They only scoffed and turned to leave. I turned away but not before missing the hidden camera the Fran left and him pulling out a screen to watch.

"Lacie-san, you are threatening the life of your boss. Know your place and back down."

"I'm sorry, Yuni!" I pick her up and kind of throw her to the side on the couch(when did that get there?!).

Some Cervello appeared out of no where with more Lithium. A _lot_ of it.

"Ahh? Lacie-tan! It seems that you need even more Lithium to obey my orders." His face was cold and irritated. I've always managed to break out of the drug and he would get upset about it.

"I'm a fighter, Byakuran. I won't let you have your ways anymore. I may be put under that beloved drug of yours, but that doesn't mean you've won my heart, and my heart is with Vongo—" There's three stabs in each of my arms and three in each legs. "…la…" I fall to my knees and let darkness consume me once again.

"Lacie-chan, you will not forget that you belong to me and no one else. Got it?" He actually snapped at me, before I passed out, out of habit I said:

"Yes…..Byaku….ran…" Then, everything finally went black.

* * *

**Fran's POV(THAT'S RIGHT BITCHES! :D Fran has feelings in this, and he's OOC BUT WWHATEVVER)**

When we first arrived, I dreaded the moment of meeting. We all knew something was going to go wrong.

It did.

My sister appeared alongside this, Byakuran guy. It shocked us all, really. Her family had suddenly disappeared from the face of the earth, and here she is. On the enemies side. There was something about her eyes that seemed distant though. Then it got worse.

When my own flesh and blood shot our boss right in front of us.

It was like her stabbing me with knives when she did that. After Lacie left the Vongola, they all explained to me about when she was little, I was always on her mind. I forgave her, but the problem was…she just vanished. But now she's here. And she just killed our 'Boss'.

His guardians were around him instantly. Then we heard a roar.

"BYAKURAAAAAAAAN!" Everyone looked at her in pure loathing, I was the only who noticed the tears streaming down her face as she ran across the table with knives in her hands. The Vongola started ignoring her but I still listened. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU MADE ME DO THIS!" Just what is going on?

"Ohh! Lacie! You've regained consciousness again?" Byakuran had this look of irritation on his face. The other girl, Yuni, was blocking Lacie's way, she looked back at us. Shark Captain and Boss were glaring at her. Then I realized I was too.

"I'm sorry, for everything…" We scoffed and turned to leave. I secretly put a camera in the hidden in mist flames before leaving and pulled out a screen to watch.

_"Lacie-san, you are threatening the life of your boss. Know your place and back down."_ Yuni said, still blocking Lacie's way.

_"I'm sorry, Yuni!"_ Lacie pick her up threw her to the side on the couch…when did that get there?

Some Cervello appeared out of no where with stuff in their hands. Shark Captain came next to me and was about to shout for being slow when he saw what I was watching.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE Y—" He started, but what we heard next shut him up and explained _everything._

_"Ahh? Lacie-tan! It seems that you need even more Lithium to obey my orders."_ Byakuran's face was cold and irritated.

_"I'm a fighter, Byakuran. I won't let you have your ways anymore. I may be put under that beloved drug of yours, but that doesn't mean you've won my heart, and my heart is with Vongo—"_ There's three needle-things in each of her arms and three in each legs. _"…la…"_ She falls to my knees and looks like she's about to pass out.

_"Lacie-chan, you will not forget that you belong to me and no one else. Got it?"_

Her eyes slowly started closing until she said something.

"_Yes…..Byaku….ran…"_

"Shark Captain."

"Shut up, trash. I know." We caught up with everyone and we got in the limo and rushed the driver back to HQ. "VVVOOOOIIII! EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" Everyone turned to glare at him.

"It wasn't Lacie-chan's fault."

"Herbivore. Do not defend the enemy, even if the carnivore is your _twin_."

"I have a right to defend her, because that wasn't her."

"TRASH! GET TO THE FUCKING POINT!" Boss shouted at us.

"VVOOOIII! THE GIRL WAS DRUGGED, YOU STUPID-DAMNED-LAZY BOSS!"

Everyone went quiet.

"What drug…?" The sun guardian asked. I turned to look at him and everyone looked at me expectantly.

"Lithium."

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY! **

**I had writers block -.-**

**PICTURE LINK OF AKIRA IS ON MY BIO-PAGE-THINGIE-WHATEVER-ITS-CALLED!**

**But I updated! :D**

**zero-amu – Akira is actually from a manga I'm reading at the moment. So I thought I'd borrow him, hehe XD**

**Guest – The Estraneo thing is a story soon to come, maybe. Because 'Leonardo Lippi' heard that and Mukuro is going to ask her later in the past.**

**RainyAme – Thanks! We actually had two tornadoes in a row a few days ago. Ugh! DX**

**Guest – Holy shit, you got it. WE HAVE A WIIIIEEEEEEEENNNNNNNEEEEEEERRRRR! :O LOL!..jk.**

**Angelic Fluffle – I have recently put a link on my bio so go check it out? :3 I'm about to enter high school once summer is over ._. I feel so young -.-**

**xXnazaraXx - *cries with you* It's always nice knowing you're loved.**

**MeWubFranxx – Well, from what I remember of The Truth of the Sky… Squalo's number is 1-800-VOII ._. and yes, it's called being bipolar XD But don't worry, I am too :b**

**OKAY! Do you guys think I should continue to the Simon Arc/Battle of the Rainbow(Manga series, read it all bro*puts on cool shades*) or end it after the future arc? I'll put a poll up so please check that out as well while you're staring at Akira XD**

**Cya soon?**

**Bye-Bii~**


	25. Chapter 24 - The Truth is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

I opened my eyes and looked up. I was strapped down to a chair in a dark room where only a lone light shone on me. I felt something poking my dream-self in my head. Then I heard a whisper from me.

**_"That hidden camera has been following you. _****They're****_ watching."_**

Ah, so the Vongola were now watching me?

_Thank you… Fran…_

"Lacie-chaaaaaan~" I shivered and look over to Byakuran who had two cervello with _endless_ amount of Lithium. "I am very tired of you coming back. Although I do want to meet your real personality, I rather have you not threatening my life for what I had you do to your precious Tsunayoshi."

"Byakuran, I am a fighting person. I will always come back to kick your ass. But next time, I won't be alone," I smile wickedly. "Oh, no. I definitely won't be alone. Vongola will beat you, Byakuran. Whether you try to prevent it or not, it will work out in the end and you will fa—" I didn't finish my sentence because I let out a glass-shattering scream. Byakuran had gotten irritated with me and had signaled for the Cervello to insert the Lithium. One in each leg.

"I don't think so, Lacie-chan. I will always be on top." I cracked a smile and started laughing.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, BITCH!" I was cackling by now. "No, Byakuran! You will fail in your attempts to destroy this world as well! Your power here is—" _Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!_ "USELESS!"

"LACIE." He bellowed(_actually_ bellowed). "I would _appreciate_ if you _respect your boss_.

"My boss is dead," I spat out but then I looked at all the needles sticking out of my legs, "and it's mostly my fault." I felt another stab as I felt myself going into a trance.

"Lacie-chan. Who is your boss?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Wrong!~" _Stab!_ "It's _me_. Byakuran. Again, who is your boss?"

"…Byaku…ran…"

"Good." He stroked my hair. "Who is my right-hand woman?"

"…me."

"Correct!~ See? Isn't this easier?" I just stared straight forward, I couldn't move. I felt so…_helpless_. "Who is the enemy?"

"…" _Stab!_

"**_Vongola_**. _Who is the enemy_?"

"…Von…Von…" _Stab! Stab! Stab!_

_"Lacie-chan~ __**Who is the enemy**__?"_

"Von…Vongo…la…"

"Correct. Will you ever threaten me again?"

"No."

"Good girl. Would you like a kiss from your boss?" What. A. Pedophile.

"No." He frowned but then smiled again.

"Now, last question. Who do you hate right now?"

"It's you, Byakuran." He went quite for a moment. I saw a blush run across his face as well as anger. He stabbed in three more needles. "_Wrong_, you hate the _Vongola_. They abandoned you. I took you in, I cared for you!" He actually started shouting. "Don't you understand, Lacie? _They don't want you!_ They never did! They loath and detest you! Forget them! Block them from your memory!"

Tears started forming in my eyes and making their way down my cheeks.

"You belong to _me_, Lacie. _Don't forget that._" He turned to leave. "Cevello, remove the needles and put her in bed. She needs to rest."

I closed my eyes as I drifted off to sleep.

They loath me. Forget them… their faces are drifting away to the back of my mind. Along with the memories I made with them.

Wait… does this mean Byakuran likes me?

...

Shit.

* * *

**Author's POV – At Vongola HQ**

They all stood there frozen outside the infirmary room. Ryohei and some others were doing surgery on the bullet wound to try to save their boss…. But his life was close to death already. But the reason they're all frozen is because they had just witnessed on a big screen TV on the wall that Fran wired to his mini screen to watch Byakuran. Even Hibari was silenced.

What they say was pure horror.

Lacie was unconscious and strapped down to a chair but woke up just when the screen turned on the big TV. They watched as she shivered when Byakuran called her name.

"Lacie-chaaaaaan~" Byakuran who had two cervello with _endless_ amount of needles which they guessed was the drug. "I am very tired of you coming back. Although I do want to meet your real personality, I rather have you not threatening my life for what I had you do to your precious Tsunayoshi." They stared in shock, well not Fran and Squalo, they already knew.

"Byakuran, I am a fighting person. I will always come back to kick your ass. But next time, I won't be alone," She smiled wickedly. "Oh, no. I definitely won't be alone. Vongola will beat you, Byakuran. Whether you try to prevent it or not, it will work out in the end and you will fa—" She didn't finish her sentence because she let out a glass-shattering scream. Byakuran had gotten and signaled for the Cervello to insert the Lithium. He then told them to leave.

"I don't think so, Lacie-chan. I will always be on top." She cracked a smile and started giggling.

"THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID, BITCH!" She was cackling like a maniac. She was actually scaring them. "No, Byakuran! You will fail in your attempts to destroy this world as well! Your power here is—" _Stab! Stab! Stab! Stab!_ "USELESS!"

With each stab, most of us winced. But got us the most was that she might have left mentally and physically. But her heart is still here.

We watched for a while. This went on for a while. Then they paid close attention to one part.

"Who is the enemy?" Byakuran demanded. When she didn't answer he stabbed another needle in her skin.

"**_Vongola_**. _Who is the enemy_?"

"…Von…Von…" She couldn't answer. Byakuran frowned and stabbed three more in.

_"Lacie-chan~ __**Who is the enemy**__?"_

"Von…Vongo…la…" Everyone in the room frowned. She sounded so… distant. That wasn't even here anymore(again). It was an empty vessel who's just being manipulated.

"Correct. Will you ever threaten me again?"

"No."

"Good girl. Would you like a kiss from your boss?" Everyone looked over at Fran only to see his eye repeatedly twitch in irritation… or was it anger?

"No."

"Now, last question. Who do you hate right now?"

"It's you, Byakuran." He went quiet for a moment then he stabbed in three more needles.

"_Wrong_, you hate the _Vongola_. They abandoned you. I took you in, I cared for you!" Said Famiglia looked anywhere but the screen, especially Fran. "Don't you understand, Lacie? _They don't want you!_ They never did! They loath and detest you! Forget them! Block them from your memory! You belong to _me_, Lacie. _Don't forget that._" He turned to leave. "Cevello, remove the needles and put her in bed. She needs to rest."

Fran made the camera disappear as they all sat there in silence.

"She…" Yamamoto was the first to speak. "She was forced to…kill Tsuna?"

"Yeah…" Gokudera looked down at the ground.

Just then, Ryohei came out with doom and gloom written all over his face.

"Sawada…is gone."

Silent tears slid down the Guardians' cheeks.

"He left a final message to tell you…" They looked at the Sun Guardian expectantly. "He said…'When the time is right, take out Millefiore, and save Lacie and Yuni. Fran, get Lacie. If you don't, I'll kill you. I'll see you all, in due time…'"

Who knew that Tsuna could actually use the threat "I'll kill you"?

It didn't take an idiot to know that already. Of course they were going to save Lacie, but what did he mean 'when the time is right'?

They'll just have to wait for that time and see what the hell Tsuna meant.

**_You have no idea…_** A figure thought as she stood in the middle of all of them. She had long teal hair that was knee-length and she was wearing a white shirt that stopped at her ribcage, showing off her stomach, and matching white shorts. She was barefoot and had the mark right in the middle of her collar bones. Why the Vongola couldn't see her?

She was transpartent. She wasn't really there; physically speaking.

The girl smiled and looked at the other girl beside her in the same clothes but instead this girl also sported a big puffy hat and an orange pacifier tied by a pink ribbon.

**"Thanks for letting me see them, Yuni."**

**"I'm just glad to finally see you smile."**

**"I won't be completely happy until everything goes as planned."**

**"Lacie-chan…"**

Then the two disappeared and returned to their minds.

* * *

**Sorry peeps. This is a filler chapter. It's 'cause the Future Arc is finally beginning.**

**Anyways. Turns out my Nana, Uncle and cousin are coming in two weeks. So I'm stuck cleaning everything -.- But that won't stop me from updating! :D**

**Angelic Fluffle – Eh...well…yeah. Apparently I'm both mature and immature at the same time. My parents hate it when I get in relationships but I do it anyways. They can't control my love life and I'm not planning on it ever happening either. As for the writing part…. I just love writing a lot. I spend a lot of free time either writing ideas for Fanfics or drawing. I doodle a lot.. xD**

**RainyAme – I would have squealed too if my (current) favorite story was updated…oh wait. I did that today… xD As for the tornadoes…ughhh. I feel really bad for the people who's house got hit :/ People are homeless now and all I'm doing is sitting here in my computer writing this… I feel guilty and upset now TT^TT**

**Celeste D. Lilica – Then it won't end!...yet ._.**

**Zero-amu – Well, he doesn't hate ****_anymore_****. :b Now they know the truth... the truth always hurts. Of course Tsuna won't die. He's Tsuna for crying out loud! XD**

**xXnazaraXx – Pretend? More like forced to do the everyday activities of a right-hand woman. **

**Soul Vrazy – Of course! Always leave reviews! :D**

**Guest – Thank you very much! / I'm glad you like it c:**

**MeWubFranxx – I died laughing when I read your review! This was in my imagination if I ever called the Varia/Squalo(I guess you can count this as an OMAKE XD):**

**Me: *dials number and puts phone down on speaker then waits***

**Squ-chan: VVVOOOOIIII! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?!**

**Me: VVOOOOIIIII! SHUT THE HELL UP! *clears throat* Squ-c—Squalo. I will make you a deal. If you accept I will—*whispers something in phone***

**Squ-chan: W-what?**

**Me: *smirks* You heard me. I know people bro, and to top it off, I'm a Top Magician.**

**Squ-chan: …Alright, brat.**

**Me: *smiles evilly* Perfect~ When are you free?**

**Squ-chan: Tomorrow.**

**Me: ****_Even better_****! Tomorrow at 3pm, Starbucks near your HQ.**

**Squ-chan: Alright, brat… how do you know where our HQ is? *narrows eyes suspiciously***

**Me: I'm a Top Magician. *hangs up* Everything is going according to plan… *laughs maniacally***

**TO BE CONTINUED…?**

**Unknow Being – Thanks :3**

**Well, poll results are…**

**Stop After Future Arc – 0 (0%)**

**Stop After Shimon Arc – 0 (0%)**

**Continue til the End – 7 (100%)**

**Wow… **

**I feel loved ._.**

**Like…A lot.**

**Thanks guys. Just know I love you guys a lot :)**

* * *

**QUESTION: What did you guys think of Akira? ;D**

**Bye-Bii!~**


	26. Chapter 25 - Just Wandering Around

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...you know you wished I did xD**

* * *

**Just in that awkward moment with m mom next to me while I'm writing this. I'm at work with her xD... I had almost no sleep. I was at my friend's birthdat party(which was the bomb-diggity xD) and I couldn't sleep and neither could my friend. So me and her stayed up with her, basically, giving me a therapy session about a weird dream I had a while back... but yeah. I finally decided to pass out around 5-6AM-ish. Woke up at Eight in the morning. How Ironic is that?**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

I sit up in my bed... Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important? Something that is, or _was_, important? I look to my side and see Akira asleep on my right. He looked so peaceful. I reached out to stroke his hair, well I _tried_. Other than sitting up, I seem to have no strength in anything.

"Lace-chan?" Akira sat up, rubbing his eye.

"Yes, Akira?" My own voice sounded foreign to me. It happened again. Byakuran must have... how can my body withstand this much of the drug?!

"Are you alright? You've been out for three days..." Three days? Jegus that's a lot of lost time.

"Akira..." Tears brim my eyes but my face doesn't show anything but a blank and distant look. "Tsunayoshi is dead."

"I know... You killed him." I froze. Akira's voice actually went cold. The tears spilled down my cheeks.

"Yes I did." _I didn't want to. _"He is dead because I shot him."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I cannot disobey direct orders from Byakuran." I stopped calling him Byakutan, because...he's a pedophile to me now.

"Why didn't you defy him? This isn't like you Lacie." I passed out and my spirit exit my body. I looked at Akira before tapping his shoulder. He whirled around but didn't see me. I poked his forehead and made him pass out as well before entering his head.

This place shocked me. Everything was happy on one side, and the other half was dark and sad.

"Akira..." His head turned to me and he actually _glared_ at me.

"_Now_ what do you want?! First you merge our family, without out consent, with the enemy. Second, you act like you hate me, push me away, ignore me and don't even look at me then you return to normal like it never happened. Third you come back being carried by Byakuran unconscious only to here that you killed Tsuna-kun-"

"_**Akira, shut you**_** _mouth right_ _now._**" He froze, I just realized that I slapped him. "YOU DON'T KNOW _ANYTHING_! YOU THINK I _WANTED_ TO KILL THE MAN WHO ACCEPTED ME?" Yeah, I considered Tsuna a man. If you grew up with him like me and the people around him... you would understand. "-WHO CARED FOR ME? WHO ACTED LIKE THE BROTHER I WAS MISSING?" He flinched. "IF YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO LET ME EXPLAIN, THEN **FINE**!" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist.

"...I'm sorry..." I just stayed there. I was angry that he brought Tsuna up at a time like this. "Can you explain to me what happened...?" I turned to him and nodded.

"Akira, ever since the merge, well my first meeting with Byakuran, I've been under a drug. It's called Lithium. Lithium is commonly used as a psychiatric medication. It's usually used medically as mood-stabilizing drugs, primarily in the treatment of bipolar disorder. Enough of it can...well, you've already seen what it can do to a person. I'm an example. You wouldn't believe how many needles he stabbed into me..."

"Tell me how many." I shook my head. He wouldn't be able to handle the amount. It was a shitload, man. A shitload.

"No."

"Why not."

"Because you'll flip and threaten to kill him."

"Fine."

"...Akira, please don't tell anyone..."

"Why would I do that?"

"I know you wouldn't...but I still want to make sure..." He hugged me, which took me by surprise.

"Better safe than sorry?"

"Exactly."

"Lace-chan?"

"Hm?" I was honestly just staring at the fake sky above us until I felt his hand touch my face. I shivered, I hadn't had physical contact like this... in a long time. I didn't realize until eight seconds later that Akira was _kissing_ me. I hadn't expected this. Uh, well then. I stayed frozen but didn't push away. When he pulled away I kind of just stared at him before smiling. "Thanks, Akira...and sorry."

I didn't give him a chance to reply as I disappeared from his head. I stood away from my own body, staring at it in disgust. Then I looked at Akira as he woke up but then I looked back at my body. Honestly the thing could move on it's own without me. It had a mind of it's own because of the Lithium. So I decided to pay a visit to a special someone.

By that, I mean the Pineapple Kind himself.

* * *

I literally waltzed into his head. He looked at me and just stared as I walked up to him with a poker face. I stopped a few feet away from him.

"You killed him," He growled through gritted teeth.

"I warned you to tell him not to come," I retort. He looks surprised then the look of remembering splashes on his face.

"...how long..."

"What?"

"You know how everything is going to play out, don't you?"

"...I do."

"Tell me," he sighed out, "were you forced to kill him?"

"Mukuro," I laugh, "I'm under a fucking _drug_. See me now? I _left _my body because it just _makes me sick_. Do you even know how many times Byakuran stabbed me with those fucking needles a few hours ago? **Thirty-FUCKING-SEVEN**."

"Why so many?" He breathed out with eyes slightly wide.

"Because, Mukuro, my heart will always lie with Vongola. He drugged me to make me forget them. That empty vessel has no memories of Vongola."

"...when do you think you'll break from the drug again?"

"When I die."

His reaction almost made me laugh but I only disappeared from there and wandered aimlessly around the base. That is, until, I ran into the pedophile himself. Byakuran.

Well, I didn't really run into him. More like, he walked right by me. Of course he couldn't see me. I'm practically a ghost.

I decide to follow him just for the fun of it. He was talking with the Real Funeral Wreaths, and there was a chalk board across the room from them. I smiled evilly as I stalked over to the board. I didn't even know if I could pick the chalk up at all, but I guess we'll find out now.

* * *

Turns out I can. I can touch physical objects and use them. This, my friends, should come in handy.

I lifted up the chalk onto the board, noting that the RFW and Byakuran haven't noticed. So I smile and start writing in semi-big letters.

_**I** _

I note that everyone freezes and I could feel their gazes on the chalk board.

_**am**_** always**

I could hear them walk closer to the board. Okay, so maybe I wasn't writing as big as I thought...

**_watching_****_ Byakuran_**

"'I am always watching Byakuran'..." BlueBell voiced out.

_**I know everything and see everything**_

I was writing slowly for the suspense. Slow enough to feel the tension in the room, fast enough to write all of my message.

_**You ruined everything by trying to get all worlds in your hands. You will fail.**_

Byakuran knocked the chalk out of my hand but what I noticed was that his hand went right through mine. I smirked.

So I can really only touch physical _objects, _not physical _beings_...

I now have plans all the way until the Choice Battle, at the most.

I should probably make a list.

I picked up another piece of chalk and wrote something down, just for the fun of it.

**_My name is... Gamzee-MOTHERFUCKING-Makara, and you have every right to be scared :o)_**

My life...

Is complete.

HoNk HoNk MoThErFuCkErS.

* * *

**Awwwweeeeee...I had them kiss! ;3**

**Hope you guys are happy xD**

**Though this is a short chapter... still.**

**If you get the last four lines, I will love you even more than I do now xD**

**Anwyays, reviews!**

**xXnazaraXx - Nah, it's okay really. And totally! I kinda have to! ^_^U**

**Angelic Fluffle - I was about to cry over my own story when I wrote the last chapter. Ironic, huh? **

**Uknown Being -I really hope not. *shivers***

**zero-amu - I swore I felt them too =A=U Of course they have to save 'you'! 'You' are like, one of the main characters in this story bro! xD**

**MeWubFranxx - Omg, I died x'D And no, she's gonna die from all that shit ._.**

**Yukihito - Yeah, if you haven't read the poll results...xD **

**Soul Vrazy - No, not this chapter. I'm actually planning on making the Choice Battle a long chapter...maybe. But I am planning on making a super long chapter at some point.**

**RainyAme - *nods* Akira is from Watashi ni xx Shinasai. Check out my website for this story. It holds most information of this story. :3**

**Okay, so it's obvious all of you want me to continue considering the Poll results xD**

**So let it be written, let it be done. I shall continue till the end...well try to xD**

**Sooooooo, I haven't updated in a bit, but I have an excuse!**

**I had a birthday party to go to(otaku friends of course. Screw the social life bro xD).**

**Work the next _MORNING_. Adding the fact I only slept for two hours that day because I was basically having a therapy session with my friend about a dream I had the other day.**

**So, yeah.**

**I bet you guys are like, "*blink blink* You're fourteen...and you have a job...?"**

**Yes, I am fourteen and I have a job. For your information I will be fifteen in... EIGHT MONTHS!(Estimated, anyways.)**

**It's family business so of course I work there xD**

**Also adding the other factors of having to clean almost _everything_ out that I don't use or doesn't fit me because A) we're having a yard sale this weekend maybe and B) my Nana, Uncle, and cousin are arriving next week; hence why we are holding a yard sale.**

**Anyways, off to bed.**

* * *

_**QUESTION TIME!(BETTER ANSWER, MOTHERFUCKERS): What is your favorite movie snack/candy at a Cinema?**_

_**Mine is...Sour Straws :3**_

* * *

_**Cya later, alligators xD**_

_**Bye-Bii~**_


	27. Chapter 26 - Our Escape!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR(and/nor Pokemon)

* * *

**Chapter 26**

So I decided to return to my body. The moment I returned, I felt my body ache. It hurt so much but there was also that numb feeling. All in all—I was in pain.

"Lacie-sama, it's time for breakfast. Byakuran-sama has requested that you get there earlier today, he has an announcement." One of the Cervello told me. I stood up from my bed and walked over to my closet. I picked out, out of the many copies, my uniform. It was black with white swirls on it. I have the only copies of this unique uniform. It looks like Yuni's honestly, just black with white swirly designs. Someone came up behind me and held my hair up as the other helper set my cape-thing (the shoulder pads are heavy as hell) on my shoulders. Byakuran insisted on cutting my hair so it wouldn't drag on the floor so now it looks like Yuni's in a way. Honestly, it's just one short top layer of hair and the rest is pulled in a pony-tail. Mine was just longer and reached my knees and not drag on the floor.

After I was finished the Cervello escorted me to the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Byakuran." I waltz into the dining room with a poker face and monotone, more like _dead_, voice.

"Ah, Lacie-chan! Yuni-chan is almost here so just sit and wait for her to arrive," Byakuran smiled as he ate a few marshmallows. I followed orders and sat down in my seat which was on his left side and said nothing. "So, you stopped calling me 'Byakutan'?"

"It's more appropriate to address you as a boss and not like a friend."

"I…see…" He frowned. I wonder why.

Not much after, Yuni arrived and pardoned her tardiness then sat on the right side of Byakuran.

"Well, now that we're all here… Let's discuss about the Tri-Ni Set!" He said cheerfully. "We have collected all but one pacifier. The rain pacifier is missing at the moment, we have troops looking for it… Lacie-chan… Do you know where it is?"

"No, Byakuran." He frowned.

"I thought you knew everything." _I do._

"I'm sorry, Byakuran. I do not recall its location."

"It's okay~ No one can know everything in the world, especially you two. My princesses who never smile anymore~"

Both me and Yuni said nothing. In fact, we stared at each other with glazed eyes that looked distant.

"It's a shame though. I never got to know you much of your personality, Lacie-chan. Maybe if you return to normal _again_ we can have a play date, right?"

"Yes, Byakuran."

_'Where are you when I need you, Fran? Oh, that's right. I can't have you anymore… because you hate me. Hate me for 'betraying' our—your family. But you know the truth now, as long as you know the truth…then I can carry out my plan. But you have every right to still be angry. All of you do. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Ryohei, Lambo(Oh, Lambo…I understand why you were so mad…), Xanxus, Squalo, Levi-Hentai, Bel…Fran… I did, afterall, help 'kill' your friend... your family member... your Boss.'_

I caught my thoughts short.

_'Who are these people that I keep thinking about?'_

* * *

I strode next to Byakuran as we made it down the hall. Leonardo was revealed as Rokudo Mukuro not long ago and was 'defeated'. It's been a while but as it turns out, the Vongola all over the world were attacking the Millefiore bases. The Varia had supposedly take back the Vongola Manor. Xanxus killed Rasiel, the Storm Funeral Wreath.

Then, Irie Shoichi , the Sun Funeral Wreath, turned out to be a traitor, and was revealed by Byakuran, his 'best friend' from college. I felt like I had already knew this was going to happen, as if it was wiped clean from my mind.

Byakuran had then revealed the Real Six Funeral Wreaths: Kikyo, the Cloud; Bluebell, the Rain; Daisy, the Sun; Zakuro, the Storm; Torikabuto, the Mist; but no one knew about Ghost.

Finally, Byakuran had challenged the Vongola to a Choice Game. This game was created by him and Shoichi during their days in college.

Vongola Decimo and his Guardians, from the past, were going to participate.

_Tsuna… _I freeze in my tracks and stare at the floor in front of me. _Why do these people keep coming into my thoughts? Who are they?_

"…chan…Lacie-chan?" I look up at Byakuran and tilt my head.

"Yes, Byakuran?" I smiled before lifted me up and spinning around.

"You're so cute when you do that! Why do you have such a cute face?!" He smiled at me before putting me down.

"Genetics, I presume." He just laughed then looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I'm going to leave with my Guardians, I leave you in charge while I'm gone, 'kay?"

"Yes, Byakuran. May I bid my farewells to your Guardians as well?" He thought about it for a second or so before nodding.

"Please refrain from insul – teasing my Rain Guardian, Lacie-chan," He commented as we made our way to…wherever.

"I make no promises, Byakuran, she is too clingy for my liking." He smiled brightly at my answer and halted, making me stop walking before I could run into him. He crouched down and smiled at me.

"How 'bout a piggy back before you go?" I stared and hopped on his back, I grabbed his shoulders tightly. I've never had a piggy back before, so I was kind of scared. I felt a headache suddenly come over me. But then I heard two different voices. One I didn't recognize, and the other…sounding like mine.

**_You shouldn't be scared…_**

I looked around me. What was that voice.

**_I completely forgot that your memories were sealed away. Hello, Lacie, or would you like to be called Madeline?_**

**Alice, stop it. It's not time yet.**

_Who are you?_

**Well, I'm you, really. I'm the one with the memories that you can't remember. The other one is our conscience. I named her Alice…before I was sealed away.**

_Wait, wait, wait. What forgotten memories? _

Our** memories with the…the Vongola.**

_V-Vongola? The enemy?_

**_They're not the enemy, Lacie-chan. Millefiore is._**

_That's not true._

**In due time, I will return your memories. We'll be one person again. I will take your pain from you, as it is, originally mine.('I feel so sage-like')**

_What?_

Then the ache was gone and I was in reality again with Byakuran. I saw his Guardians in the distance, Bluebell fuming and glaring at me. Byakuran set me down as we reached them.

"What's that brat doing here?!" Bluebell asked, clinging on to Byakuran's arm.

"I have come to bid you farewells." They raised an eyebrow.

"We will be coming back victorious, the look in your eyes says differently," Kikyo looked at me suspiciously.

"Lacie-chan, what are you hiding?"

"I am not hiding nothing, Byakuran. I would never lie to you."

"…Tell me what will happen to my Gaurdians."

"I don't…" I trailed off as the pain came to my head. I suddenly knew that Zakuro, Torikabuto, and Bluebell were going to die and that Ghost would be defeated but it would be too late. I looked back up to Byakuran's eyes. "Bluebell, Zakuro and Torikabuto are going to die."

Bluebell started laughing.

"AS IF!" She said in between her laughing fit.

"Lacie-chan, are you sure."

"You cannot change fate, Byakuran." The words slipped out of my mouth. "I'll see you soon." I walked away, holding my head.

"Bye-Bye, Lacie-chan~"

It had been about 2 hours since Byakuran left for the Choice Battle and I was sitting in my room, on my bed. Akira came in with Yuni by his side.

"Lace-chan, Yuni-sama wanted to see you."

"I see, please stay, Akira, I'll need you after this quick meeting. Can I help you, Yuni-sama?" I look at Yuni, who was standing in front of me. Her eyes looked different, it was as if she was looking into my soul.

"Lacie-chan, it's time."

Then the pain came. My body felt numb as I reached for the source of the pain. The mark on my chest was burning like crazy. My head was suddenly filling with memories I didn't recall. I felt as if half my life was just given back to me. Silent tears spilled as I blinked, my vision fading as I became the forgotten Fake-Lacie, the one who was loyal to Byakuran.

* * *

I blinked, vision blurry with tears.

"…Yuni? Akira?"

"Lacie-chan, did it work?"

"Yes…yes! It worked, Yuni! It worked!" I hugged her.

"L-Lace-chan?" I looked over to Akira and tackled him in a hug.

"Akira! I'm so sorry! I'm back…don't worry, I'm back…" I pushed away the pain in my body as I helped Akira back up. "Yuni and I have been my return for a while. Seems like it worked."

"Lace-chan, I'm so glad you're back!"

"I am, too, Lacie-chan. But we have to hurry." I nod.

"Right."

"Where are you going?"

"Yuni is going to help the Vongola, for she was also drugged into merging with the Millefiore, when it was still the Gesso and Giglio Nero. I have a few people to visit, I am, after all, a busy girl."

"I'm coming with you, Lace-chan." I considered the pros and cons about bringing him before I finally decided.

"Akira," I sighed, "I really want you to come with me but...I don't want you to see me when we…"

"Lace-chan, I can handle whatever is going to happen."

"No, Akira, you won't…or can't," I said, sternly. "Akira, we're going to die." Yuni's face was shadowed with her hair as she looked a fixed point at the ground.

"I can handle that." He surprised us both. "We live in the world of the Mafia, Lace-chan, death is always to be expected." After the first time in a long time, I smiled.

"I taught you well, Akira. Alright, let's go. I know where the Pacifiers are."

* * *

We were in Byakuran's meeting room-place. I walked over to a wall and put m hand on it, focusing in on it. It disappeared, revealing the plain pacifiers. I grabbed them, hugging them, before handing them to Yuni. She put them carefully in one of her pockets of her cape-thing.

"Are you going to see the Vongola with me, Lacie-chan?" Yuni caught me off guard with that question. It was one I've been avoiding. Whether or not to come face-to-face with the person that accepted me without knowing who I was, who didn't know where I was from, who didn't know how dangerous I would be, who I had killed.

"…" I stayed quite as we ran out of the base. Surprisingly, no one was around. They were too busy fending off the Vongola.

Akira put his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, she is."

"Akira!" I protested, but he looked me in the eye and I understood why I should see them. "…I will."

"Alright…now how are we supposed to get to an inhabited island?" She thought before looking at me. "Any ideas."

"Yeah, I have one." I reached for one of my box weapons and lit up one of my rings. I had a total of five box weapons, and four rings. I slammed my ring in to box before letting my amazing, yet somehow coincidental, beast come to the rescue. "Hello, Lugia, how are you?"

**_'It's been quite a while since I've been released from that box, but I have been better. I see you look good as well.'_**

Yup, you read it right. Lugia. As in from Pokémon. **(A/N: I was planning on using Pokémon since the beginning for her box weapon. For those who read Truth of the Sky, I did not mean to make it seem like I copied the idea. I'm just a big fan of Pokémon myself and was going to use three Pokemon ._. Carry on.)**

I somehow managed to get three of my favorite Pokémon as my box weapons. I thought it was completely…ridiculous. I don't remember this series crossing over with one of my favorite shows…probably just a coincidence. But, you'll find out my others soon…

"Akira, I need you to use Articuno to get yourself to Monte Bianco and rent one of the lodges there as well. Wait for the Pineapple King and his friends to arrive and have a jet at the ready to leave with that said group and meet us at the forest in Namimori, Japan." He nodded, talking out his box weapon. Yeah…. He ended up with a Pokémon, too. Articuno…Should I be worried about this?

"I'll see you soon, Lace-chan."

"Get that jet prepared…and don't say anything about me to Fran, okay?" I smiled a bittersweet smile. He nodded.

"Goodbye, Lace-chan."

"Bye, Akira." Then he left.

**_'Quite the dramatic parting, don't you think?'_**

"Oh, shut your noggin Lugia!" I blushed. Whoa. Blushing. That's a first.

"I sometimes forget that only you can understand what your box weapons are saying." Yuni laughed.

"I wonder why I can anyways. We basically use telepathy or something. Anyways, we should get going. Lugia, can you take us to this inhabited island that's in Ionian Sea." I showed Lugia the piece of paper with the coordinates. He examined it before nodding. "Thanks, Lugia. Come one, Yuni!" I climbed on Lugia's back and helped Yuni on as well. Lugia got his wings ready and took off.

Lugia was a beautiful Pokemon—I mean Box Weapon. Mine was a male. He was pure white with these blue flap-things on his back that would stick up when we was about to take flight. His eyes are surrounded in blue, his tummy is blue as well. His wings are almost hand-like but are wings none the less. I still can't believe I got him and the other two as my companions.

**_'I still can't believe you can understand us.'_**

_'Neither can I , Lugia, neither can I. By the way, in the past, when box weapons are created and you come to existence, I need you to call out for me. I never want to lose you three.'_

**_'You talk as if we'll never see each other again.'_**

_'Did you not hear my conversation with Akira? Or were you three asleep?'_

**_'Sleeping, of course.'_**

_'Lugia, I'm going to die.'_

**'You're ****_what_****?'** Another voice entered my head.

_'You two better not tell…er…it-them... Legendary Pokémon don't have genders, right?'_

**_'No, they do not.'_**

**'But, again, you're going to ****_what_****?'**

_'I'm going to die, as well as Yuni. But we still have a bit longer to live.'_

**'You're still going to die.'**

_'We'll talk about this later. We're almost there…'_

**'If anything happens, bring me out.'**

_'Yes, yes. Don't worry, if I'm trouble I'll get you three out to help out.'_

Lugia didn't want to bring attention to us so he flew around between buildings. When we were just around the corner, he landed and returned to the box after we climbed off. We walked to the group, just in time. I was behind Yuni, we were about the same height so you couldn't really see me.

"I request a rematch!" Irie said, beaten with the Vongola gathered around him.

Byakuran, being the jerk and bitch he is, replied with a big fat lie. "Hmmm…sorry. I don't remember that." Irie Shoichi just requested a rematch from a favor Byakuran owed him, and he just denied that he owed him that favor.

"You wouldn't forget about any game!" Irie protested.

"You're being selfish." Byakuran still had the big smile plastered across his face.

"But a promise is a promise. You were so loyal to choice…"

"I'm just saying nothing like that ever happened. I can't accept nothing that never happened." Byakuran opened his eyes, a cold look in his eyes. "I, as the Boss of Millefiore, formally reject that~"

"Tch…" Shoich couldn't believe that Byakuran would lie, and neither could I. Tsuna closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. That's when Yuni, and I hiding behind her, walked into their conversation.

"I oppose," Yuni announced, with a strong voice. I was surprised at how confident she was in this. But then again, so was I. Everyone was surprised at the sudden new voice. "Byakuran." Reborn's Pacifier shined brightly as it resonated with Yuni's, whose Pacifier also shined. "I, the Boss of Millefiore Black Spell…"

"…You're…" Reborn called to Yuni, clearly knowing who she was.

"…should have at least something to say about this." What she said was straight from the manga. I'm in the freaking manga? I thought I was in the anime. But this works as well….HOLY SHIT. I GET TO MEET ENMA?! *dies*

Byakuran frowned, sweat on his forehead as he glared at Yuni. "Yuni… Damn you…!"

* * *

"Ah—she's moving…" Bluebell never liked either of us.

"Yuni…Is speaking on her own will…?"

"HIIIIEEEE! That little girl is the other Millefiore Boss?!" Tsuna screamed.

"So it really was you. You've grown up, Yuni."

"Yes, Uncle Reborn."

"HIIIIEE! SHE'S AN ACQUAINTANCE OF REBORN'S?! AND ALSO…UNCLE?!"

"Noisy." Reborn pinched Tsuna's finger to shut him up. I stifled a laugh.

"OW! WHO IS SHE?!"

"The Grandaughter of an acquaintance of mine."

"Grandaughter—?"

"Ah, there's a Pacifier around her neck…even though she's not a baby…?" Tsuna noticed this, how observant. I rolled my eyes.

"Greetings, everyone from the Vongola." ("Ah! Tsuna-san's face turned red!" I blinked at Haru. I'm part of the fandom that dislikes her, she always got on my nerves.)

"You're looking much better Yuni, I see you've recovered~" Byakuran smiled again, but I could tell her was pretty…irritated?

"Was she sick?" Ryohei asked.

"No…Byakuran-san…under his hands…her soul was broken." Everyone gasped, if they didn't, their eyes only widened slightly(except for Kyo-sama, he's too cool for that).

"S-Soul?!" Tsuna asked, shocked.

"In order to gain control of the Black Spells, Byakuran-san…took away her power of speech…"

"Don't badmouth people, Shou-chan. Yuni-chan was a little nervous so I gave her a little tranquilizer to calm her down."

"No, during the negotiation with Yuni, the Bos of the Giglio Nero that later became the Black Spells, you forced Yuni some potent medicine upon her and turned her into a doll in your control. Isn't that right, Yuni-san?"

"…" Yuni stayed quiet.

"T-That…"

"Do not worry, I wasn't alone in Byakuran's plan. During that period, because my soul escaped to somewhere far away, I was safe." Byakuran and Tsuna gave Yuni questioning looks.

"Far away…" I heard Kikyo mutter.

"Yuni, what did you mean you weren't alone?" Reborn suddenly asked.

"Byakuran had also forced the same potent medicine into a close friend of yours as well. Do you know a girl by the name of Lacie?" The Vongola froze(not Hibari, but I saw his eyes narrow even more. I internally fangirled). Byakuran glared.

"Yuni-chan, I would like to keep one of my favorite toys out of this conversation." He ordered but then I finally made my appearance.

"Sorry, Byakuran, but I've been involved since the moment I became the leader of Mix Spell." I breathed in and walked out from behind Yuni. Everyone froze, Byakuran's eyes widened slightly. "Salutations, Vongola." I greeted, my face blank, voice monotone.

"…Lacie, is that you?" Reborn asked.

"Yes, Reborn. How have you been? You don't need to answer, I already knew this would happen."

"Lacie-chan, I thought you said you knew nothing." Byakuran seemed angry. I turned to him with a blank but angry stare.

"Byakuran, that is all your fault. You were the one who sealed my memories away about the Vongola. That was your mistake, and this is what happened. Though, I wouldn't have told you, either way." I looked at Yuni, nodding.

"Byakuran, it seems that…I can soar to parallel worlds, like you." Yuni clarified. Byakuran paled and became more nervous for some reason. Tsuna only seemed confused. "Let's return to the matter at hand. As the Boss of Millefiore Black Spells, I agree to the rematch with the Vongola." Everyone looked at Yuni with surprise. "That promise…That promise of a rematch between Byakuran and Irie does _exist_."

"Why does she know things like that!" Bluebell pouted.

"I'm glad you became more spirited, but Yuni-chan… You have no right to speak against my decisions. When I am perplexed, I am prepared to discuss things with you. But you're just number two. All final decision makings are with me." Yuni was silent, but stared at him as if she knew that this would happen. Which, she did. "This conversation is finished."

"Is that so? I understand… In that case I'll…" Byakuran smirked. Ahahaha, funny. He thinks he's won. "…withdraw from the Millefiore family." Byakuran opened his eyes, and stared in shock at Yuni. His eyes trailing over to me, I stared back. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I have a request."

"Eh?! A-A request?!" Yuni clasped her hands together and looked up hopefully at Tsuna.

"Please…protect me."

"EHHHHHH?!" Everyone looked at her in surprise(Hibari only looked at her curiously). "P-protect?! Aren't you the Boss of the Black Spells?!"

"It won't just be me…." She reached into her cape and I looked down at me feet, hair shadowing my face. "Also, Lacie-chan and…" She pulled out the Pacifiers. "…these, the Pacifiers of my comrades." Reborn took a sharp breath as his eyes saw the pacifiers.

"Those…are the Arcobaleno's?!" Tsuna asked.

"You can't just take those out on your own, Yuni-chan! Those are my Tri-Ni-Set Collection!" Byakuran announced.

"Wrong, Byakuran," I glared at him. "These Pacifiers were entrusted to her. Even if you take them, they can't be called Tri-Ni-Set."

"This is because…" Yuni closed her eyes and concentrated. The Pacifiers shined brightly. Byakuran's eyes widened significantly, Irie was shocked, Tsuna…was just confused…like always.

"If their soul is gone, the Pacifiers won't show their reason for existence," Yuni smiled at the Pacifiers.

"That…What is that light?!" Irie could only stare at the soulless Pacifiers shining like there's no tomorrow. Tsuna was just freaking out because Yuni made the Pacifiers glow.

"…Is that so… So that's the reason! That's great, Yuni-chan! You can do it if you try!" Byakuran's smile became one of a psychotic man's. "I certainly need you! Let's be best friends again, Yuni-chan!" He took a step near us.

"No longer can we give our souls to you." Yuni announced. Byakuran only closed his eyes angrily.

"What? Saying things like that on your own? Even if you run away with these, I will chase you to the ends of the Earth to get them back." Yuni look scared and I stepped in front of her, bringing out my knives. But he ignored my presence and took a step towards Yuni. "Well, let's go back… Back to where I am~" Yuni backed a few steps as he came closer but I stood my ground.

"Tsuna-kun! Help them!" Kyoko shouted.

"E-er…b-but…"

A gun shot rang through the air. I smiled, recognizing the famous Chaos Shot.

"Ah… Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn's eyes were shadowed by his fedora.

"Reborn-ojii-san!" Yuni exclaimed.

"Don't get cocky, Byakuran. Whoever you are, whatever the situation, if you try to do anything with the Boss of the Arcobalenos… I won't just stand and watch!" Cue Tsuna question about Yuni being the Boss of Arcobalenos.

"Byakuran-sama, do not worry. We will immediately take back Yuni-sama." Kikyo informed Byakuran.

But then something exploded on the floor just as Kikyo and Zakuro were about to attack. I smirked. That gun powder was clearly a move of—

"VOOOOI!" Squalo landed near us of course. Yuni and I took that chance to run closer to the Vongola. "Your opponent is me. I've been waiting to wreck havoc for so long."

Cue Kyo-sama randomly appearing next to Squ-chan and poking him with a tonfa.

"You are in the way. That is my prey." Was it just me or did that rhym?

"Squalo…and Hibari-san!" Tsuna panicked. "W-Why are you all getting ready to fight?!"

I felt three stabs in my arm. I slowly look at the three needles in my arm. He _still_ isn't done with this?

"Lacie-chan~" Byakuran sang, I look up at him, vision blurry. Everyone turned to me, Squalo noticing the three needles in my arm.

"Shit!"

"Come back with me, Lacie-chan~" I stared before taking a step forward before starting to run over to Byakuran…That is, until someone tugged on my cape. I looked over my shoulder, glancing at the person who stopped me from returning to Byakuran.

* * *

"Carnivore, I will not allow you to go to the enemy side." Kyo-sama announced.

"…K-Kyo…sama…" I muttered. Looking at the three needles, pulling them out.

"Brat," I look over to Squ-chan, "…we know it wasn't your fault."

"What wasn't her fault?" Reborn, being the curious bastard he is, asked. Both me and Squalo froze.

"Tell him, kid. You were the one who did it."

"You were the one who didn't realize quicker that Byakuran obviously had that negotiation to kill him!" I retorted. He glared before looking away. I turned so that I could see everyone and the could see me. They looked at me curiously as to what happened. I breathed in. "I was the one who killed Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

**Over 4.8 thousand words.**

**I hope you're happy! I worked on this for three days straight! I'm lacking sleep(more than usual!)**

**Do you guys know what 'My Singing Monsters' is? It's a game you can get on google play or apple app store ;b I have an iPhone4 so...yeah :b**

**If you guys get it or already have it, add me as a friend and leave your friend code? :D Mine is 2459651IN**

**Anyways, am I the only one that can remember almost every line from the manga? ._. It kinda...just happened.**

**Soooo! REVIEWS! :D**

**Verdigurl - NEW ZEALAND?! WHERE?! I HAVE A FRIEND THAT LIVES THERE~ Do you know anyone by the name of Kieran Brady?! :o And I've never had those before. They sound delicious though! And nahh, a lot of you haven't reviewed but I don't mind. The people who do review thought, are my favorites. *wink* Anytime, bro, anytime.**

**MeWubFranxx - Yeah...she's gonna die . ...and something else, but I'm not gonna spoil again ;b**

**Angelic Fluffle - You can't mess with Juggalos bro. They can be cool and your best friend one moment, the next moment, they're on a rampage and killing everyone around you, slowly closer to you.  
**

**xXnazaraXx - Yeah! :D ...Byakuran is really a bitch man -.-**

**Mayu-Hime - Thanks! Do you know where it's from? :D **

**Unknown Being - Why thank ya, I try ;)**

**zero-amu - I died reading your review xD I'm glad my story is making all these people happy c: It makes me happy that people actually like it even though the first sixteen chapters were shit.**

**chrystal1324 - Pshhh. Who do you think I iz? Of course they're gonna know the truth...yeah, that came on impulse. I couldn't just leave them believing a lie ._.**

**RainyAme - I re-read chapters all the time. I actually re-read a story the other day. I finished the whole thing(and it's still not done. Author is on a break) and may I inform you that it is eighty chapters long and I finished it in two days, WITHOUT skipping any chapters.**

**Whew! So tired!**

**Leave a Review!**

**And a Friend Code?! ._.**

**I'll try to make the ending long!...and detailed, I guess?**

* * *

**IMPORTANT QUESTION!: ****Do you guys know what Code Lyoko is?! :|**


	28. Chapter 27 - Under Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR(and/nor Pokemon)**

* * *

Chapter 27

"Tell him, kid. You're the one who did it."

"You guys were the ones that didn't realize quicker that Byakuran obviously had that negotiation to kill him!" He glared before turning away. I turned around so I could see everyone clearly and that could see me(Kyoya had let go of my cape already, sadly…). They looked at me curiously as to what happened. I closed my eyes, breathing in before opening my eyes again. "I was the one who killed Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Everyone went silent. Tsuna's eyes widened and took a step back, Gokudera looked like he was having an inner battle in his head, Yamamoto stopped laughing and his eyes widened, Ryohei was dead silent(which scared me because that NEVER happens), Chrome paled dramatically and looked like she would faint at any moment, Kyoko and Haru were just about to start crying, Lambo was…half asleep, Kyo-sama had the decency to show how surprised he was by having the look over slight…horror(?) on his face. Reborn? He was staring at me as if I did it willingly. In other words: accusingly.

People(Dino, Bianchi, Fuuta, Giannini, Squalo, Yuni, etc.)who already knew I did just looked at a fix point in the ground sadly or with no expression.

"W-what…?" Tsuna whispered, breaking the silence.

"I…" I looked at everyone(I didn't notice I was staring at my shoes) with sad eyes. "Byakuran had me…shoot you at the negotiation…" Everyone went silent again. I could feel Byakuran's eyes on me, and I could tell he was smiling. It was really creeping me out.

"We'll still protect you."

I looking up in shock at Tsuna.

Sawada Tsunayoshi.

My little Tuna-fish who is, at the moment, younger than me.

"Y-you will?" I asked him.

"You didn't want to, right? K-kill me?" I nod. "Besides, Family is Family, right guys?" Everyone smiled and nodded(excluding Hibari and Reborn, but they did nod).

"Well~ That wasn't supposed to happen~" Byakuran wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. No, _this_ isn't supposed to happen.

"Lacie-chan!" I couldn't tell who shouted my name because my head started throbbing and my vision became blurry.

"Lacie-chan has been the one person that has never existed in any other parallel world, she's my favorite toy," Byakuran smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Let me go, you pedophile…" My words are becoming more slurred as I talk.

One thing led to another, Byakuran got angry and ordered them to get Yuni back and attack the Vongola. Hibari, Squalo and Gokudera were stalling for the others to get to run away and go to the teleportation system and the base. My vision cleared a bit to see that I was being held by Byakuran(uhhh…okay then…), Vongola was about to leave a hand suddenly pulled me away from the pedophile and pulled me up next to them.

"Lacie!" Byakuran shouted, his face filled with pure rage. He started following us with his sky flames shooting out of his shoes. We made it before him and were ready to leave. I saw Tsuna smile when he saw me.

"Okay, we can leave!" They were just about to use their flames when Byakuran showed up, flying towards us.

"I won't let you." Byakuran was being irritated and angry. "No matter who fights against me, I won't be stopped!"

I saw the mist flowing out of Chrome's trident and smiled before laughing.

"He's here…" I whispered. I looked up to, finally, check who helped me from the hands of being raped. I sucked in my breath. I swear I feel a nose bleed coming. Hibari Kyoya(KYO-SAMA!~~~) was the one who was holding me. DO. NOT. FAINT. (CoughFangirlCough)

"Blurrgh!" I held my hands to my nose as the blood came out. He looked down at me questionably before looking back up as we heard the familiar laugh of the person standing in the way of Byakuran. I looked over and smiled.

"Kufufufufu…. Won't be stopped?" Mukuro appeared in all his glory(…I can't believe I just said that) smirking at Byakuran. "I'll stop you." Kyo-sama glared, I felt the tears sting my eyes, Tsuna stared in shock, and Byakuran? Infuriated.

"Mukuro-sama…" I could see the tears in Chrome's eyes as well.

"Mu-MUKURO!?" Tsuna shouted.

"Mukuro-sama's…Real Illusion," Chrome stared at the Pineapple King. Well, I was too, but still.

"That's an illusion?" Tsuna asked.

"What do we have here?" Byakuran asked while lighting up his ring. Byakuran and Mukuro stared fighting and I could only stare in awe as my Pineapple battled with the White Orchid.

…..now I just sound plain stupid.

"Kufufu…" A pillar of fire came from the below where Byakuran was, surround him in flames and…flowers? "It's been a long time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"His…his hair is longer! Mukuro ten years in the future!?" I wanted to face palm at Tsuna's statement. "But…has he recovered from his inguries?!"

I tuned them out as I suddenly heard a voice I haven't had a decent conversation with since I merged with Millefiore.

**_Lacie-chan, can you tell me something?_**

_I haven't heard from you in months and that's all I get?_

**_This is not the time for a nice chat, Lacie._**

_I get it, I get it. What?_

**_Why did you not tell me that you knew you were going to die._**

_I haven't talked to you in months and it seems like you've been avoiding any means of conversation with me since I merged with Millefiore._

**_Because you were weak._**

I tensed in my spot in Kyo-sama's arms. I was weak. I _am _weak.

_I am weak. I stay strong but inside I'm slowly dying. I was planning sacrificing myself along with Yuni to finally get away from all this but then I found out I was going to die anyways with all the drugs inserted in my body._

**_YOU'RE JUST GOING TO GIVE UP LIKE THIS?! LEAVE SQUALO, TSUNA, HIBARI, MUKURO AND THE OTHERS?! WHAT ABOUT FRAN?!_**

_SHUT UP ALICE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOU DIDN'T GO THROUGH ALL THE PAIN I DID! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO LOSE YOUR FAMILY! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH ALL THE SHIT I DID. I HAD TO KILL MY MOTHERFUCKING BEST FRIEND. I WENT THROUGH SHIT ALONG WITH YUNI. YOU? YOU LEFT ME FOR DEAD. I ONLY HAD AKIRA AND MY BOX WEAPONS, THAT'S ALL I FUCKING HAD. NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I HAVE A LIFE TO FINISH._

I opened my eyes to see Mukuro glancing at Tsuna over his shoulder.

"Now, take the Sky Arcobaleno to NamimoriTown."

"Mukuro…!" Tsuna protested.

"Tsuna! It's better to leave this to Mukuro," Dino said.

"Mukuro-sama!" Chrome shouted.

"Mukuro! Will we be able to meet you again?!" Tsuna asked.

"Of course. It wouldn't do, if someone other than me ruled the world," Mukuro smiled while Byakuran narrowed his eyes. "Listen to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. You absolutely cannot let Byakuran get his hands on Yuni, the Sky Arcobaleno or…" He glanced over at me and his smile became somehow gentle and warm, "…or Lacie-chan."

"Shut up~" I watched as Byakuran stabbed his hand through Mukuro's chest.

"NO!" Me and Chrome shouted, it hurt like hell for me though.

"…hurry…your flame to the transport system." Mukuro was slowly vanishing.

"Oh…Okay…Chrome! E-Everyone!" Tsuna lit up his ring along with the others. Before shooting it at the teleportation system and in disappeared along with the base and us.

I stared as Lambo fussed about Yuni having stepping on him while he kicked her knee. Then Gokudera shot a flame missile at the teleportation system trying to damage it. I stood up and walked over next to Yuni and stated quiet as she explained that we were on an uninhabited island for the Choice Game. We noticed that to TS(Teleportation System) vanished, going back to Byakuran. After a bit it appeared again and Tsuna started panicking. Some things shot out of it and Kyo-sama started walking away.

"Kyo-san! Where are you going?!" Kusakabe Tetsuya asked. It's been a while since I've seen him. Now that I think about it, I only attended school once, right?

"One of those pieces has fallen somewhere near Nami Junior High. I'll go take a look." Kyo-sama told us before walking away, Tetsuya following and as well as Dino…then fell down the stairs. I sigh, he's still the same. Then they started talking but I didn't pay attention. I was thinking about something.

Am I going back in the past with them?

* * *

We were at the Vongola base. I was walking down a hall, before entering the training room and smiling. I looked at the boxes attached to my belt before lighting up my rings before punching them in. Soon, all five of my weapons were around me.

_'Lacie!' _ Mew exclaimed in glee and flew around me. Mew had sun flames. I think Mew would get along with Ryohei, if you ask me.

'**I thought I said when you were in ****_trouble_**.' Shadow Lugia, I just call his Shadow though. He doesn't seem to mind. He seems to be the opposite of Lugia completely. Shadow is the Mist attribute, which surprised me considering…well, Lugia is Sky flames.

'**_You should play nice. She doesn't have long, afterall…_**' I gave Lugia a glare before looking over to Latios and Latias playing around and flying about the room. I smiled. I never really got to use my box weapons much.

I looked to over my shoulder at the door, feeling someone coming to this room.

"You guys need to get back in your boxes. Someone's coming." Latios and Latias pouted but returned. Mew whined but did so. Lugia and Shadow stayed though, looking at each other then at me.

'**_You realize when they find out, they will be devastated_****.**'

"…yeah."

The door opened. Well shit. I looked over to see Squalo looking at me with wide eyes.

"VOI, what the fuck are those?" He walked closer. "Wait, are those fucking Pokemon?!"

"Yeah, they're two of my box weapon's."

'**Well, I'm leaving. Call if you need us.**'

"Yeah, alright. Go to sleep, Shadow." He just turned his head and went back to his box. I looked at Lugia as he bowed his head, smiling.

'**_Be careful_****.**'

"Will do, now you go sleep too," I roll my eyes. He just laughs and goes in his box.

"Voi, you understand them?" Squalo was looking at me incredulously.

"Yeah, I never tried it on other box weapons but I've been able to understand them since I got them. So tell me, how _did _ you know they were Pokemon?" He blushed and started blubbering abot stupid things until he said that he always saw Fran playing the annoying games sometimes. Fran? Playing Pokemon? Yeah, I could see that. I do that too, when I had free time.

"Come on, I'm going to call Lussuria!"

* * *

"Fran…? Oh, he's not here."

"VVOOOOOIIII! WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!"

"He went to see a girl." My head popped up.

"A GIRL?!" Well this was certainly news to m—wait a fucking second. I know where he is. Just then, the screen shut off, cutting off Lussuria, and instead, an alarm popped up. Sirens started blaring and there was an explosion that rumbled our base. Being the sickly person I am, I fell and looked up at Squ-chan.

"Squ-chan, they're here."

"VVOOIII! I ALREADY FUCKING KNOW! LET'S GO, BRAT!" He picked me up and ran out of the room. What is with people and carrying me?

He ran down hallways until we ran into everyone else. Then the wall near us exploded, revealing Zakuro.

I looked over at Tsuna and my nose bleed came back.

Yeah, erm… It's really hard to look at him now. He was really adorable in the past and he's sexy in the future. I mean, present. Ugh, you know what I mean.

But let's just face the simple fact: Puberty hit that boy _preeeetty_ well(cue me winking).

What happened next?

Easy.

I fainted from blood loss.

* * *

_His words still ring in my head. Family is Family. How could he (still) say that after everything I've done?_

_I don't deserve them._

_Why am I even here in the first place?_

_Why was I reborn into this world when I couldn't even succeed in the last?_

**_For a second chance at a life you never got._**

* * *

**So, hi. **

**Fair warning right now.**

**In eight days, it will be harder for me to update.**

**I have marching band practice and it starts on the tenth….**

**Lol. What a strange coincidence. Yet a very cute one.**

**Eight is very symmetrical.**

**Tenth is…Vongola Decimo.**

**I don't know.**

**But yeah. **

**REVIEWS,BIATCHES!**

**The Ice Sorceress – I like your pen name :3 Sorry to make you wait so long. I might write an alternate part for their reactions but just maybe xb**

**RainyAme – Yeah, I love re-reading that story. It just doesn't get old. Yeah, don't you just love legendary Pokemon? xD**

**Celeste D. Lilica – Okay, you're one of my BI(Best Internet Friend). I actually learned a bit of the song on the Piano. I love that song. I know the whole song by heart. I still re-watch it to this day x3 Bro, I don't have Netflix….*cries***

**Soul Vrazy – Gyaa! I couldn't update that fast! I was too much of a lazy ass! Sorry! But I'm updating now :D**

**zero-amu - ….I still think they were pretty shitty. Yeah… I put Latios and Latias in :3 They're my favorites as well. YES! THE PINEAPPLE KING WILL REIGN!...not really. But Pineapples will take over someday. And Imma blame it all on Mukuro xD **

**Rebi-chan – Actually…I've done that to someone before. I regret it so much, you have no idea. I was accused of bullying because of it. I realized that I was indeed bullying an I cried so hard that day, I even…err… nevermind. I don't need you guys knowing what I did. Eh, I'm okay with you stalking my story. Just don't stalk me wherever I go, I need my privacy ;b List off the peeps you think Lacie would be a good pair with, I met just let it happen ;D Thanks, and…thanks again? xD It's my pen name on most things xD**

**So if you read the last review, you might judge me a bit. But I completely feel guilty about it. I was devastated about it. I cried so hard that day, and the girl I err..picked on are really good friends. Sigh. I guess if you guys want to know about me…you can ask. Ask me anything, I'll answer…unless it's perverted =_=**

**Okay, so something new!**

**_I AM MAKING ANOTHER STORY(IES)!...MAYBE_**

**_Sooooo! I want you guys to tell me which one to do(I have various ideas in mind for a story)_**

CROSSOVER! – KHR/SHUGO CHARA!:_ 'Tsuna gets sent to a parallel universe with his guardians and have to be charas?! Reborn, you are one evil bastard. Ah, look, the egg is cracking…' _Yeah, that summary sucks. I'll change it, maybe. Anyways, tell me if it should just be Tsuna or to still do it with all his guardians and if so, pair who with who? Thanks! :)

**NEXT!**

KHR! – _'"VOI! WAKE UP YOU LAZY GOD DAMN-" "Squalo, shut up and get out of my room." "VOI!" "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BATHROOM YOU PERVERT! SERIOUSLY, WHAT ARE YOU?! LEVI?!" Yeah, life's good when you have a shark as your older brother. Not.'_ Yeah, another OC story. Yes? No? HELP ME! DX

**Yeah, those are the stories that I actually have intention on publishing. So tell me if I should.**

**I might ask one of you to be a co-writer with me….maybe. I'm kinda aloof but I can try, ya know? :)**

**Well, I'll try updating sooner…One more thing.**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**'Kay, that's it cx**

**Bye-Bii~**


	29. Chapter 28 - The Final Attack

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor Pokemon. **

* * *

**Quote:**

** Don't act strong if you're weak, you'll just break yourself, just like I broke myself**

* * *

**.**

Chapter 28

I felt my body leave Squ-chan's arms and into someone else's. Squ-chan…you can't die…whose hair am I supposed to braid? Not mine, that's for sure.

I force open my eyes just in time for us to turn away from Squ-chan and Zakuro.

"Squalo…" He seemed to have heard me because he glanced back in my direction, especially since I used his full name. "I expect you coming back. So don't die." He gave me a big grin.

"VOI! OF COURSE, YOU BRAT." He turned around, he was getting farther away. "You better not die either, Lacie. Protect the Sky Arcobaleno, or I'll kill you."

He used my name for the first time. I let my mask break as I start crying. Then I promptly passed out again. Noticing I was actually in Yamamoto's arms. I knew he was the one that came back for Squalo, I could only pray that I didn't screw this up.

And I don't even believe in 'God' anymore considering all the shit I've gone through.

* * *

When I woke up, we were already at Kawahira Realtor's.

Oh shit.

"Grandmother!" Haru was banging her fist on the door. It opened, making Haru fall(I almost laughed), and there was the man himself eating ramen.

"Hurry up and get inside. You're being chased, are oyu not?" Kawahira slurped his ramen. Lucky bastard.

"How do you know?!" Tsuna asked.

"I'll take care of the Real Six Funeral Wreath for you."

"WHAT?!" Tsuna, just take the offer already,

"Hurry up and go."

"HOW DOES THIS GUY EVEN KNOW ABOUT THE SIX FUNERAL WREATHS?!" Tsuna panicked.

"I'll explain later, get inside quickly. A fellow name Zakuro is after you."

"He knows their names too?!"

"TSUNA!" Everyone looked at me surprised. "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO IN!" They stared at me before looking at Kawahira.

"Long time no see, Lacie-san."

"'Sup, Kawahira."

"KAWAHIRA?!"

"Just. Shut. Up." Everyone gulped(excluding Reborn, but he pulled his fedora down). "Go in or we're going to die."

"Then we were in the Realtor's hiding. I heard screaming outside.

"Did a group of ten kids come this way?" Zakuro asked.

"A person came flying from the sky!"

"Answer my question."

"Hyaa! I don't know! I've been standing here for quite a while now but I didn't see any kids!"

Nope, just some people from the mafia. No biggie.

"Idjit. Don't lie to me. I may not look it but, I have an extraordinary sense of smell." Zakuro stated, slamming the door open, we all froze. It was really quiet. I saw Tsuna's face and held back a snicker, you know, considering the situation we're in. Yuni looked really nervous though.

"You can't possibly think I'm hiding them!" Kawahira, you my friend, are a hell of an actor. Zakura was quiet before I heard a 'tch.'

"I'll just have to burn down one house after the next and smoke them out."

"What did you say?! BURN DOWN?! YOU CAN'T!" Kawahira protested before tripping(yeah, I don't have to look, I already know what's happening). I could hear him catch the bowl before it could hit the ground. Never let ramen go to waste, it's too precious.

"Idjit! Watch out! I'll burn you with your house!" But then everything went quiet. Then Zakuro left, going somewhere where I think is the mountains or something.

"The Real Six Funeral Wreaths have gone. I think you'll be safe for a while." Everyone sighed in relief, except Reborn and I.

"That Byakuran is terrible…" Yuni voiced out.

"No kidding. He's chasing around such an innocent little girl with his murderous troops," I told her, bluntly.

"Ah! This voice!" Tsuna exclaimed. Everyone turned towards them but me, I stayed facing away from everyone. I can't face them, still. I still feel the guilt.

"Bucking-Horse is it!" Gokudera put a hand to his ear.

"Eh…yes…yes…Is it true?!" I turned slightly just in time to see Tsuna turn to us. "He said that Hibari-san has defeated Daise of the Real Six Funeral Wreaths!" They started cheering, but I sat down on the couch next to Yuni. She smiled at me and I just nod at her, she frowned at my response but left it at that and we both turned back to the group.

"Well, I'll be leaving now. I'm going on a trip and shutting this shop for a while so feel free to use anything as long as you like."

"We get it you stupid old man. Go on your trip. Bye. Adios. Arriverderci," I crossed my arms and turned away. I absolutely hated the guy. He treats me like a personal toy!

"Lacie-chan, don't be so rude!" Was Tsuna…_scolding_ me? He turned back to Kawahira, that little boy is gonna get it… "Suddenly you…?! Please wait!"

"I haven't heard anything about you yet. Who are you?" Reborn piped up, clearly not trusting the guy.

"I'm the son of the old lady who owned this shop and died three years ago. My name is Kawahira though." No shit, Sherlock.

"We're not talking about that!" Tsuna blubbered. Hehe…blubbered. That's a funny word…

"You owe me one." This was clearly directed at me.

"Yeah, yeah…" I grumbled. But then I froze.

_'I'm coming for you, Yuni, Lacie.'_ I have no idea why I was able to hear that voice, but it means trouble…

Yamamoto is about to leave to go get Squalo along with Bianchi, Spanner, and Giannini.

"Lambo-san wants to play too!" Lambo shouted as he ran out the door.

"Lambo!" It was mostly the Vongola who shouted at the little kid. Sigh, he never learns, does he?

Gokudera came back in dragging Lambo back in. I started feeling a bit dizzy, I noticed Yuni paled dramatically as well, going a bit blue.

"Yuni! Lacie! Play with me!" He jumped onto my lap but I immediately smacked him away. I'm so mean…

But that isn't Lambo, so who cares? I certainly don't!

"Yuni? Lacie-chan? You guys look a little unwell, what's wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"YOU'RE FACES ARE BLUE!" Lambo yelled.

"Boss! The cow child!" Chrome exclaimed, pointing at Lambo as he started disappearing.

"Lambo…you!?" Tsuna was clearly shocked, but I could barely focus on his face. Blah…..ohhhh, is that a pony?!

"It's Lambo-san~ You'll run if I attack you from the outside. That's why this time I approached from the inside~" Lambo turned into Torikabuto as he grabbed Yuni and I with his cloak or whatever it was. Well…crap. HA! I didn't swear! I-Pin found Lambo(the real annoying Bovino child)tired up under the couch.

Well, isn't this a lovely setting?

* * *

I could barely process what was happening.

Unlike Yuni, I was still light headed.

**_You're stressed, that's why. All this, plus when you got dizzy earlier. It's taking a bit longer for you than Yuni._**

_I thought I said to leave me alone._

**_I can't really do that. _**

_Whatever, I'll handle this!_

My head didn't clear until Torikabuto shot out of the building and into the sky.

Ah, the sky…So beautif—Focus Lacie! Focus!

Bluebell and Kikyo showed up and smirked at everyone. Bluebell gave me a dirty look so I decided to tell her a fact.

"Don't give me that look. You just be jelly because your precious Byakuran-sama likes me more that you, you blue-headed-small-tittied-no-nipple-bitch-ass-ho!" I slurred out. I sound like I'm drunk bro. What is going on with me?! She scowls at me before punching her ring into her box weapong. Rain-covered shells come out and start attacking everyone while Bluebell laughs. "Remember what I said Bluebell, you will die, and by a comrade's hand…" I started coughing out blood.

"O-oi! Princess, what is wrong with you?! Byakuran-sama won't be happy if you're injured!" Kikyo narrowed his eyes at me.

"This? This is his fault. When you see him, tell him it's his fault I'm going to die," I scowled. But he just ignored me, but I know he heard me.

"Everybody! Uncle!" Yuni shouted, I just stared as if I didn't care they were getting hurt, but it hurt me. I saw that they got injured, and I felt a pain go through my body. I can't lose my family again…not again…

All of a sudden, Torikabuto's mask broke. I felt Torikabuto throw me with whatever strength he had left while Yuni just started falling, her hat coming off in the process, but caught by to wolves of some sort. Gamma was here to save her.

But who was going to save me?

Did you guess the answer?

No one.

Nozaru and Tazaru showed up as well, guarding Gamma and Yuni. I was falling, Yuni looked at me and her eyes widened.

"LACIE-CHAN!" I shake my head and reach for my box weapon. That is, I tried to.

Someone caught me, when I looked up, I saw Kikyo frowning at me before turning to where Yuni was. Torikabuto had just defeated the Nero Volpi and was about to attack Gamma and retrieve Yuni.

But our favorite, cute, 'dame' protagonist showed up.

"Where're you looking at? Your guys' enemy is…" Tsuna looked up, glaring at Kikyo, "…right here."

"No way…!" Kikyo muttered.

"When did he…?!" Bluebell gritted her teeth.

"Don't underestimate my speed," Tsuna said, raising up his fist as it burst into flames.

Next thing I know, Torikabuto turns into a moth or something.

Not butterfly.

That would be the creepiest combination ever.

I just shivered.

Welp, time to escape the grips of another pedophile…well, he's a cross-dresser…but still.

I pushed Kikyo away when he wasn't paying attention and started falling again. I couldn't see anything, my hair was in my face. I tried turning myself around, and successfully managed. I was getting closer to the ground, and fast. I took out one of my box weapon's and lit up my ring; mist flames. I punched the ring in and out came Shadow. His eyes widened when he saw me falling and quickly started flying towards me, catching me before I hit the ground.

**_"Why were you falling?"_**

"Byakuran's out to retrieve me and Yuni, fucking pedophile," I slurred as I try to get a good grip on Shadow's back.

**_"…I can see why all of this is happening."_**

"Right? Now, go over there, where the Vongola are, please…" I could feel the wind rush past me as we made our way to Gokudera and Co.

Shadow landed and I gracefully slipped off his back.

Meaning I fell off him while trying to get off.

But of course, he caught me with his wing/hand.

**_"What is wrong with you? You've never been this clumsy."_**

"I don't know. When Torikabuto kidnapped Yuni and I, we were feeling really dizzy, it had a big affect on me…" I used my hand to balance myself, holding on to Shadow like my life depended on it.

"Oi! Brat! Who are you talking to?!" Gokudera ran up to me, scowling as usual.

"Who does it look I'm talking to. I'm talking to Shadow," I turn to Shadow. "Shadow, this is Gokudera Hayato, Vongola Decimo's Storm Guardian and trusty right-hand man!"

"T-trusty?" Gokudera blushed, stepping back in surprise. I turn to him, sparing him a small smile.

"Of course, you did mature over the years, Hayato. You became the ideal image of a right-hand man, but I'm still sorry for…killing Tsuna…" I look down, dropping my gaze to my shoes.

"Shut up, brat, Juudaime already forgave you. So we do too."

"I should be the one calling you brat, I'm older than you right now."

"You, brat!" Gokudera glared at me, before giving me a small smile then turns to watch Tsuna battle with Torikabuto.

"Shadow, return to your box and tell the others to be on guard." Shadow nods and returns to his box. I grab onto Gokudera for support. The world started going upside down just as Torkabuto disappeared from sight. I was feeling even sicker to my stomach as a pain ran up my body, centering on my chest.

Honestly, that mark disappeared after the incident where I burnt people to a crisp. But the pain was always there.

Tsuna couldn't pinpoint where Torikabuto was, until Chrome spoke up.

"Boss! To the right of the Sky girl!"

Tsuna elbowed Torikabuto in the face...well...er, mask...

"Down!All the way!" Chrome shouted as loud as she could. "Right!"

"That's...Chrome's Mist Owl changed it's form!"

"Ah, that's the same weapon and Vongola Box the first Mist Guardian used," Reborn commented. I look over to Chrome to see her with Daemon Spade's Evil Lens or whatever they're called, her eyes wide as she tracked Torikabuto down. "It is said that whoever the first Mist Guardian glared at with the evil lens, would be cursed and ended up floating on the ocean the next day..."

Tsuna was continuing the ass-kicking while I leaned on Gokudera. He was actually helping me stand, hand around my waist...You have no idea how awkward I feel... But anyways, the illusion is starting to disappear, Torikabuto's ass being kicked and all. Well...mask. Ugh, whatever!

"That's news to me! What's a Vongola Box?!" Bluebell pouted. Kikyo looked just as shocked/irritated, not knowing about the boxes.

"Let me hel, wolfs-bane. You might have won a one on one, but he has support!" Kikyo smirked, thinking they have the upper hand.

"This is how the Vongola Family fights." Reborn said as he shot at Kikyo, riding on Basil's (awesome) dolphin...That sounds so wrong in so many levels.

"Arcobaleno..." Kikyo grit his teeth, frustrated.

"Uncle!" Yuni shouted.

"That's right!" Ryohei shot up with his Kangaroo. "Especially when your ally is in a bind! Is when my ring burns to the extreme!"

"He's always pushing himself too much," Gokudera grumbled.

"Onii-chan!" Kyoko shouted.

"Boo~ That's it! Now I'm angry!" Bluebell shouted, showing her carnage box.

"NOBODY WANTS TO SEE YOUR FLAT CHEST, YOU BITCH-ASS-HO!" I yelled. Gokudera actually snorted.

"Hold it right there." Kikyo covered Bluebell, making her pout.

"It'd be easy just to destroy the lot of them, but we need more manpower to ensure that we can capture Yuni unharmed." Kikyo scolded her, I glared at them.

"HUH?! THEN WHAT'RE WE GONNA DO?!" Wow, Bluebell sure is angry.

"We're retreating for now. We'll regroup and it'll be easier to pull off then."

"NO WAY, NO WAY, NO WAY!" She struggled to get out of his grip.

"What a brat..." I mumbled.

"Take a look over there." Bluebell looked over to the side, eyes widening. Tsuna had just performed Operation X on Torikabuto...and won. Kikyo and Bluebell caught the monk and the mask as they flew away, retreating.

Gokudera collapsed, bringing me down with him.

"Gokudera! Hang on!"

"We've taken quite a lot of damage." Reborn, just shut the hell up.

"Gamma! Take me to them! Lacie-chan! I'm coming!"

"Lacie is here?" Gamma asked, looking over to me.

"I'VE BEEN HERE THE WHOLE TO TIME, GAMMA! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" I yelled with my famous poker face. He flew down over to our group.

"With that tone and face, it doesn't seem like you mean that, Lacie."

"That's because I don't."

"By the way," he ignored my last comment, "I didn't think you were that kind of girl." He smirked, noticing that Gokudera's hand on my waist. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Go rot in Hell."

"No thanks."

* * *

We were at Tsuna's old traing ground...the forest. We were surrounded be a cliff as we huddled around the fire.

I sneezed earlier, someone probably talking about me.

I had found a dress in a shop near Kawahira's Realtor's with matching boots and took it. Of course I left some money on the counter...Illusionary of course. I don't carry money around with me everywhere I go. Although I wasn't much of a dress person, I thought if would be perfect for a death dress. Besides, I bet I would look amazing in this.

My phone started vibrating in my pocket.

Yeah, I had a phone. An iPhone4 actually. I was surprised that they had these here and instantly bought one when I had the chance. I took it out, scooting away from the rest of everyone and into a corner.

"Hello?"

_"Thank goodness you're okay! I've been calling you for the past hour."_

_"Oi! You! White haired brat! Who are you talking to-byon?!"_ I heard the familiar voice of Ken in the background.

_"It's just the person who told me to rent this place for you guys..." _Akira answered nervously.

_"Who is it-byon?!"_

_"Err..."_

"Akira, just give him the phone so I can talk to him."

_"Alright..."_ I heard rustling before someone spoke up.

_"Alright, who is this-byon?!"_

"Still haven't dropped the 'byon' I see, Ken? It's been a while, how are you?"

_"Oh! It's the kid!" He said cheerfully._

"I find that you are enjoying your stay at the cabin or wherever you are? How is the Pineapple King?" I asked, oblivious to the fact that it was getting a bit quieter around the campfire.

_"So it was you-byon?"_ I then heard Ken yelling, his voice farther away.

_"Why did you help, nee-chan." _I froze, frowning. Tears pricked my eyes.

"Nee-chan? If I remember correctly, you're older by eight minutes."

_"Cut the shit, Lacie-nee. We don't like help from others."_

"Don't think of it as help. Think of it as a sorry and thank you...and a goodbye."

_"Why_._" _It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Because I'm going to die." Then I clicked the 'End Call' button. I took a deep, shaky, breath._  
_

"Lacie-chan," I snapped my head up, seeing everyone staring at me with wide eyes, except for Yuni and Reborn. Tsuna was in front of me, a serious look on his face. "What do you mean you're going to die?" I stood up, dusting the dust that was on my cape.

"It means exactly as I said. Yuni knows I will as well," I look directly in his eyes, faltering a bit as I saw the look in his eyes.

"So you're just gonna leave us all like this?! What about Fran?! Don't you want to spend time with your brother?!"

"I can't..." I said quietly, but he didn't hear me.

"What about us?! What about your Famiglia?!"

"I can't..." Again, I was ignored.

"How do you think we'll feel?! You act like your death won't mean anything to the world!"

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP! CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I CAN'T?!" I finallt snapped, yelling at him while tears fell down my cheeks, my eyes wide with sadness. "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND! HOW CAN I SPEND TIME WITH A BROTHER THAT HATES ME? HUH? TELL ME THAT!" Everyone was quiet as I lashed out my anger at them. "OF COURSE I KNOW YOU'RE GOING TO FEEL PAIN WHEN I DIE, BUT I FELT PAIN WHEN I KILLED YOU!" He flinched at this. "ANOTHER THING! EVEN IF YOU SAVED ME FROM DYING HERE IN THE BATTLE FIELD, I WOULD STILL DIE!"

Everyone was quiet. I fell to my knees and just wailed. I finally let all the tears I held in spill along with my emotions.

"You don't get it! I'm going to die! I don't want to, but I'm going to! I was given too much of that stupid drug to live any longer! It hurts! The pain is always there!" I took his hand, pulling him down in the process, and put it where the mark used to be. His face went bright red and Haru was furious in the background. "Do you feel it Tsuna?" I quieted my sobs and asked him the simple question.

Everyone was quiet, Tsuna's eyes widened in shock.

"W-what is that, Lacie-chan...?!"

"You felt it?" He nods. "That's what Byakuran wants. That thing you just felt?_ Those are my flames_."

He went silent, his bangs shadowing his face. I look down, letting my hair fall in my face as well.

I was suddenly pulled into a hug by none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi.

"We'll get you out of this, Lacie-chan..."

"By the way, I forgot to tell you, I was your girlfriend for two months." I sniffed, lying, and hugging him a bit tighter. What? I was just teasing him a bit.

I felt like I heard the crack of thunder in the distance,Tsuna tensed.

"Lacie-chan?"

"Hm?"

"You're just teasing me aren't you?"

"You know it, Tuna-Fish..."

He laughed before pushing me away and smiling.

"Please don't do that again..." I noticed the blush on his face. Everyone was laughing or chuckling at my joke.

"I may have been teasing, but that doesn't mean I was lying." Everyone froze, I could tell Tsuna's Hyper Intuition couldn't pick up my lie. "I kidding, gosh. Tsuna's like, what, eight years older than me? Bro, I'm not even eighteen. He would be considered a pedophile."

Gamma's snort caused a chain reaction throughout the group as they laughed.

"Lacie-chan! How could you do this to me?!" Tsuna whined. I pat his head.

"Memories, Tuna-Fish, memories."

Total deja vu.

Tsuna helped me over the the rest of the group, I heard Lal and Yuni talk about her divination and that her power is growing weaker, along with Byakuran's power to look into parallel worlds. I noticed Haru was glaring at me, I looked at her, poker-face been restored only moments before, and shrugged at her.

I sat next to Yuni while Tsuna sat next to me.

"...If I recall... The Arcobaleno of the Sky has a short life." Lal said making everyone realize that Yuni only has a short while to live.

But I know that she's going to die tomorrow.

After me.

"The reason the Byakuran needs me so desperately lies there as well. He wants to extract the true nature of the Tri-Ni-Sette and make it his as soon as possible. That's why he is very hasty right now. I don't know what Byakuran intends to do right now... There's no mistaking the fact that he'll do anything in order to capture me."

"What?!" Tsuna shrieked. Ouch. I think I'm deaf in one ear now...

"I had no idea... So that's why he was so desperate..." Shoichi said, realization written on his face.

"How do you know Byakuran's power is weakening along with yours?"

"I just know," Yuni smiled, "it's hard to explain but..." She looked up at me, as if she knows that I know what will happen tomorrow. Which I do. "He and I are alike..."

"Ah..."

"Sawada-san and Byakuran are alike in a sense too."

"WHAAAT?! ME AND BYAKURAN ARE SIMILAR?!" I bonked his head.

"Shut up, you're too loud."

"And...there is one last thing I will tell you all." She closed her eyes, still smiling. "I will no longer run."

"Eh?!" Everyone was shocked, but me. I already knew what was going to happen, and what _is _going to happen. Yuni knows I do.

"You can't give up! We've gotten this far!" Tsuna tried to reason with her.

"It's not that I'm giving up."

"Eh?!"

"It's the one thing I have known for certain, a long time ago. That this place would serve as the battle field for the final fight with Byakuran."

"Now that you mention it, Lacie-chan mentioned a Battle Field earlier..." Everyone turned to me, I sighed.

"That day is tomorrow," I announced. "Dawn will signify the start of a battle, that will end all."

* * *

**I was going to end it here, buuuuuuuuuuut! I'm in a good mood so I'll continue this chapter. **

**Make it long since it's 'the Battle that will End All' or whatever. What do you think of the new cover picture?**

**Er..I drew it... two of them actually... but I chose that one... yeah...continue on...**

* * *

I was the first one to sleep that night. I left everyone to their strategy planning.

So that's why I am here, standing next to Yuni, Tsuna next to me. I was in the dress I had stol-I mean bought with the matching boots. I was actually starting to regret getting this thing...

Everyone else is battling for the fate of the world miles away.

I figured I got the time wrong since they already went back to the past. Ahaha, reminds me of the movie Back to the Future. Classic. FOCUS LACIE!

Mukuro had arrived a while ago with the Kokuyo gang and Fran. I don't have to see to know. Just gotta sense the air around you.

Right now, Ghost was here, taking everyone's flames. Ghost had already taken out Bluebell and Zakuro, I smirked. I told them they were going to die.

"Tsuna," I turned to him. "Go and help your family."

"But-"

"Shut up and go. I'll be here. I wasn't the boss of one of the best assassination famiglia's in the world for nothing, dattebayo!"

"D-dattebayo...is that a Naruto reference?!"

"Yup! No go kick some ass!" I pushed him forward. "Go save the world, we're counting on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Tell Mukuro I said hi." He chuckled, looking over at Reborn, who nodded, and going in to HDWM. Then he took off towards everyone.

The glowing green of Ghost's presence soon disappeared and explosions could be heard and felt from where we stood.

The pain in my chest grew stronger and more unbearable to just ignore.

I screamed in pain, putting my hands to my chest to make it go away but it just made it worse.

"Oi! Lacie!" Reborn called out to me.

"Lacie-chan!" I look up to see an sphere coming towards our location. I cursed under my breath. My chest glowed as the sphere got closer. Soon it engulfed Yuni and I. Why me?

It was reacting to my flames. All of them attracting the sphere to me as well.

"Lacie! Yuni!" Reborn shouted, kicking the sphere. Basil hit it with his hits only to be rebounded and pushed a few feet away. I screamed harder as the pain grew stronger.

Why does it hurt so much? Why is this happening? I don't know.

We started getting closer and closer to where Tsuna and Byakuran was. I could tell everyone heard me screaming as even Byakuran looked in surprise.

I looked up at Fran. I saw something in his eyes. What was it? I didn't haven enough time to figure it out as I groaned this time, as the sphere started connecting with the orange dome around Tsuna and Byakuran.

"Yuni!" Everyone yelled.

Yeah, they probably thought Byakuran wasn't going to hurt me. They're probably right. But things could change. I screamed, falling to my knees, clutching my chest.

"Ah, Lacie-chan! What's wrong, my dear Lacie-chan?" Byakuran asked me.

"YOUR FUCKING FACE IS WHAT'S WRONG, BITCH!" I yelled before groaning. My chest started glowing more.

"Ahaha...AHAHAHAHAHA!" Byakuran started laughing like a mad man. "I know why you're hurting Lacie-chan~" I look up at him, glaring. "You're holding in too many flames~ Don't you remember, Lacie-chan? Too many negative feelings bring you more pain." I was able to stand up, my chest still hurting but I just ignored as much as I could.

"That was before Byakuran," I snapped. "Right now, I'm in pain because my flames are reacting to the fucking three of you resonating! AND THIS FUCKING DOME!" I turned around, punching the orange dome, causing a big crack to appear in it.

"Lacie-chan...what are you wearing?" Byakuran asked. I turned around, blank faced.

"My death dress, bitch."

"...death...dress...?"

"You think all that Lithium you used wouldn't effect me?"

"L-Lithium?!" I heard Gokudera yell from his spot outside of the dome. "That's a drug used for bipolar people to calm and null their senses. The effects depend on the amount of dosage." He explained to everyone. I looked over to the Vongola, going over everyone, meeting their eyes. Then I landed on Fran.

"It's nice to see you, Fran." He just stayed silent, staring at me. "Yeah, I expected you not to talk to me..." I sighed. "Just know that I love you, okay?" I smiled at him, before turning around, seeing Byakuran engaging in fighting again. I looked at Yuni and she looked at me.

"I-is it time, Lacie-chan?" I nod. "What about you?"

"I have my own thing to do," I poked her forehead. She then concentrated, starting to glow, her Life Flame surrounding her being.

Byakuran and Tsuna stopped fighting, looking over at Yuni's flame-covered body.

"Lacie-chan, what is the meaning of this?" Byakuran narrowed his eyes at me.

"The process has begun, Byakuran. The process of bring the Arcobaleno back," I smirked. His eyes glinted.

"I see, I can't let that happen~" He started coming closer to us. "Come on, Yuni-chan. Let's make up~" I stood in front of her, blocking him. But then I groaned, the more he came closer, the more it hurt.

Then it all clicked.

It all makes sense, really.

Tsuna appeared in front of us and started fighting with Byakuran again. I noticed that everyone outside was trying to break through the crack I made.

Now that I think about it, my hand hurts...

I then turned to look at Yuni, she was looking really weak.

"Yuni," she looked at me, sadness in her eyes, "...we're in this together, whether you like it or not." I stepped back, putting my hands in front of me and concentrating.

I was like this for a few minutes, blocking out Byakuran and Tsuna, Yuni and the others shouting at me.

Why were they shouting at me?

I was holding my life in my hands.

Literally.

I took a peak at it. There, floating in my hands, was a black sphere. Encased in a more clear case of some sort. It reminded me of the 'Hogyoku' from Bleach, except more...round...and it's basically my life. Then it was engulfed in a sky flame, protecting the presence. I was starting to feel dizzy, my vision going blurry.

Again, deja vu.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me away from Yuni.

"W-wha...?" I noticed I was facing Tsuna, his eyes wide. Suddenly, whatever holding me up jolted and the sphere fell from my hands, sky flames disappearing. "DON'T LET IT HIT THE GROUND!" I yelled. If it breaks, then I can't give it to Yuni. I'll also die.

It's a big deal.

Tsuna was able to catch it just in time, in that moment, I realized it was Byakuran holding me.

Does this guy ever give up?

Fucking brat.

I struggle in the grip, I reach for the sphere that's in Tsuna's hands.

"What's wrong, Lacie-chan? What is that thing you created? It gives off a lot of power~" Byakuran asked me.

"That thing is my life. Literally. If it breaks now, I'll die right here in your arms," Everyone's eyes widened. Somebody pounded on the dome.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! GET THAT THING BACK SO YOU CAN LIVE!"

Can you guess who yelled that?

"I can't, I have to give it to Yuni. If I give it to her...I'll live."

"BULLSHIT!"

I sighed, elbowing Byakuran in the stomach...hard. He let go of me, surprised. I fell, somehow landing on my feet. Quickly thinking, I ran over to Tsuna, snatched my Life Sphere(that's what I'm calling it now,) and running over to Yuni. As I grabbed it, it seemed to float in my grasp, being engulfed in Sky Flames. I then put it near my chest while still running to Yuni.

"Take it, take whatever is left of my life and return to my younger self!" I whisper. It glowed brightly. When I reached Yuni, she was staring at my Life Sphere and looked at me.

"What do you want me to do with that?" She knew I was going to give it to her, of course.

"I want you to give it to my younger self. Please." I took her hand and put the Life Sphere in her palm. It glowed before slowly slipping into her hand. Her eyes widened.

"H-how do I get it out?" There was a mark on her hand now. It was in the shape of a flower.

"Put it near my chest... and it will flow into her body..." I said slowly, falling to my knees, panting.

"Lacie Amefurashi-"

"No," I cut Mukuro off. "I believe it's 'Lacie Sawada' if I remember correctly..." I fell over, the world starting to darken. I heard something shatter, signaling someone broke through the dome.

Tsuna was in rage, fighting Byakuran, who was just as angry. I saw Gamma hug Yuni, signaling the canon. Someone knelt in front of me, turning me to lie on my back.

"Why did you do that." Silent tears ran down his blank face, aqua-green eyes meeting my matching ones. I thought about it for a bit. Using the last bit of conscious I had left.

"To live, perhaps?"

"Don't give me that bullshit."

"You...really have...a foul...tongue..." I tried to laugh but I winded up coughing, choking on my blood.

"Says you."

"I suppose..."

"Tell me one more thing, will I see you again."

I smile, not answering my twin brother.

I closed my eyes, still smiling, I lie still as my conscious faded into darkness.

* * *

_He was the one yelling at me. Angry that I just gave my life away. Now I'm gone, and I'm not sure if I'm returning. Hopefully, Yuni will succeed in delivering my Life Sphere to my younger self._

**_You really are stupid._**

_Will you tell me who you are now?_

**_...how did you know?_**

_Top Magician._

**_Lacie. _I'm _Madeline. From your past_**_ life._

_You have got to be shitting me._

* * *

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...that's a wrap.**

**Lacie's dead.**

**What does this mean?!**

**What will happen next?! **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO ER BOX WEAPON'S?!**

**That'll be explained next chapter :)**

**Ahhh, the sweet physics of anime logic.**

**Even I don't understand that shit.**

* * *

**Rainy Ame - I try, bro. I try ;D **

**Angelic Fluffle - Haha, I kinda want it to switch points of views sometimes, do you get muh drift? xD**

**Soul Vrazy - I'll let you choose! XD Should Squalo be a little brother or big brother? ;)**

**Unknown Being - I know... But honestly, when you think about it, he probably just looks like the Japanese version of Giotto. All you gotta do is change the eye and hair color xD**

**xXnazaraXx - Thank ya! :)**

**Tsumugi Hitomi - ...I laughed at the ending of your review. Thanks for liking my story bro! :D**

**The Ice Sorceress - I mean, Byakuran is sexy and all, but he can be a creep... Did you not see the look in his eyes(face) when Yuni made the pacifiers glow? It was like 'Imma rape that bitch, someone go get me a thong and a stripper pole'**

**Killer Angel2 - Really? I kinda prefer The Truth of the Sky over this story...but that's just my opinion. Thanks though :)**

**IA00 - Did I spell your name right? I can't tell if it's an I or l (- lower case L) Anyways, here's that chappie. See ya nexy chappie! Ciao Ciao~ x3**

**happytth - I love that story so much. Thanks for liking mine though. It means a lot :)**

**Rebi-chan - FanArt?! Go ahead! You don't need my permission to make it! :) Do your thang gurl! ;D Just send me whenever you're done! I love fan art! :)**

* * *

**So I came to the decision of quitting Band.**

**It interfere's with my schedule to much. It cuts into my summer and school days. Not to mention it's ALL YEAR.**

**Fucking shit.**

**Sigh.**

**Six thousand-three hundred-twenty-two words.**

**Question: Do you guys like the new cover or should I change it back? I honestly don't care. I am accepting fan art! (THANKS REBI-CHAN! :D)**

**Bye-Bii~**


	30. Chapter 29 - France

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or Pokemon!**

* * *

**I'm scarred forever man. My brother, twenty-three years of age, was playing Hello Kittly Carnival Adventures on his phone. -Me**

* * *

Chapter 29

Everyone fell silent. Tsuna and Byakuran froze when they felt something wrong.

Something went missing.

Someone was gone.

They turned to see a boy with a frog hat holding Lacie. Her eyes were closed, a small, pleasant smile on her lips. They turned to see Gamma hugging Yuni, helping her with the Life Flame. Yuni had tears down her cheeks, sobbing while staring at her friend's lifeless body.

The Vongola outside the dome were shocked to silence. Even Bel was frowning. Xanxus's glare seemed to intensify. Gokudera stand still, eyes wide. Ryohei closed his eyes, taking in a shaky breath. Lambo tilted his head and asked Ryohei what happened to the girl. Nosaru and Tazaura felt pain. The little girl that had appeared one day and the Giglio Nero HQ having tea with their little princess, who always had pain in her eyes, who always seemed sad yet brought happiness and light in the dark world of the mafia with her sarcastic, monotone voice…lay lifeless in her twin's arms, and their boss and big bro…they were gone.

Tsuna roared in anger as he charged at Byakuran.

The only thing on his mind was that Lacie's death was his own fault. He couldn't protect her and she… No. This is Byakuran's fault. He's the one who caused all of this in the first place.

Lacie didn't deserve this.

Yamamoto froze in his spot. They had found Squalo and were almost at the battle field. He felt like someone important had been hurt. Severely.

Squalo felt his younger rival freeze. He turned to yell at the boy but froze when he saw the look on his face. It was as if he felt dread. Then something clicked in Squalo, he looked forward.

He felt it.

A bond that had just snapped in two, and bond broken. Something happened, and it isn't good. They started going again at a faster pace. Bianch and Giannini had head to where Reborn would be with the girls and Fuuta.

They reached it, and were meted by a roaring Tsuna. Everyone was frozen. It was then they noticed Fran and Gamma in the dome. Gamma was hugging a crying Yuni tightly, and Fran was…

Fran was holding his twin's motionless body, stroking her hair slowly. A dress hugged her body, a little dirty now, but still looked beautiful on her.

They now had new found strength, running over to where everyone was. They froze.

Lacie wasn't moving. Her eyes were closed, a small smile on her lips as if content and peaceful…as if free. Free from pain and suffering. Free from the world.

Squalo noticed silent tears going down the emotionless, annoying frog kid's eyes. Fran doesn't show emotion. Ever. What had happened in the time they were gone?

Everything worsened when Yuni and Gamma were finally consumed by the Life Flame and disappeared. Leaving behing only their clothes, a couple of box weapons, and a Sky Pacifier.

Byakuran died, Tsuna had saved the world. The dome had disappeared, and everyon ran over to the used-to-be Gamma and Yuni, and also Lacie.

They stood around, Reborn and the rest running over to see what had happened. Bianchi, Fuuta, Kyoko, I-Pin, and Lambo cried at the sight of the girl and finding out what had happened with Yuni and Gamma. Haru only stared at Lacie's lifeless body in disgust but had no emotion on her face, she never liked her, what's the point of crying over someone you don't give a shit about? She didn't even know the girl. Reborn pulled his fedora down, his niece was gone and a good rival dead with a smile on her face. It pissed him off, the girl always knew what was going to happen next, as if she had the power of divination like Luce, Aria and Yuni, but stronger. He had forgetten of that power, hence the situation they were in. He noticed something strapped around her waist, a clear string, holding something that were under her back, hidden by her hair. He jumped down, everyone looked curious at his actions. He reached and pulled on the string, bringing out the hidden box weapons.

Everyone's eyes widened at the sight.

She could have fought, yet she didn't. She left them, to be free. Was she that selfish or was their a reason?

Fran reached for the mist box, Tsuna grabbed the sky box, Squalo took the rain, Gokudera the storm, and Ryohei the sun. They punched in the rings once lit with the accurate flame, a bright light surrounding everyone.

They opened their eyes, shocked at the box weapon's that had come out.

They were Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon's at that. There was Lugia and Shadow Lugia, Latios and Latias, then there was Mew.

Lugia and Shadow Lugia looked sadly at their owner's…No, their caretaker's dead body. Mew, Latios and Latias had started crying and, what looked like, asking the other two if they knew that this would happen. They seem to nod at the younger weapon's, sadness in their strong eyes.

It was incredible what weapons she had, they seemed to care for her, love her and look out for her. Why she didn't call them out was a mystery.

Latios and Latias looked like they were in an argument with Lugia and Shadow Lugia who were only ignoring them and looked at Mew who seemed suspiciously quiet. Mew disappeared and went back into it's box.

Lugia and Shadow sighed as Latios and Latias followed pursuit and returned to their boxes. They turned to each other and nodded. They turn to Tsuna and the rest and bowed their heads before returning to their boxes as well. Everyone but Fran and Squalo went over to Yuni and Gamma's clothes and paid their respects.

"…I never got a chance to really know her," Fran said, not really talking to anyone.

"That's practically your fault, you know," Squalo commented, sighing. The girl was annoying when she was younger, but when she turned thirteen, she disappeared for a while before returning. She had the grimmest face he'd ever seen on her. Something happened when she disappeared, and no one knows.

Someone suddenly ran up to them, looking wide eyed at the girl in Fran's arms.

"Lace-chan!" He ran to the girl and knelt on the opposite side of where Fran and Squalo were. Tears ran down his cheeks, he took something out from his pocket…a DS. Not DSi, not a 3DS or 3DS XL, just a normal DS. It had a game in it and the power-light was flashing green every few seconds.

Tsuna walked over to the boy and explained what had happened. He apologized for not being able to save her but the boy only shook his head, holding out the DS to the boy.

"It's alright, Tsuna-san. I knew this would happen, she told me before she left with Yuni to arrive at the Choice battle. I went back to Millefiore's base to retrieve this, it was always sitting in her room charging. She never played it after the merge, I thought she would want to at least have this when she…left…" The boy smiled sadly. Everyone froze at the statement the boy had just made. She already knew this would happen. Everything that has happened, she knew it would happen.

Fran stared at this boy, who was he? Why was he so close to Lacie?

Tsuna took the DS, opening it. His he messed with a few buttons, eyes widening before smiling, holding it out to Fran.

"Go through her Pokemon," Tsuna had tears in his eyes.

Fran took the little game system and looked through all the Pokemons she had. His body froze on a particular Pokemon. It was a Serperior, beautiful and elegant, it was obviously her favorite since it was a higher level than the rest of her Pokemon. It had a name as well, a name that belonged to said person holding the game system. She named it after him. He looked through all the Pokemon quickly, noticing she had a Pokemon name after each and every person standing her. He froze once again on seeing the name of the person who caused her death. The name was right there, _'Byakuran._' She named all of her Pokemon after all the people she met. There was Tsunayoshi, Hayato, Takeshi, Ryohei, Mukuro, Kyoya, Dino, Xanxus, Squalo, Bel, even Levi! Then Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, I-Pin, Kyoko, those were all the names that were given to most of her Pokemon. Though there was one, a low level that said 'BitchAssHo.' He had no clue who that was but she must have hated them. Then he noticed another name that he didn't recognize. It read 'Akira.'

"…who's Akira?" He voiced out. The boy that had brought the DS raised his hand.

"That's me…"

"…who are you to Lacie?"

"I'm right-hand man… but I am…._was_ her best friend." Fran nodded and looked back at the two screens. He clicked around a bit before coming up on her name card. She had chosen a different name than her own for some reason. Her 'Trainer ID Card' or whatever it was called had the name 'Madeline' on it. A beautiful name, but why not her own? He closed the DS.

"Does she have anymore games?" He asked the boy, Akira.

"Yes, I brought them as well." He took them out from his pocket, holding his hand out. Fran reached out, almost touching to Akira's hand. Akira flinched as he dropped the games into Fran's hand and snatching his hand away. Fran raised a eyebrow at this. "S-sorry, it's just that… If anyone touches me, I go out of control and go massacre anyone in my way…"

"…how did you attend parties?"

"We never went to any. Lace-chan was always concerned over me, besides, she doesn't like crowds nor parties."

"What about her?"

"Lace-chan would never hurt me though." Akira had only blinked in surprised when Fran asked him that. She promised that she wouldn't when they first met. She had put a hand on his shoulder, furious when he ignored her question. His eyes went wide and was about to kill her when she hugged him. He could still remember it, it was the first time he had someone understood his pain.

_"Is it true you were experimented by the Estraneo?" A girl about his age asked him. He only turned and walked away. He had walked over to the garden, to get some peace when he heard running heading his way. The girl from before grabbed his shoulder and turned him around, his eyes went wide, taking out hidden knives and ready to strike. Familiarization ran across the face as she smiled. He only took it as a taunt and charged at her in high speed. She didn't move, but once she was close she hugged him. He had froze in his spot, unable to move a muscle for some reason, shocked._

* * *

_"It's okay, I was too…" She whispered in his ear._

_"W-what?" He was confused, what was she talking about?_

_"I was experimented by the Estraneo as well." His eyes widened. She went through the pain of those experiments too? "What's your name?"_

_"…Akira…" He had relaxed in her embrace. It was warm and comforting. In the time it took them to calm down, they had slid down to where they were sitting. Her legs on either side of him while he was on his knees, still hugging her._

_"Nice to meet you, Akira! My name is Lacie! Wanna be friends?" She asked excitedly._

_"F-friends?"_

_"Yeah! I don't have any…" _

_"S-sure…"_

_"Alright," she pushed him away, smiling at him, while he blinked. "Let's learn about each other, Akira, as each other's first friend!"_

* * *

It was a special day for him, his first friend, and one who knew his pain.

Fran took the games and looked through them. There was The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks and Phantom Hourglass, two versions of Pokemon Rangers, Pokemon: Soul Silver and Pokemon Platinum Version. He recognized the one already inserted in the DS as Pokemon: Black. Of course she didn't have any girly games, that wouldn't be right, even if she's a girl. He gripped the games and put the games with the DS in his pocket.

"What are you-"

"I want to at least have something of hers. She was my sister and I treated her like shit when I didn't even let her explain. It's my fault she's dead."

Everyone looked over, Fran was blaming himself for this when it wasn't his fault. It wasn't…right?

"It's my fault. I killed two of her men, severed the alliance with her Famiglia, told her I hated her, and this is what happened."

"Whatever you say, it was still Byakuran," Everyone turned to Reborn, "Byakuran was the one who forced her to merge with the Millefiore."

"She was more faithful and attached to the Vongola that her own Famiglia," Akira had added. "She spent most of her time there. Teasing Tsuna-san, messing with Gokudera, laughing with Yamamoto, sparring with Hibari, spending time with Lambo, even. For some reason she distanced herself from Chrome, she would smile then frown and walk away as if remembering herself not to go near her. She was always the one with the most secrets that she would never tell…" Akira explained.

"A top magician never reveals their secrets," Fran sighed. It was a basic rule for illusionists, to hide truth in lies, lies in truths, never revealing their secrets or motives. He grabbed the box weapons and stored them away before carefully picking Lacie up. Compared to him, she was completely light, as if lacking the right nutrients.

"Lacie…you better be ready for a scolding in the past…" He mumbled.

"VOI! He have to at least give her a funeral or something!" Squalo voiced out, not wanting to burry the girl underground, though, even if dead.

"We're no burying her," Tsuna's voice surprised everyone. It was sad, angry, yet serious and demanding, in a way. "We put her in a coffin, like mine, and leave her on Vongola property and somewhere where the sky is shown to the girl who made a huge impact on our lives. Along with Yuni and Gamma's clothes, to, we'll place them on either side of her, making sure she's never alone. Also put it next to my coffin, she would have liked that..."

Everyone nodded. Hey, never mess with the boss, even if his younger self was 'Dame'…he had those moments when he can be out-right scary, courtesies of Reborn and Lacie.

The Arcobaleno showed up, telling them that they were going to give them some memories from the future, so this wouldn't be forgotten. Lacie would also get the memories but probably already knew that it would happen, but they didn't tell them that.

The Arcobaleno attended the nice, intriguing girl's funeral, having become fond of the girl the years she spent with Vongola. She was nice, but she'd always have a sad or painful look in her eye.

It was sad that she had to die at such a young age along with Gamma and Yuni.

Yuni, their boss…gone. But, there is still hope.

Yuni and Lacie might still be out there…

* * *

I look around, wondering where I was. I wasn't wearing the, rather revealing, dress. Instead, I was sitting in front of a tree wearing these white shorts and top that shows my stomach. Total déjà vu again.

In any case, I had no clue where I was. Then in the distance, I saw a small town, big enough for the people already living here, but small compared to most.

I came to a conclusion, seeing as I've been here before.

I'm in France.

I looked around, finding something next to me.

My wallet, with money and credit card in it from when I was in the future, but no one needs to know that, just that it has a lot of money in it.

Okay, if I'm here…then my plan worked! YES! I'M NOT DEAD…YET!

Yeah, I'll have to revert to my younger self soon, as well as Yuni. Then I'll go back to the future(CLASSIC MOVIE)

Well, if I'm in France, that means…FRAN! ERRHMERHGERHD!

But I thought about it a bit, he'll recognize me, after gaining memories of the future.

Fuck.

He's going to _lose_ those memories, having being in an accident that hurt his head.

I have to go help him.

I can't let him forget.

I paused.

Forget the future.

Forgetting me dying.

Forgetting our fight.

…I'm still helping him. He's my younger(temporarily, since I am actually sixteen right now,) brother. Just gotta change my hair… great. I got up, grabbing my wallet, noticing I have socks on, white ones just to match, yay. Note the sarcasm. I also noticed that I had no scratch on me, whatsoever. I saw the thinnest layer of sky flames surrounding my body, protecting me from any harm. I started running to town, getting a few glances from people I passed by. I made it to a local beauty shop, shivering, I entered it. The lady then asked me something in French, I understood, but I hadn't practiced French in a while…

'_I…I look…no… I'm looking for some brown hair dye and blue contacts_," I answered. The lady looked at me bemused, but then just laughed lightly when I spoke fluently. She looked like a nice lady compared to most who work at these kind of stores.

"_You look like you were born here in France yet had trouble speaking it, why is that, miss_?" She asked me, motioning me to follow her to an aisle.

"_How should I put this… I was born here, but I was raised in Italy by a man who adopted me, so I had to learn their language. I haven't spoken in this language in quite some time._" I answered.

"_Well, just so you know, you look like the older and female version of a little boy I know_," She laughed, smiling at me. "_The same eyes and hair color…even the little marks below your eyes that look like tears…do you happen to a boy named Fran_?" I shake my head, lying.

_"I don't. My hair and eyes are natural but I got these marks after being adopted, making sure to show my step-father I would never obey him freely ever again,_" I answered, lying again, but it a way, it was true. I did do something to show that bastard I would never listen to him willingly.

She nods her head, looking through the colors of brown. I chose a light but dark color, it was the same color as the one from my previous life. The lady then showed me to where they had colored contacts.

"_I suspect that you are trying to hid from somebody_?" The lady chuckled when I flustered. I sighed before nodding.

"_I just have things to do, people to see, and also people to protect…_"

"_The moment you walked in through the door, I saw the pain in your eyes. You looked as though you had just been through the worst day of your life,_" She commented. I laughed, this lady was nice. "_Though why would a girl like you be trying to hide? Are you involved with the mafia?_" I froze before nodding. A look of understanding came across her face, smiling at me. "_It's alright sweety, I used to be in the mafia, too._" To say I was surprised was an understatement. How could a nice lady like her have been involved with the mafia?! _"I retired when a man killed my son in front of my own eyes. I even changed myself a bit, I used to be a ruthless women, you know? You know what Famiglia I was from?_" She leaned in, "Vongola."

_"Then you must know about the dying will flames…_" She nodded. I fidgeted a bit, looking at the color of lenses she had. "_Can I tell you something? But you can't tell anyone, you have to swear on you sons grave," _She smiled sadly, knowing I'd been hiding something, and nodded. _"You know Fran? He's actually my twin brother._"

"…_it's_ _quite possible, giving the possibilities. Does that mean you're_-"

"_Yeah, I'm from the future, I came here because I know for a fact that Fran is going to hurt his head and lose his memories, and I can't do that. But I can't let him see me how I am now, he'll be suspicious…_"

"_I see, I suppose you'll need to cover those marks up, too, then? I'll help you out, I've grown quite fond of you in the little time we've spent together._" I gave her a small smile as I picked out the color contacts.

"_As have I_."

* * *

**BITCHIN'**

**Anyways, sorry if I took a while, I was going to update earlier but I got in a huge fight with my sister and my brother and aunt had to help her get away from me. In the end I winded up crying, knees pulled to my chest, rocking back and forth, while crying and sitting deep with my mother's walk-in closet. Just to tell you, NO PITY, my sister abuses me from time to time. She basically lashes her anger out on me, and I can't do anything about it. **

**Story of my life right there.**

**REVIEWING TO THE EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEMMMME! ;)**

**Angelice Fluffle – NO! I'M GOING TO NAME MY CHILDREN LACIE AND ALICE DX I DECIDED THAT SO LONG AGOO~ *looks off to the far distance***

**Ghostmomsister52 – Yep, nope and nope, ahaha, yeah…it's really frustrating, even for me…**

**InvisibleGoldStar – YAY! NEW FAN! *lightly slaps your cheek* Good havin' ya as a reader! :D *hands you a cookie* **

**Unknown Being – Yeah, that's true! I'll change it to one that's only Lacie, but if you like the old one better, I'll change it back again! Okay? :)**

**ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC – I like the new name, bro :3 Anyways, NARUTO REFERENCE! XD And YES! You don't need to ask! Just send me a link in a review or PM me when it's done! :D **

**RainyAme – Thank you! And yeah… I kind of just…made her like that: Awesome.**

**Soul Vrazy – Alright, that's true. It'll be a crack fic xD **

**Celeste D. Lilica – Why in the hell would I NOT do that?! Who do you think I iz?! xD**

**happytth - *jumps and squeals with you* Sometimes I do this for fun xD**

**zero-amu – I laughed at your review. It brightened up my mood! Thanks, and yeah… she's dead but…not dead… err… I'll be posting a picture on deviantArt that might explain her situation so…yeah :D**

**coldgazeproduction – Of course! Why would I end it right here when I have you guys here, telling(Voting) me to continue and crying at my feet like I'll stop updating like most authors do :b I'm not ****_that _****cruel! XD**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker – Err…? –A – **

**IA00 – Thanks for supporting! Will do! Ciao Ciao~ :3**

**Rebi-chan – NEVER! XDX The ling didn't work but I went to deviantArt and I found it. I LOVE IT! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! :D Yeah, it's kind of depressing…Wait-WHAT? ****_Me_****? Collab with ****_LeoInuyuka_****?! Are you kidding me?! I'm not even close to being as good as that amazing writer! Though I could see that if we did that it would totally be either a crack fic, hilarious fic, or depressing fic…actually, it would be all of them mixed together. I can see it now, man. Has no name, but I can see it. XD Here, I'll explain the life orb to you:**

**Lacie was concentrating on making her soul/life become into an orb/sphere containing more knowledge than her younger self knows and her current flames which have strengthened over the years. It was not yet complete when it was knocked out of her grasp, her still having enough life to live, but was going dizzy because of the lack of life in her. Meaning she was dying. When she got it back, she used what life she had left and ran to Yuni, putting the last of her energy/life into the orb and explained to Yuni what to do, getting weaker and weaker as she was dying, so she collapsed from lack of energy and strength. When Fran got to her, she was almost dead anyways. She couldn't answer the last question because she couldn't, she had no energy. **

**Though, on the contrary, she is very well alive. Here's a hint(SPOILERS EVERYONE! :D) – Her flames are the orb. I'll be posting a picture on deviantArt(Not colored, too much work) to see if it helps you guys :) Did that help you to understand?**

**The Ice Sorceress – I know right. When I saw how crazy he was, in reality(of his world[s] anyways), I was like 'Holy shit, is this really the same sexy-marshmallow-eating-evil-sexy-bastard…wait, I said sexy twice…' …..That was literally my thought process on that… ****I know what you're talking about. Talking to yourself internally or externally is the first step to insanity…that makes me one step closer to losing my sanity. Yeah, I talk to myself. Awe, thanks, I worked hard on it! :D Really? I used to suck at drawing actually, but I practiced really hard and that's where it got me today. :3 And yes, Enma shall appear in this story of mine that you are reading… :D Why would I ever leave out my little Enma-chu?! NEVER IN MY LIFE TIME!**

**Oh, by the way my peeps. If you guys want to see my deviantArt account, the link is on my profile thing! :)**

**I've only made two drawings but I try anything! x3**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Bye-Bii~**


	31. Chapter 30 - Returning In Disguise Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or the song I used in this story!**

* * *

Chapter 30

I now looked like my old self from my past life…in a way. I had dyed my hair the shade of brown it used to be, I had put the contacts in as well. They actually look real unlike the one's people wore at my old school… Then Maria, the lady that owns the shop, put some makeup to cover the little purple marks under my eyes. She showed me how in case it washed off.

The lady was actually an old friend of Fran's mother, they met a little after she retired and had become good friends. But then an accident happened and she died. Not that I didn't know.

So, that's how I got here, sitting in front of a pond humming a small tune while waving my hand slowly in the pond. It was a song I learned how to play on the piano, really. I believe the first time I heard it was as a music box I received as a gift from my father. I then learned to play it on the piano from loving it so much.

I sighed, I wasn't that far from Fran's home right now. I found out that I was sent not ten years in the past, but eleven. So Fran and I are about three or four, perfect.

**_It's a beautiful song._**

_Yeah, so where have you been, huh? You disappeared before I died and you suddenly reappear in my head again? So, what were you doing?_

**_You ask too many questions. I was gathering information, as a matter of fact._**

_About what?_

**_You. You have gone back in the past and for some reason, you have become younger by about two and a half years. Strange process and I have no idea how it happened. That's what I'm trying to find out right now, so I'll be gone for a while again. But if you ever need me, just ring a bell._**

_Thanks, that helps a lot. I at least know I'm not sixteen anymore…FUCK. I'M NOT SIXTEEN ANYMORE….are you laughing at me?_

**_Yeah, I am. You seemed more worried about your age than the situation you're in…Oh, you have company. Bye!_**

_"What's it called?"_ I turned around to find who had asked and found Fran and his grandmother there. Fran's eyes widened at me and seemed to be chanting something in his head.

"_Oh, it's just a song I learned to play a long time ago, I don't really remember the name,_" I answer.

"_I haven't seen you around here, are you a tourist_?" I shake my head.

"_I have no home, miss. I was born here then stolen away from my mother and sold to the mafia,_" I stated coldly. She gasped.

"_Oh, how cruel… May I ask which mafia? I have a friend who retired from a family,_" she whispered the last part to me.

"_Estraneo_." I sighed. "_My mother is dead, they had killed her after taking me and I have no one. I have money from when I was adopted but I soon ran away, not taking anymore orders from that bastard…excuse me for my language in front of…" _I trailed off, trying to make it seem like I didn't know who they were. I also lied just a teeny bit…again…

"_Oh, no it's fine. Fran here says those words, despite my protest,_" she glares playfully at Fran. "_Why don't you stay with us, I think Fran would like the company._"

"_Can you cook_?" He asked me immediately, I nod. "_What can you make_?"

"_Anything you want, kid_." A tick mark appeared on his hat, it was an apple. So many memories…

"_I'm not a kid._"

"_How old are you_?"

"_Five and a half, you_?"

"_Fourteen and half, when's your birthday_?"

"_October thirty-first, what's yours?_"

"_This is really freaking me out," _I lied. "_That's my birthday too…_"

He stared for a moment before sighing.

"_As long as she can cook, she can stay. Just don't bother me._" I roll my eyes. I stood up, dusting the imaginary dust off my clothes.

"_Oh, I forgot to ask, what's your name?_"

"_My…name?" _ That something I can't tell them. That'll make them suspicious…umm…think fast…think fa—I HAVE AN IDEA! "_My name is Lacie!_" Fran froze in his spot.

"**_Lacie_**_?_"

"_Hm, yeah, what about it? Do you think my name is stupid?_"

"_…It's not that. It's the name of my sister._"

"_Where is she? Can I meet her_?" I asked him, pretending to be excited.

"_No, she's not here. We've never met her._"

"_Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry…_" I thought about it a bit. I walked over to him, turning around and crouching. "_Hop up!_" He looked at me weirdly.

"_Oh my! It seems I forgot an ingredient! Fran, can you tell Lacie the way to the house, I'll be back in a bit._" Before he could answer, she walked away in a hurry.

"_She's energetic for an old lady,_" I commented. He nods as he points to a direction and I start walking. "_Oh, I was going to say, how about I'll be your temporary sister?_" He tensed up.

"_You can't replace her._" He stated immediately.

"_I know that silly, I said temporary, didn't I? Until you guys meet again, I'll be your temporary sister. It helps, in a way, since I have her name._" He stayed quiet for a bit, thinking.

"…_Fine, at least you can cook_..." I smile, not a giant smile, but a tiny quirk of the lips, and just kept going wherever he told me to. We ended up at a nice home, old…but nice. We walked it, an extra key hidden under the door-mat, and set Fran down. I set my wallet down on the kitchen table and walked around the house, exploring. "_Why are you wearing that get-up anyways? How is it not dirty?_" He asked me, curiously.

"_PJ's, also, I have no clue how they haven't gotten dirty,_" I sighed. I ran my hand on old piano, sitting down. I pushed a few keys down, some were in the right key, some were not. But it sounded beautiful like that for some reason. I started playing the song earlier. If I remember correctly, it was called 'Just Be Friends' and it was something that took me a while to learn. It's about six minutes long and it sounds even more beautiful with this piano.

"_Just be friends, _

_All we gotta do…_

_Just be friends,_

_It's time to say goodbye,_

_Just be friends, _

_All we gotta do is_

_Just be friends…just be friends…_" I sang quietly then trailed off and just sang the rest in my head. It was just like that for two minutes of the song. I felt someone sit down next to me, but I had my eyes closed, having this song down by heart, and continued to play. I didn't even hear the front door open, it was at a point where I just got lost in this. The last minute of the song always got to me for some reason, it was slow and sad. Tears slowly slid down my cheeks, remembering Akira. I really do love him, but I don't want to ruin our friendship over a relationship that might not even be real. Then it was time to say goodbye, to everyone I loved, even Akira.

Why was life so hard?

Why couldn't it be easy?

No, if it wasn't hard then nobody would learn from mistakes or anything.

I sighed, opening my eyes as the last note died out slowly.

"_Isn't that the song you were humming earlier_?" I turned to my right, Fran was the one who had sat down next to me, I nod. "_What's it called_?" I give him a small smile, reaching out and hugging him.

"_It's called just be friends, it's about a boy and a girl and a boy who were tied by the red string of fate but only wanted to just be friends, if my memory serves me right, a break-up song_."

"_Why did you cry_?"

"_Because I love someone and he loves me back, but… I think it would be better if we just stayed friends…_" I stroke his head, he seems to relax in my arms. I hear him yawn and I smile a bit. "_Do you want to take a nap_?" I got up and picked him up. He was quite light, being only five and a half after all. He seemed to have a small pout as I carried up stairs. "_Which is your room_?" He pointed to the room a couple doors down, I walked over and opened the door. It was a fairly normal room, a bit mess here, a bit mess there, but all in all, it was pretty clean for a boy's room. I set him in his undone bed and pull the covers over his body. I took off his hat, much to his protest. I noticed he had bags under his eyes, as he slowly closed them, falling asleep. I walk out of the room, closing the door quietly and walked downstairs to find Fran's Grandmother trying to prepare dinner. Key word, trying. She looked over at me and smiled.

"_That was a beautiful song_," she commented. "_Now, would you please help me prepare dinner? I'll admit I'm not the best cook in the world…_" I just gave her a small smile and nodded. I've been smiling a lot lately, even if it's just the tiny quirk of the lips.

"_Just let me go to the bathroom really quick,_" I walked to the bathroom, I found it while exploring earlier, and looked in the mirror. The makeup hadn't come off, good think for water-proof. I bought the remover just in case but I don't think I'll ever take it off. I washed my hands then went to go help Fran's…our Grandmother. I forget that she's my grandmother as well.

It'll be a good six months here. Why six months? Because in six months, Mukuro and Squalo will be here to take Fran for the Shimon Arc, and I won't be able to stop them because I have to Fran go to help Mukuro for the Shimon Arc. Sigh, this will be tough…

* * *

_Six Months Later_

* * *

I was sitting in front of the piano, my hands ready on the keys. I hadn't played this song in three months, so I started playing.

Now.

Little did I know, some special were on their way here now…

* * *

**Author's POV**

"VOI! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE WITH US RIGHT NOW YOU LITTLE BRAT?!" A certain silver-haired shark shouted.

"Kufufu, considering you live with your grandmother, I didn't think you would have much belongings," The Pineapple King himself raised an eyebrow.

"…" Fran was quiet for a moment, stopping in his tracks. In the far distance, you could hear a piano playing. Fran started running to his house, Squalo and Mukuro followed shortly, curious as to why the annoying boy would be in a hurry. When they reached the house, Fran turned around and held a finger to his mouth, telling them to be quiet. He opened the door slowly, a beautiful sound of a piano hit them in the face. The walked in slowly, following Fran. They spotted a girl , long brown hair, but they couldn't see her face as she was turned away.

The song slowed a bit, sounding like a lullaby before becoming strong and a bit faster. They stood there, leaning against the wall, entranced with the song and the way the girl played the song.

The song ended, they jumped a bit as she up and walked to the wall, still facing away from them, as if not knowing they were there. Right there and then, she punched the wall with a force that her fist went through, breaking the through the strong wall.

"_Lacie, what's wrong?_" Squalo and Mukuro tensed as Fran asked the question. Lacie? She's been missing for six months, and she's not that old, she should be Fran's age right now. The girl turned around, no emotion in her face, just like Fran's. The two Mafioso paled at how she looked, she looked _exactly_ like their Lacie, just older, but instead, she had brown hair and blue eyes. Then the fact she didn't have the little purple marks under her eyes either.

"_Oh, hi Fran. Who are these gentlemen_?" The girl asked, looking at Squalo then at Mukuro and taking her hand out of the wall as if it never happened. Her eyes seemed to grow sad at Mukuro and turned away. "_Why are people from the Mafia here_?" She asked.

"Oya oya? You know?" Mukuro asked, curious as to how she knows.

"Of course I know you, Rokudo Mukuro, you were one of the guinea pigs for the Estraneo…" At this, Mukuro stood up, glaring at this 'Lacie' person. She was just like her in so many ways, it bothered him. She knew… she _knew_. She was exactly like her, always knowing things she shouldn't. Wait, she was speaking French just a moment ago, how did she know Japanese?

"And how do you know that, 'Lacie'?" She tensed up as she walked over to the kitchen, eyes closed.

"Because I was as well…" She mumbled, making tea while in the kitchen.

"…I see, can you explain why I never saw you there?" The tea cup in her hand broke into many pieces. She turned and glared at Fran.

"I would rather not talk about a past I'm trying to forget," She snapped at them, exactly how Lacie would.

"Lacie-nee, how do you know Japanese?" Fran asked, eyes narrowing. She sighed, coming in with a tray of tea for the four of them.

"I told you didn't I? I ran away from my family." She sat down on the single chair after passing out their tea. "So, what do I owe the honor of having Rokudo Mukuro, a mass murderer, and Superbia Squalo, assassin from the Varia, in mine and my little brother's home this peaceful evening? I sensed more people with you earlier, where are they now?"

"At the lake, they were told to wait while I get my things with Squalo-taichou and Shishou."

"…so you're leaving?" She asked slowly, setting her tea cup down. Fran nodded slowly, frowning a bit at her reaction. "I see, I'll get your things ready and tell Grandmother." She got up and walked up the stairs.

"She seemed a little down that you're leaving," Mukuro commented.

"Well, we agreed that we would meet _our_ Lacie together since they have the same name and all, but I knew it wouldn't happen. She took it a lot better than I thought she would, though," Fran answered, Squalo nodded, silent for the first time.

"Voi, she looks exactly like Lacie did in the future, just different hair and eyes, and the marks aren't there." Before anyone else could say anything, 'Lacie' came down the stairs carrying a bag and set it down next to Fran.

"Please take care of him." She bowed, her hair falling down on either side of her face.

"Hmm… You, why don't you come with us?" The girl shot straight back up, eyes wide.

"W-what? Who would take care of Grandmother?"

"You can both go!" A cheery voice sounded from the top stairs, 'Lacie' turned around shocked. "Take care of Fran for me, Lacie, have an adventure! I'll be alright here, go!"

'Lacie' was quite for a while before sighing and looking at Mukuro and Squalo and giving a small smile, reminding them of the small their Lacie had on her face even in death. They couldn't look away, though.

"I guess… I'll be going…" She ran up stairs again, stopping to say 'I didn't know you knew Japanese…' to her Grandmother before coming back a few minutes later in a different outfit and holding a bag, Fran groaned, showing his childish side and actual emotion.

"I thought you said you through those out."

"Never! They never get dirty!" Her cheeks puffed into a pout. Mukuro and Squalo noticed that it really wasn't dirty at all. It was a pure white shirt, sleeveless, that cut off around her rib cage, showing her stomach. She had matching shorts the were mid-thigh, it also came with matching knee-high socks. She put on some pure white tennis shoes so that it would match. "Besides, this is the outfit I had when you guys found me!" She smiled at the memory.

"VOI! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'FOUND' YOU?!" Squalo yelled. She is from the mafia, she said so herself, so she might be in hiding. But then she wouldn't be coming along with them.

"Ah, well, we found Lacie half a year ago near the lake where everyone else is at just sitting there humming the song she was playing on the piano earlier. Grandmother took her in, I only agreed because she can cook." Fran explained, Lacie rolled her eyes.

"I feel the love."

"Let's just go."

"Bye, Grandmother! I'll visit when I can!" She yelled over her shoulder as they left the house. "...I forgot to ask...where are we going?"

"Kufufu...Namimori, Japan," She thought a bit then nodded, her face now blank.

"Lead the way, then."

* * *

**Back to Lacie's POV**

We had arrived in Namimori a while ago, and I was nervous. Mukuro said I wouldn't fit in with them in Kokuyo very well, since I looked like a goody-toe-shoes, apparently.

So he told me to attend Namimori Middle School, to 'spy' on Tsuna and co., but it was completely obvious he wanted me to look after Chrome.

I stared up at the school building, remembering I had attending a few days to this school...as a six year old. I was totally boss. When we had arrived in Kokuyo Land, everyone immediately dispersed to do their own thing. I had gone to change out of my outfit, not wanting too much attention like what happened at the airport. I came back just to see Mukuro stabbing Fran's hat with his trident in annoyance. I took out a gun out of my bag, by reflex, and shot the trident.

Everyone had turned to me in surprise and shock, even Fran. I clicked the safety one, twirling it and shoving it back in my bag.

"I said take care of him, if I come back and see a single scratch on him or a hair out of place, I will slaughter you," I said, menancingly.

"Oya oya? Are you threatening me?" Mukuro stood up, looking at me in irritation.

"I don't make threats," I said calmly, "I make formally approved proposals of malcontent and suffering."

Everyone went quiet, sweat dropping at my response.

"...is that...better?" Fran asked.

"Hn." I just turned around and started walking out. "I'll be taking my leave to enroll, I'll see you soon."

"Will you be alright all by yourself, nee-chan?"

"I'll manage."

My time with the Kokuyo Gang was spent shortly, returning to everyone without them knowing it's me is kind of depressing. I'm actually not supposed to be here, but I feel the need to.

I walked down a few roads, trying to remember the streets correctly.

"Tsuna-san! Is it true what we heard?!" I heard Haru's voice from the distance. I started walking a bit faster, trying to find them to see if it was them. It was Thursday right now, after school hours. I turned the corner only for someone to bump into me, making me fall to my knees, my hair shielding my face. I frowned as I stood up, whoever had bumped into me came in a group and were behind me.

"Ah! Sorry! I didn't mean to bump into...you..." He trailed off as I turned to face him.

"No, it's okay. I was walking too fast for my own good," I bowed, apologizing, "I'm sorry, as well."

"L-Lacie-chan?" I look up surprised, how did he-

Fuck.

"Hm? How do you know my name?" I asked, trying to fake not knowing the people in front of me.

"Lacie-chan!" Tsuna yelled, happily as he hugged me. I stood there, awkwardly patting his back. "Where have you been?"

"Umm... may I ask who you are?" He pushed me back, everyone blinked, rubbing their eyes. Reborn popped out of no where and examined me, I pretended not to notice.

"You...don't know me?" He got kicked in the head by Reborn.

"Stupid Dame-Tsuna! That's not her. She's obviously older than our Lacie and she even has different hair and eyes."

"What an energetic baby," I blinked at him. He turned to me, a little too coldly for my liking.

"Who are you, you have the presence of a person from the mafia." Everyone immediately put their guard up. Yamamoto put a hand on the hilt of his sword, Gokudera had dynamite in his hands. Kyoko and Haru seemed to edge away from me slowly. I scowled, he brought up the past.

"I'm merely here on behalf of my brother. It seems that you also know this 'Lacie' girl I have heard so much about from Fran, are you also looking for her?" I asked, trying to brief this subject.

"...you know Fran? How?" Tsuna asked, guard still up.?

"He and his Grandmother took me in six months ago, on another subject of matter," they readied to strike if I tried anything, "do you know where Namimori Middle School is?" Everyone blinked.

"Nami-chuu? Why do you want to know?" Reborn shot the questions at me.

"To enroll of course."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"But why Namimori Middle School? Why not Kokuyo or Midori?"

"Namimori is peaceful and under control, as I have heard. Kokuyo is dictated by a dangerous person and there is no learning whatsoever, and Midori is just a private school and those annoy me to no end." I said calmly. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'll take my leave. Have a nice day," I bowed, turning around and leaving.

"Haru thinks that girl is dangerous-desu!" Haru tried to whisper but failed. My stomach suddenly made a weird sound. I had refused to eat anything in the last three days, even Fran had noticed. Grandmother might have thought that if I went with these guys that they would feed me. Ha, no.

"She's...hungry?" Tsuna whispered. I just made a 'tch' sound and walked over to nearby store. Buying three bottles of water and exited the store, chugging one down immediately as I walked.

"A-Ah! L-Lacie...uh...-san?" Tsuna called, I stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"W-would you l-like to c-come over for d-dinner?" He asked, fidgeting under my stare. I blinked. I opened my mouth to respond but Reborn beat me to it.

"Of course she will. We need to learn about her, you wouldn't mind would you?"

"Of course I mind." I said immediately. "But, if Vongola Decimo has asked me, then I would be honored." I curtsied, pulling my skirt as I did. That's all Grandmother ever bought me: skirts. I turned around and continued walking.

"U-Um...do you know where I live?"

"I do not."

"Th-then we'll come with you! We'll help enroll you..." He trailed off. I sighed, turning to them before smiling at them.

"I appreciate the help."

I noticed the girls had this weird look in their face, as well as Yamamoto, Gokudera and Tsuna...familiarity? Sadness? Sorrow? Grief? Regret?

...no.

It was all of those feelings combined.

It was depressing looking at them trying to cover it up and lead me to Nami-chuu. But this had to be done.

They're going to be arriving soon.

The Shimon will soon arrive and cause a new chaos.

* * *

**I was going to update yesterday but...something happened to my internet. I don't know what but I lost my internet. So I played Pokemon Black all night. N is a sexy bastard. Did you know he's, like, twelve in Pokemon Black? In Pokemon Black(and white) it's two years later so while you're twelve, he's fourteen.**

**Sigh. I want that game.**

**But I bought Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs a couple days ago and I'm pretty happy with it. Too bad I haven't played it yet.**

**Sigh.**

**I sigh a lot lately. Maybe I'm stressed? Or maybe it's because of my stupid back probs...ugh.**

**Bitchin' Reviews:**

**Rainy Ame - Ahaha! No, actually, it's literally just a lady who owns the shop that was from the mafia.(Not actually, of course. But it fits with the story.) Just imagine her with brown hair and blue eyes! I'll probably make a pic of that soon... Their first meeting is quite nice, isn't it? :3**

**Narmara - I do that all the time, but I do it anyways because I'm just like 'fuck this, it just makes sense to re-favorite!' It probably happens to most people xD**

**IA00 - CIAO CIAO MOTHERFUCKERS :o)**

**coldgazeproduction - Who doesn't get excited when someone updates?! XD**

**Unknow Being - The 'BitchAssHo'? Oh, if you read the names carefully, you'll note that it's meant for Haru XD**

**xXnazaraXx - Thanks! :D**

**The Ice Sorceress - Okay, I would freak if it was the voice of a middle aged man .-. I love Enma's eyes! They're so unique in their own ways it adorable! Honestly, it's still probably Akira. I haven't really bothered to look at the poll results yet...I'll go do that now xD**

**Soul Vrazy - Of course! :)**

**Rebi-chan - Yes, we shall soon meet Shimon Decimo :) And yeah, you're right. I'll probably just keep those though and use something from Naruto next for my new story that I'm working on xD Bro... I can imagine working LeoInuyuka. LeoInuyuka + ImATopMagicianFromWonderland = crack, sad, hilarious, deadly story. Yeah, that's what would happen. Maybe even worse.**

**Emerald-Eme Pon Walker - It's cool. I'm just glad I (sort of) get it ._."**


	32. Chapter 31 - Returning In Disguise Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR! If I did...There would be much..._much_ Yaoi *evil grin***

* * *

Chapter 31

So, it was pretty awkward for me walking with Tsuna and co.

Tsuna kept glancing at me, Yamamoto had the fakest smile I have ever seen on him, Gokudera had a frown on his face(it's not even a scowl, just a frown), the girls were obviously trying to avoid looking at my face. Then we ran into two people. One that I idolize, and the other the older sibling of one of the girl's walking with us.

Yeah, Ryohei and Kyo-sama. They were in a fight, right outside of the school's gates. They stopped to look at the interruption and were about to say something when their eyes landed on me. Ryohei's eyes widened and I could tell Kyo-sama actually cared because his face(or glare, I don't know which,) hardened at the sight of me.

"Herbivores, who is this?" Kyo-sama...Hibari, asked. I stepped up and bowed, keeping a blank expression.

"Hello, I am Lacie," I stood up straight, both their eyes wide(yes, even Kyo-sama's and Ryohei's just got wider, if possible). "I'd like to enroll to Namimori Middle."

"What's your surname, herbivore." Hibari demanded, his gaze(glare) on me.

"I don't have one, but I do have a temporary one," I said, trying to think of what surname to use. I cackled evilly in my mind as I thought of the perfect surname.

Everyone's gaze was on me. Suddenly, they surrounded me, keeping Tsuna away from me.

"You can't hurt Sawada while we're here," Ryohei said calmly, making sure not to let me out of his sight.

"It's not nice to trick us like that, you know?" Yamamoto said, a bitter tone in his voice. I sighed.

"I have no intention of that," I stated calmly, even putting my bag down and kicking it away. "I have a gun in there, but only for protecting myself and my little brother."

"Who is your little brother?" Tsuna asked immediately, his guard up, but I'm guessing his hyper intuition was telling him I was no harm.

WAIT.

Hyper Intuition.

I'm lying about being someone different.

Best hitman in the world.

How had I slipped under both Tsuna's and Reborn's radar? Huh, I guess I'm that good. Plus, I sealed my flames away for the time being, and that means I am like any other normal human citizen.

"Fran, but he isn't my real brother. He and his Grandmother took me in six months ago since I had no home," I explained briefly.

"What is your surname." Reborn had already had another question ready right after I answered. Bastard.

"I don't have one. But I did take on the alias of my brother's friend, I think you all know him."

"What is it, herbivore," I turned to Hibari, who had demanded that I stated. I think I was 'disturning the peace' so he's pretty ticked.

"Rokudo."

Everyone just let in sink in...slowly.

"Eh...?" Tsuna was the first one to break the silence that had begun.

"Yeah, you can just call me Rokudo Lacie, I guess."

"Rokudo...as in...Rokudo Mukuro?" Tsuna was trying to grasp the idea in his hand. I nod.

"But of course, that's not even official... you know what, fuck this. Fuck you, you, you, definitely you," I said that the last part to Hibari. "I don't need fucking education, I'm as smart as it is, fuck everyone here, fuck Fran, fuck Mukuro, fuck that fucking bitch, W.W. or whatever the fuck her name is, I am fucking out of here. This is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. If you meet someone named Enma, tell me." Everyone was quiet the whole time. I probably gave off the impression of being a good person like Kyoko, hahahaha-no. But it's most likely because I comepletely acted like, well, Lacie.

"...Lacie-san?" Tsuna started as I was walking away. I turned around with an irritated look on my face.

"What is it?" I replied instantly, I was really...annoyed for some reason.

"You're Lacie-chan aren't you?"

Everyone went deathly silent. I could only wing it now.

"Of course I'm Lacie, fuckass. I already told you that," I raised an eyebrow.

"No, I mean Lacie. Lacie Amefurashi, she went by Sawada for some reason, though."

"No. I am, in all means, not your Lacie."

"You're lying."

"JUST FUCKING DROP IT." Oops, I snapped...again. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath and letting it out before opening my eyes again. "Look, I'm not your Lacie, I may look like her, act like her, and be accused of being her, but I'm not her. I have had enough of everyone I meet asking me if I'm Lacie. Yes, I am Lacie. But not your Lacie, so drop it or I'll make sure you never have children."

"...are you threatening me?"

"No..." Then I decided to repeat what I said earlier to Mukuro, just to make thing ironic...it's ironic, right? "I don't make threats. I make formally approved proposals of malcontent and suffering."

"...Is that better?" Ahahaha, works like a charm.

"That's up to you." I turned on my heel and walked away...but of course I couldn't even do that because, you know, I fell to my knees and started having a coughing fit.

I would have got up again and walked away as if nothing happened. But I couldn't since I fainted.

Why did I faint?

Because in my hand, there was a splat/blob of my blood that I had just coughed up. I fainted from shock.

Well, this is not good...

* * *

**Well, this was short...and late...and a filler, basically...**

**But I have an excuse!**

**Work...and sleepovers. **

**Also, I'm learning to make cake batter from scratch, make icing, and to decorate cakes. Yeah, I made my first flower out of icing today. My aunt and mom told me it was really good for my first time making one. **

**It was fucking hard.**

**But yeah, Imma make a cake in a few days all by myself. My aunt will be telling me what to do...but I'll prbably get distracted by Pokemon. I'm on my way to the Pokemon League-thing. I leveled Potato(my main Pokemon is Serperior, I named him Potato)a bunch today, it was awesome. I also caught Tornadus :D I'm so happy.**

**N is sexy.**

**WHO SAID THAT?**

**...Okay, yeah, it was me...**

**REVIEWS! I CHOOSE YOU!**

**coldgazeproduction - ...bro, I heard that 'EXTREME!' all the way to my room. I think Ryohei is getting inside your head... ._.**

**Kageshi Makira - Yes I got it from KHR Abridged xD I watch too much abridged shit, first Yugioh, then Mirai Nikki(Idk if that's how you spell it), now KHR. I think there were more but I can't remember the names ._.**

**RainyAme - Why wouldn't I?! xD It's not a coincidence, it's ironic :D**

**Angelic Fluffle - I wonder... *looks off into the distance with a blush obvious on her face* ...**

**Unknown Being - Mass? Did you mean mess? ...I don't know... I'll try...**

**Rebi-chan - I guess, I've just always had a weird imagination, really. I remember when this story was only an idea in my notebook that I wrote during Math and English... ENNNNNMMMMMAAAAA-CHUUUUUUUUUUUU!~ ...Ahem... no promise about the angsty, I plan to follow the manga story line...most of it xD**

**Ghostmomsister52 - ...That's a very great idea...THANK YOU! xD**

**Celeste D. Lilica - She forgot he had HI xD She also forgot about Reborn for a short time period ^_^U And of course he's suspicious!**

**Soul Vrazy - With my active imagination... Who knows what'll happen... ._.**

**ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC - Well, when you think about it...It's three times. Cause she died, went to a different dimension/universe with her memories intact then died again, came back again, but as her future self who has already died...AHAHAHAHA! It's alright! You can take as much time as you need! Do it in your free time, just whenever you can or want to! I don't mind! :)**

**alia03 - Yeah, she prevented him from losing those memories by making sure he didn't hurt his head. Shhhhh~ The insults will come later in the story .-. I saw the '-chu' you put at the end of Enma-chu's name *narrows eyes suspicously* But anyways, I saw it, left a comment :D I was soooooo happy! It's fucking amazing! I LOVE IT!**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker - More information about what? (Sorry, I forget things a lot...) I can't imagine myself finishing this story...ughhh! I'll probably end it with an epilogue then make an ending sequel... yeah, that'll work xD Maybe :b  
**

**The Ice Sorceress - Enma is like a fucking kicked kitten that's clumsy...now times that by infinity X'D Nah, Tsuna and Reborn are suspicious, of course. The others will start getting suspicious of the random girl who looks like Lacie and pretty much acts like her as well. Ahaha, he will, you just have to wait.**

**Well, that's another chapter. Does anyone have snap chat? :D I recently got it(read: friend took my phone, sat on me, and downloaded it since I didn't want to) and I would like to show you guys random shit that I do or stuff that I eat...you know, the basics xD**

**Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnd...I'm off to bed...which translated into me reading playing Pokemon and reading fanfics. That, or stress will kick in and I'll pass out the moment my head hits the pillow. Happened before, it can happen again.**

* * *

**QUESTION: Am I the only one that still watched Digimon when it comes on NickToons? ._.**

* * *

**TeeHee e.e**

**Bye-Bii~**


	33. Chapter 32 - Riddle Me That Bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...**

* * *

Chapter 32

I knew I had only been out a few minutes since I willed myself to wake up after I fainted.

"Lacie-san! Lacie-san!" Tsuna was shaking me. I sat up fast and got up, looking at the fresh blood in my hand seriously. "Lacie-san, are you okay?"

"Yeah…it's a first but I'll live. It's probably because of malnourishment…" I muttered the last part to myself.

I could think of two ways why this happened.

One, because of, as I stated before, malnourishment; Two, because I only have a certain amount of time to do what I have to do as a teenager before reverting to my six year old self again. It had only been six months, why such short time?

"Malnourishment, huh?" I jumped, snapping my head to Reborn. Shit, he heard me.

"Have you not been fed properly, herbivore?"

"I just choose not to eat," You stood up and started walking away. Besides, it's not because of malnourishment, it's because of the life I don't have.

"Where are you going, Lacie-san?" Yamamoto asked. I paused for some words but just feel like responding. So I only waved a hand as I kept walking.

"I expect to see you in school, if not then I will bite you to death."

Welp, that settles the school enrollment.

Now, if only I could find them…

There's only a week until the Shimon arrive, I gotta make this work.

* * *

I walk into a nice looking hotel and look at the receptionist who was giving me a look of disgust. Yeah, did I say pretty nice hotel? Pfft, the building screams 'I'M RICH! COME PAMPER ME!~' all over it. The lady gave me a big fake smile.

"Hello, sweetie, where are your parents?"

"Mm, don't have any, hey, what's the best room you've got here?" I asked, picking up a paper with what kind of rooms they have and how much they cost. Hmm…maybe I should get the penthouse while it's still free… "Never mind, I'll get the penthouse if you don't mind."

"Can you even afford it?" By now, the lady was giving me a look of 'If you try anything I'm gonna call security' …or was it the 'Better throw her out, she's just a orphan'. Ahaha…Bitch.

"Yeah," I lift up my wallet and wave it in her face. I had checked my ID earlier and took it to the only person I knew who could help me in this situation, despite the fact that I hate him.

Kawahira, also known as Checkerface. Well, either way, he changed the year on card and, may I say, looks one hundred percent real, of course I had him change some other thing but that's not important. As far as anyone else is concerned, I'm just another fourteen(almost fifteen, damn it!)year old with lots of money and have no family what so ever.

"May I see your ID, please, and also pay before I give you the room key. It's a fifty-thousand yen." She had a smirk on her face, expecting me to tell her I don't have enough money, but quite the contrary…I have enough to last me for about another eight years or so…but I don't have the time. I opened my wallet(did I mention _why_ I have a wallet? No? Well it's because I hate purses)and took out my ID and handed it to her, also handing her a hundred-thousand yen bill. He blinked, shocked that I had enough to pay and quickly checked my ID card and got me my change. "W-will you be l-living alone?"

"Yeah, but I'll have visitors from time to time so just let them up if someone comes to see me, will ya?" I answer, grabbing my ID, change and room key. I don't have much clothes so I'll just have to go shopping some other time. When I step in the elevator, I notice a lot of people look away from me, as if plotting to suck up to me because I have a lot of money.

That's why I hate rich people.

I push the top floor button and the elevator closes and makes it's way up. I unlock the door and step in, this place was perfect. I an up the spiral stairs and look for my new room, threw my bag in then slid down the railing(which I've always wanted to do, my life is complete) and started moving the furniture so there was a big empty space in the middle. I started taking pillows from everywhere and just threw it at the space before sitting down on it and closing my eyes and concentrating. She should be somewhere with _them_… I have to make an illusion of myself to where she is. It's not impossible, just look at Mukuro, he did that all the time while he was in Vendicare.

"Yuni!" I shouted, the girl sitting on a blanket in the middle of a nice park with a man playing with her hair. They both turned around and eyes widened at me.

"Lacie-chan!" She screamed, running over and tackling me into a hug. "I thought you were… You shouldn't be here, I thought I was supposed to meet little-you?"

"I'm just as confused as you are…but you too. You look older for someone who's supposed to be, what, four? Or was it six? I think it was six."

"Look who's talking, Lacie-chan~" I turned to the marshmallow kind himself, Byakuran. Also the man responsible for my death…kinda.

"Byakuran!" I smiled, glomping him. Hey, I never said I wasn't a Byakuran lover in my past life…

_Madeline_.

I rubbed my cheek on Byakuran's.

"You were so cute when you were younger! Why did you grow up to be a lunatic?" He just laughed and hugged me.

"You're not really here are you?" He asked, I just started pinching his cheeks.

"Nope, I'm an illusion~ Anyways, Byakuran, I'll need your help with something in the near future."

"Why? Is it something important? If it's not, than I want no part of it," He slapped my hands away, I just started poking at him and he would just keep slapping my hands away which was just hilarious. He's like a little kid hating to be tickled.

"It has to do with Vongola Decimo's family the Vongola Rings." Byakuran's eyes narrowed, and Yuni said she'd be back with some snacks and tea.

"…continue," He nodded and I sat on the opposite couch.

"You see, in the near future, a forgotten family will appear and destroy the Vongola Rings."

"That's not possible."

"Byakuran, I know everything there is to come. Please help me with this…" At this point I was practically begging him and I knew he wouldn't say no to my face. He loves me too much…literally.

"What is it you need help _with_?" He asks, offering me some marshmallows(which I obviously took some, never decline marshmallows, no matter who it's from).

"The rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi, will be severely injured so I'll need you to heal him and then I'll find a way to get him to where Tsuna is in that time."

"Riddle me this," Da fuq? "Why don't you do it?"

"Because, Byakuran, you _have _to do it, I _saw_ it. Riddle me that, bitch." I leaned back and crossed my arms. Yuni came in with a tray with three tea cups and—Oh my GOD! RICE CAKES! I instantly snatched one and started nibbling at it like a hamster.

"How cute~" I turned my head only to meet the sight of a phone and the sound of a click.

"Bykuran!" I whined.

"For someone who's supposed to be monotone, you sure are lively~" He teased.

"Shut up you bloody wanker!" I shouted, trying to sound like DWB's Abridged Squalo. There was silence before Byakuran and Yuni made a 'pfffft' sound and then started cracking up, I just cracked a smile. It was a bad impression, but better than I shout it'd be.

"So, Lacie-chan, how are you with us like…that?" Yuni asked, gesturing to my body. Oh, about my age? Well…

"I have no fucking idea, but I don't have much time. Earlier, I coughed up blood and fainted. Now, being a person who has fainted countless times, I woke up immediately."

"Wait, where are you right now?"

"In my new penthouse," I sipped my tea and they just blinked at me.

"How did you have the money?" Yuni asked, I shrugged.

"I just woke up and my wallet from the future was next to me with everything but my credit card. I had someone I know to change the ID a bit but other than that, I have a shit load of money."

"Lacie-chan~ Do you mind if we come live with you for a bit~" Byakuran asked, Yuni smile apologetically.

"I don't mind, but let me remind you that you won't be able to get out much because of the people that live there. Byakuran, you can go find your Six Funeral Wreaths, you'll need then soon." Yuni tensed and looked at me, she probably figured that I already knew about the Battle of the Rainbow or whatever it's called. "Yuni, bring Gamma, Nosaru and Tazaru so they won't worry. But not now, for right now just Byakuran finds his guardians and later on we'll get Gamma and co., okay?" They nod.

"Lacie-chan, how serious is this?"

"It's not serious, it's bat-shit crazy…have you ever heard of Shimon?"

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNND….I updated. I ****_finally_**** updated. I CAN EXPLAIN!**

**….I got grounded *cries* I got my phone taken away, my kindle, and my computer. Buuuut! Right now, as you can see, I have my computer now, I may receive my phone back today or tomorrow, and I just got my kindle back yesterday.**

**Pon! Pon! Let's Review! Endless possibilities! (Lol, idk)**

**trollypop - I don't need the channel anymore. I have netflix :D And I made a cake with my sister...it was hard *puts on shades* but it was totally delicious. We even made handmade FONDON! I made the icing :3**

**RainyAme - *Poses* Bitch please, I can make you laugh without even trying XD My parents don't check on me anymore, man. I squeal and there just like 'She's probably excited for something. Let's leave her alone unless she screams rape', I swear -.-**

**Killer Angel2 - No?**

**happytth - Nah, it's okay. I'm crazy too...but lately I've been quite and calm. I think the lack of going out of my house all summer is finally getting to me...**

**Dumti - N... *sigh*...He is sexy... I got Pokemon Black 2 but I can't play it because one, I can't find my DS (*sobs*) and two, the game is already in the DS so NYEH! *sobs uncontrolably***

**Yukari99 - XD GOOD! **

**Unknown Being - Lemme make a mini Omake about what happened after she fainted XD...AHEM! **

"You're lying."

"JUST FUCKING DROP IT!" The girl yelled, but it seemed that she instantly regretted yelling. Her face twisted a bit before she closed her eyes and breathed in and out, then she opened her eyes. "Look, I'm not your Lacie, I may look like her, act like her, and be accused of being her, but I'm not her. I have had enough of everyone I meet asking me if I'm Lacie. Yes, I am Lacie. But not your Lacie, so drop it or I'll make sure you never have children."

The Tenth Generation blinked, taking in the information. Tsuna blinked again and opened his mouth.

"...are you threatening me?" He asked, when he said that, everybody seemed to put their guard up. But it went unnoticed by the girl as she seemed to be in thought.

"No," she paused before smiling. "I don't make threats. I make formally approved proposals of malcontent and suffering." Tsuna stared at the girl.

"...Is that better?" The girl had a look of accomplishment on her face before shrugging.

"That's up to you." She turned on her heel to walk away but she froze as she started coughing uncontrollably. She fell to her knees, still coughing before she stopped, fainting in the process.

Now, the first thing you usually do in this situation is check if their okay and call an ambulance-

Not for Tsuna.

Tsuna saw the girl faint and instantly started panicking. Her ran to the girl and saw that she had blood on her hand, making his eyes go wide. Reborn was checking the area around her stomach, finding it slightly bruised and mostly skin and bones. Tsuna grabbed the girls shoulders and started shaking her before he would faint himself. This was...this was just crazy. She looked so much like her, she showed up out of no where, just like her. She acted like her, talked like her...she was just... Tsuna can't even continue the thought. There was just something about the girl that made him want to protect her, scared that she would leave again.

Tsuna blinked.

Again? Why did he think 'again'? Before he could dwell on the thought any further, the girl woke up. She shot up and looked at her hand, confused but the her face darkened as she stared at the fresh blood still on her hand. "Are you okay, Lacie-san?" **That's it. Maybe I should make an Omake some time XD About TYL!Lacie getting shot with the Ten year bazooka prehaps? *wiggles eye brows***

**ZxC-INSANitehhh-ZxC - I saw it and I was like :O...:D *sqealing* I already left a comment, my username is *CuteDork* :3**

**Soul Vrazy - Really! XD**

**IA00 - Sorry about making you wait! :/**

**FearaNightmare - HERE IT IIIIIIIISSSS! XD**

**The Ice Sorceress - Yeah, it's cause she shouldn't even be alive in the first place, but that'll be explained in the near future XD Oh, and Imma make something happen so that Lacie trips or something and winds up kissing Enma on the cheek or something(but of course, it would be on purpose cause everybody loves Enma XD)! ;3**

**alia03 - YES! Rokudo, because if you take on the name of Rokudo then you're just bat-shit crazy :b**

**Emerald Eme-Pon Walker - :O I wish I could do that :/**

**Rebi-chan - I apologize for leaving you with a cliffy *bows at a ninety degree angle* Patience? Ahaha, I have no such thing in my body or brain XD**

**Skyla15699 - I'm glad you like my story! That means a lot :3 And I have no time to watch Digimon on my computer XDX**

**WhateverItsElaine - Thank you! Sorry for making you wait long!**

**Anisthasia - Glad you did! **

**So...another reason why I've taken so long to update...other than being grounded...err...how do I put this?...**

**Yeah...**

**I start school in like...two-three days...**

**But that doesn't mean I'll stop updating. If I was able to write my stories at school(ON THE COMPUTER, LIKE A BOSS) than I can still update at least once or twice a week! **

**But yeah, I already have my stuff ready. Binders, bags, pencils and the other shit.**

**Well, I have to go so...LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**I'M SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! **

**QUESTION - DO YOU GUYS KNOW OF THE ONLINE GAME...STAR PROJECT?**

**BYE-BII!~**

**P.S. BONUS QUESTION, THE FIRST THREE ANSWERS(THAT ARE CORRECT)GETS A SHOUT OUT AND(MIGHT)GET TO APPEAR IN ONE(OR MORE)OF THE CHAPTERS AS A FRIEND FROM THE AMEFURASHI! XD**

**THE BONUS QUESTION IS...**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**(Keep scrolling)**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**What is my other FF account name and how many stories do I have?**


	34. Chapter 33 - Room Service

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR...but if I did...*smiles innocently* TeeHee e.e**

* * *

Chapter 33

"Lacie-chan, how serious is this?" Byakuran asked, raising an eyebrown.

"It's not serious, it's batshit crazy... Have you ever heard of Shimon?"

"Shimon?" Byakuran asked, tilting his head. I sighed.

"I figured you wouldn't, not even that famiglia could be found by you, it's too small and forgotten anyways."

"You seem to know about it, Lacie-chan," Yuni said, tilting her head.

"Because I know everything."

"Name every birthday of Sawada Tsunayoshi's Guardians." Byakuran...challenging(*cue me flipping my hair*)MWAH? Challenge accepted bro.

"Tsunayoshi, October fourteenth; Hayato, September ninth; Takeshi, April twenty-fourth; Ryohei, August twenty-sixth; Kyoya, May fifth; Lambo, May twenty-eighth; Mukuro, June ninth; and Chrome, December fifth," I answered, no thinking twice, immediately.

"How did you memorize that, Lacie-chan?" Yuni asked, shaking her head.

"Obssession bro, everyone who finds people you know attractive has to know everything about them...okay that's a lie, but you have to at least know something about them. They be SEXY."

"You have problems, Lacie...what about my birthday, do you know my birthday?" Byakuran asked, raising an eyebrow. I scoffed.

"Who do you take me for? October twenty-eighth."

"Awwwe! Yuni-chan! Lacie-chan thinks I'm sexy!" Byakuran exclaimed in glee hugging me and spinning around. Huh?

"When the hell did I say that?!" I was trying to push him away.

"Well, Lacie-chan," Yuni began, "you said that anyone that finds anyone they know attractive, has to know at least their birthday or something about them." I blinked. I did say that, didn't I?

"Oh shut it, don't let it get to your head." I rolled my eyes and he set me down. I sat back down on the couch and sipped at my now cold tea. "As I was saying, Shimon is a small, forgotten, family that has been here for as long as Vongola has. Right now, Shimon has a really bad grudge against Vongola and will harm them, that's where I need you."

"Wait, so Shimon has a grudge against the Vongola?" I nod. "And they will harm Vongola Decimo and his Guardians?" Nod. "What does this have to do anything with the Vongola Rings?"

"Didn't I already tell you-YES, I did. I said, that a forgotten family will appear and destroy the Vongola Rings." Byakuran and Yuni looked at each other, as if having a conversation with their eyes...Oh wait, they are having a conversation with their eyes. Why am I always left out form those?!

"Alright, I'll help. Only because it's you, Lacie." I shoot up and hug him.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Byakuran could only laugh at my...Thank you's.

"So, when can we go to your house?" I shrugged.

"Whenever, I ain't paying for your plane though, _that, _you do on your own."

"Hmm...I think I'll manage, be expecting company soon." I nod.

"Oh, Lacie-chan, I forgot to ask where are you and why are your eyes blue and your hair brown?"

"Oh, um, well you see..." I looked at anything but their eyes. "I died my hair brown and put on blue contacts so no one would recognize me and..."

"And?"

"I'm in Namimori, Japan..."

It was quite for a minute before an irritated Byakuran _and_ Yuni looked up at me.

"_Lacie_-"

"LoveyouguystooseeyousoonBYE!" Then I disappeared.

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around before my eyes landed on the fifty inch flat screen TV on the wall. I picked up the remote and started setting up Netflix. Once I was done with that, I started going throw the shows until I saw the word 'Anime' and just blinked at it.

_Right_, this is basically a world, not just a manga. If our exists, so does something else. If it's a cartoon, anime, or manga in my old world, it's probably just another world... DIGIMON EXIST! YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHH! WOOT! Okay, I'm good. I looked through what they had and decided on OHSHC, I'll watch FMA:B some other time...after I watch OHSHC, yeah, that'll work.

I made myself comfortable as the first episode started and I ordered room service. Yummy pizza, pudding, ice cream sundae, marshmallows, pineapple chunks, tiramisu cake and some bubble tea.

Thank the lawd I don't have to cook today! I paused the episode just as there was a knock on my door. I got up and answered the door and was met by the glorious sight of the food I ordered.

"Where would you like me to put your food, ma'am?" The lady asked, she was actually quite nice.

"just put it in front of all the pillows facing the TV, please," I smiled at her which she returned as she pushed the cart in the room. I helped her set the plates and cups down.

"You know, when I heard that there was a fourteen year old girl living here, who payed all by herself, I didn't believe it. Now, here I am, bringing your food to you," she laughed. "You know, if you eat all of this yourself, you'll get fat."

"Eh, I have a high metabolism, I think I'll live." She just laughed before leaving, saying that she'll be back later to pick up the plates. I lay back down on the pillows and start watching OHSHC again, when I was on the episode where Haruhi was asleep and dreaming about weird shit(almost like Alic ein Wonderland but different, I suppose)Mukuro and Fran appeared behind me and all the pillows. But of course, I had to ignore it because I'm in the middle of eating my pudding and watching anime. It's serious chiz.

"How dare you watch anime, especially Ouran High School Host Club, while eating endless amounts of food...without me. I thought we had something special, Lacie-nee." I paused the episode and turned around, annoyed.

"I am in the middle of something here."

"Is that pudding?"

"Yes."

"Can I have some?" I stared at Fran before sighing.

"Come 'ere, you little runt." He seemed to smile lightly and crawl on the pillows over to me before lying next to me and eating the pudding. I looked over at Mukuro who seemed amused by his apprentice's actions, so I raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna join? Anime is always fun to watch with people you know, especially when your eating snacks." He scowled at me.

"I would never do something so...so..."

"You guys can order anything you want on room service."

"Let's watch some anime." He was next to me and eating the pizza and looking through the menu with Fran and I just clicked play on the remote.

Really, it's like they're both my family.

Oh, wait.

They are.

* * *

**Well, it's short, but I think all of my chapters coming up might be short too. **

**But still, I updated :)**

**Poll Results for Lacie x ?:**

* * *

**Akira - 18**

**Kyoya - 13**

**Tsunayoshi - 12**

**Enma - 11**

**Mukuro - 9**

**Fuuta - 6**

**Fran - 5 **

**Dino - 2 **

**Squalo - 2**

**XanXan - 2**

**Bel - 2**

**Reborn - 1**

**Hayato - 1**

**Ryohei - 0**

**Takeshi - 0**

**Lambo - 0**

**Levi - 0**

* * *

**Thank the lawd that you guys didn't vote for the last four. But seriously? _Reborn_? _XanXan_?! _SQUALO_?!**

**...Eh, whatever, I would've made it work XD**

**Anyways, _NEW POLL IS UP!_**

**Top Five From Last Poll:**

* * *

**Akira**

**Kyoya**

**Tsuna**

**Enma**

**Mukuro**

* * *

**You can only vote for four.**

**This is how it goes basically; 5:4; 4:3; 3:2; 2:1 and then we have a winner! ROUND ONE WILL END IN A WEEK! SO START VOTING!**

**I love you guys so much.**

**Please vote.**

**Lots of Love,**

**ImATopMagicianFromWonderland**

**Bye-Bii~**

**P.S. TOP THREE PEOPLE WHO RECEIVED MY MESSAGE ABOUT YOU BEING CORRECT, THIS QUESTION IS FOR YOU. YOU HAVE EIGHT TRIES TO GET THIS QUESTION RIGHT, HERE IS MY QUESTION: What it is my first name? (Send in PM.) _Hint: It starts with an L_**


	35. Chapter 34 - Phone Call!

**Disclaimer: Do not I, own KHR**

**Review Quote! :D**

**'When the lady said "Hello, sweetie, where are your parents?" I thought it said "Hello, sweetie, where are your pants?" ._.  
PANTS. PANTS PANTS. PANDAS.' -My friend, InvisibleGoldStar**

* * *

Chapter 34

It was pretty cool, watching anime with Fran and _Mukuro_. I don't know if I can ever trust them with room service on their own again.

Bitches ordered a shit-load.

But still, it was fun. My phone started ringing, so I went to the kitchen, being thirsty as well, and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bonjour, Lacie-san."

Fuck. Why the hell is he calling me?

"What in Mukuro's six fucking Hell's do you want?" I asked, putting a hand on my head, feeling a head ache arriving soon.

"I just wanted to make sure to remind you of the even that will be starting after the Shimon and Vongola's battle." I twitched.

"Mhmm, what about it?" I rolled my eyes, what was the point of this call?

"Do you remember what you promised the first time we met? And do you still have the little present I gave you?"

I freeze.

So _that's _what he wanted to talk about.

Fucking fuckass bitch motherfucker.

And that's how you insult someone with nothing got swear words in one sentence.

"I remember."

"Do you still have your present?" I remained quiet, glaring at a fixed point at one of the tiles in the kitchen.

"Yeah."

"You know, you will battle alone, correct?"

"Not unless I team up with the Vindice."

"...and just _how_ will you do _that_?"

"May I remind you, that I am fucking awesome?"

"Does it have to do with the time you spent with them all those years ago, before you altered time completely, throwing you into the correct timeline?"

"**_How the fuck do you know about__ that?_**"_  
_

"May I remind you, about who I am?"

I thought about it and sighed.

"Just whatever. I have to go. I have a feeling Mukuro and Fran are eating my ice cream."

"I'll see you soon, Lacie-san. Or should I call you _Madeline_." I hung up and glared at the phone, setting it back in my pocket. I looked around the corner to see Mukuro and Fran fighting over the last piece of pizza.

You see, six months I've been here, Kawahira(or Checkerface, whatever you wanna call him) visited me in a dream and gave me a 'present' which I resent and surprised to even receive the damned thing. I stood there for a moment before going back to the living room, where I was hit with the oddest sight.

Mukuro was on Fran, now fighting for the pocky they ordered. They were both eating the same one and I just blinked, whipping out my phone and recording it, thanking the lawd that my phone was on silent. They were like ( ) close to kissing when I stopped recording(putting the phone safely in my pocket)and crossed my arms, clearing my throat. They froze, head slowly turning towards me.

"...why are you guys playing the Pocky game?" The blinked in realization and pushed away from each other, scooting as far away from each other as they could. I just laughed and crawled back on the pillows and made myself comfy.

"So who was on the phone?"

Shit, I can't tell them. I GOT AN IDEA.

"I was on the phone from a friend of mine from the mafia, she helped me escape along with two others."

"Hmmm...Is that so?" Mukuro said, distracted by OHSHC, it was near the ending, and I always loved the ending song so much.

"Well, you guys need to go, I have to pick up my school uniform tomorrow and then go to school on Monday, besides, I have to move stuff around here. Too cluttered for my liking..."

"That explains the moved furniture and pillows on the floor."

"Jeis."

"What?"

"Jeis?" I repeated slowly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mukuro raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm basically saying yes, just with a heavy Mexican accent."

"We're going to leave now before we catch your stupidity."

"Fuck you too, you damn pineapple head."

"Kufufufu...care to repeat that."

"Nah, it's not wroth the effort. Now get out of my house!"

And with that, he huffed and disappeared into mist along with Fran(who was just waving goodbye with his normal blank and emotionless face)and left me alone. I stood there for a bit, sensing that he was really gone. I release the mist flames that was around my neck, revealing a silver chain. I pulled on it and the pendant on the chain revealed itself, a pure, pitch black. I glared at it before hiding it in my shirt and hiding it in mist flames once again.

The reason he gave me this was because my very existence here in the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world...is just one complete, fat, fucking fuck, shit, bitch-ass-hoe Sin.

Sin. I've never really liked the word, it always reminded me about what was going to happen to Tsunayoshi and his guardians soon. I turned my back and headed to my master bedroom, feeling sleepy. I have to get up early anyways, to pick up the stupid fucking uniform. Wait, I don't have to wake up _early_, in fact, I can pick it up whenever I want... I'll still wake up early. If I don't I'll feel like I wasted my whole day just sleeping.

I pulled the covers over my head, shivering from the cold.

Now it was only a matter of time...

* * *

**How are you guys? :D**

**I'm awesome...ish.**

**So, my first day of school was nice. My puppy had me up at one in the morning though, whimpering from being lonely.**

**It was quite cute, actually. **

**I named him "BonBon" because it means Marshmallow in Spanish. BRO, my ex(before my recent ex) is in two of my classes. He's in my French class, who would've thought? **

**OH! I'm gonna have a French penpal :D Isn't that exci-OH MY GOD, BONBON JUST ROLLED OVER IN HIS SLEEP! THAT'S SO CUTE!**

**Sorry, I really love this puppy. He's so sweet. Lol, he just fell off his little pillow/pee-pee-pad. He's only two months old, and he's just a big, white, fluff ball of adorableness. Oh, give me a sec, he be callin' me :3 Okay, I'm back, i just adjusted his position on the pillow.**

**SO! I completely forgot to add Byakuran to the poll, how could I do such a thing?! Well, Mukuro lost in the last poll so I'll just replace him with Byakuran, so you guys have to vote for four(or less) again. Sorry about that. So, I changed my poll-changing's to basically whenever I feel like it. Like now.**

* * *

**NEW POLL! **

_**Lacie x ?**_

_**Akira**_

_**Byakuran**_

_**Enma**_

_**Kyoya**_

_**Tsunayoshi**_

* * *

**LAST POLL!**

**Akira - 14**

**Enma - 13**

**Kyoya - 20**

**Mukuro - 12**

**Tsunayoshi - 16**

* * *

**Seriously, TWENTY?! XD**

**I'm flattered ;3**

**Well, I have to go. Gotta shower, give BonBon a bath and go to bed. **

**QUESTION: Guess the type of dog my puppy is(not really a question but oh well). _Hint - He's just this white ball of fluff. He sleeps all day and it starts with an A._**

**Gotta go!**

**Bye-bii~**

**Lots of Love,**

**BonBon and I :3**

**P.S. I'll do reviews next chapter. I'm on the clock right now. Bye!**


	36. Chapter 35 - Cosplay and RAMEN!

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!...or anything else that obviously doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 35

When I woke up the next morning I was met by the sight of Mukuro and Fran arguing about something. I mean, they were whispering, but they weren't doing a very good job of it.

...Wait.

They're in my room?

I sat straight up.

"DAFUQ?!" I screamed, pulling my blanket up like any other girl would. "What the hell! What are you guys doing here?!"

"Ah, you're awake-"

"Wait, shouldn't you still be in Vendicare?"

I thought about it for a moment. Shimon would show up, shit happens, Vongola Rings break, more shit happens, Enma and Tsuna battle, then the horse shit appears, Daemon takes over Mukuro's body...Hmmm... Yup. He should still in Vendicare. Mukuro scoffed.

"I am merely an illusion, child."

"I'm that much younger than you."

"You're still a child."

"Well you're still a pineapple."

It got quiet, his eye twitching. Fran broke the silence by clapping.

"I'm glad that I'm not the only one who agrees on that."

"Again, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS HERE?"

"Well, we came to help pick up your uniform." I raised my eyebrow at this, are they treating me like a fucking _child_. We just over this subject, I am _not _a child.

"I can get it myself, thank you very much."

"Well, last I heard from Sawada Tsunayoshi, through Chrome, you had apparently fainted and coughed out blood." Fran narrowed his eyes, accusingly. I hadn't told him for this very reason. Thanks a lot, dipshit.

"Look, I already told you that I was also an experiment for the Estrane. I've had some always had problems but that was the worst. Oh, look at the time..." I made some Naruto hand signs and used undetectable flames(that shit is hard to do) and made a puff of smoke surround my body, hiding myself in the process.

"What the hell?" Mukuro stared at where I 'was' standing.

"Those we're ninja signs, from Naruto. Now, question is, how did she do it?" Fran stared at the spot that I was still standing at, knowing my trick and also knowing that Mukuro has no knowledge of Naruto. I smiled and walked over to my closet, my smile growing as I spotted something written on a special box. 'Cosplay' is what it read. It was a pretty fucking big box, man, I have lots a cosplay(that I collected in the span of six months). I felt Fran and Mukuro disappear, obviously going to the shop with my uniform while I...take down the box and open it. Sweet, baby jegus, it's glorious. I removed the mist around me and looked through my different varies of cosplay and immediately plucked one out.

Naruto Cosplay.

I quickly stripped(I need a pole now, hahaha, I'm just kidding...really, I'm kidding)pulling on some boxers(damn things are fucking comfy)and the undershirt(the one that looks like a net...thing), and also the orange and black jumpsuit. I grabbed the Hokage necklace and put it on before zipping up the jumpsuit, then, slipping on the ninja sandals. I looked at the last two parts, hesitating. Should I? I lifted the object up, smiling. Fuck yes, I should.

I tied my hair up carefully, proceeding to pull on the Naruto wig, _then_ tying on the black ninja headband. I ran to my room, grabbing a marker and running back to a mirror, drawing on three whiskers on each side of my face. I smiled at my reflection, putting the marker down, satisfied. It helped that I was already wearing blue contacts.

I made some hand signs, smoke surrounding me before I stared at (freaked out) people. I smirked.

"And that, fellow citizens, is how you become a proper cosplayer."

Hey, the one with Fran and Mukuro was an illusion...I never said I couldn't perform jutsus.

* * *

"What do you mean my uniform isn't ready?" I raised an eyebrow at the lady who is holding my order paper thing.

"Well, you see, some orders were delayed recently and won't be in until next week. Here, give this to the school, you start tomorrow right?" She hands me a slip of paper explaining my situation. I sighed.

"Thanks...do you happen to know a good ramen shop?" I ask, smiling and pocketing the slip of paper. She put a finger to her face, tilting her head while thinking.

"There is one about eight blocks from here, I believe, that sells very delicious ramen. It's owned by a man and his daughter. Ich...Ichii...?" I twitched.

"Ichiraku Ramen?" Her face lit up.

"Yes! That's it!"

Excuse me, I need to go out for lunch." I made(quick)hand signs, appearing eight blocks down(was that Haru I just ran past?...why is she looking at me with sparkles...?!)and running over to the ramen shop I had spotted. I skidded to a stop, sitting down on a stool.

"Welcome! How can we help you today?" I smile and ordered Naruto's usual. Teuchi and Ayame smiled as they quickly served my bowl. I thanked them and slurped the ramen, savoring the taste.

Screw everything else in this world.

Best. Ramen. Ever.

This is every Naruto fan's DREAM!

But of course, every happy moment just _has_ to be ruined.

"Hello, Lacie-chan~"

* * *

**Can anyone guess who ruined the moment? Eh? Eh? You only get one guess.**

**I have nothing to say except for...STUPID FUCKING FRENCH PROJECT! **

**Reviews! :D**

**InvisibleGoldStar - XD I couldn't help myself, I really liked that quote. I laughed cause I wasn't expecting that kind of quote! My puppy, I SWEAR, is just a ball of white, fucking, fluff! XD**

**RainyAme - Hmm...yes. XD_  
_**

**Anello Della Campana - Sooo~ You be rooting for Tuna, heh? ;3**

**Rebi-chan - It's okay, as long as you review, I'm happy! :D**

**Feliara - Please don't compare my story to...that master piece. My story has yet to finish, and I'm trying to make it as original as possible. Please bare with me for a while longer c:**

**The Ice Sorceress - No, you didn't. Sorry XD And yea, just keep reading and find out what happens next... (*le cackles evilly in the distance*)**

**Anisthasia - Thank you :D**

**virkelighetsflukt - Yeah, we had to change the name, we can't think of anything right now. But, in the mean time we've given him the name of our last dog. So it's Streak Jr. right now XD**

**Neeky-chan - HOMESTUCK FOR THE MOTHERFUCKING WIN BRO! ANIME AND POKEMON ARE THE BOMB DOT FUCKING COM! I'm actually going to cosplay as Gamzee once I gather the materials needed XD I'm also glad I've made you very happy! Hope you liked this chapter! :3**

**SO! Here are the results of the last poll!**

* * *

**Akira - 11**

**Byakuran - 10**

**Enma - 10**

**Kyoya - 9**

**Tsunayoshi - 11**

* * *

**Kyoya lost to Enma by one. I bet he would not be happy...(*in the very, very far distance* _Kamikorosu_ *le turns around questioningly(and fightened)*)**

**Anyways, new poll is up. Akira, Byakuran, Enma and Tsuna. **

**Come on peeps! What happened to all those people at the beggining of the vote? It went from like, thirty-five-ish voters to fifteen! **

**VOTE WITH YOUR DYING WILL! REVIEW TO THE EXTREME! AND KYO-SAMA WILL NOT BITE YOU TO DEATH!**

**Question - Who do you think is behind Lacie? (One guess only!)**

**Bye-Bii!~**

**Lots of Love(and fruit and cake),**

**Me :3**


	37. Chapter 36 - Forced Upon by

"Hello, Lacie-chan~"

_Shit_.

I slowly turned to meet his eyes, bowl in hands and still slurping my ramen. His eye twitched before he burst out laughing.

"Lacie-chan, you look so adorable in your Naruto cosplay!" I simply continued slurping my ramen, at a faster pace now. "...should you be eating that much?"

I finished the bowl and set it down, ordering another two bowls. I pat the seat next to me, he took it gladly.

"What are you doing here, Byakuran?" I smiled lightly as the name rolled off my tongue. He smiled, poking my cheek.

"I came for a vert quick visit...plus Yuni is waiting in your apartment. We came early to-"

"Scold me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yup~" We received our bowls so I started eating. I paused before turning to look at Byakuran(who looks fucking adorable eating ramen). I took out my phone and snapped a quick picture before putting it away.

"How did you know it was Naruto cosplay?"

"...I used to watch it." There was a slight blush on his face as he scratched his head.

How cute.

Err...I mean...yeah. Cute. I smiled and pat his head(his hair so damn fluffy[not as much as Tsuna's though]).

"At least you're being truthful." I continued eating.

"Lacie-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Just how much are you going to eat?" I look at the stack of bowls next to me, blinking.

"...when did that get there?" I finished the last bowl and paid for the bowls I ordered. "I'll be coming again!"

"Great! See you again!" Teuchi smiled. I walked away with Byakuran, hands behind my head(like Naruto always does).

"Lacie-chan, although it's faint, I feel a small trace of flames around...your mark." I tensed and 'tch'ed. I thought I made them undetectable. I guess not enough.

"The mark is no longer there. It disappeared after I appeared here, in the past."

"But what's with the faint trace of flames?" I stayed quiet, we had stopped in the middle of a, rather empty, park. I was contemplating on whether or not to tell him. I sighed.

"I'll tell you one day, everyone, at the same time. Besides, you'll find out soon, and I mean very soon, okay?" He stared at me, no emotion in his face. He walked over to me, pulling my wig off.

"OI!"

"I can't take you seriously if you wear it." I sighed, pulling on the hair tie, letting my hair fall. He stared again, tying on my headband for me. When he was done, he pushed it over my eyes.

"Hey, I can't s-" I froze. I couldn't speak. I was being restrained from doing so.

Why?

Because Byakuran just happens to have his mouth on mine. In other words... Byakuran is kissing me.

To say things were awkward was not even close. I had pulled my headband up, Byakuran looking away. There was a major blush on his face...but I can't deny that there wasn't one on mine.

What the _fuck_ just happened?

We have been walking for a but, not saying a word, and almost to my hotel. When we had arrived, I could see all the young people(ladies, _married_ and unmarried)staring at Byakuran, checking him out and glaring at me. i simply shrugged, getting in the elevator. The doors close and I push a button.

_**BAM!**_

He pins me against the wall.

Well...this is...er...uh, why is his face getting closer to my neck.

No.

Fuck.

Byakuran, don't you fucking da-

FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

Oh...well that feels nice...

* * *

When we arrived at my apartment(coughPENTHOUSEcough)my face was red, Byakuran wassmirking and Yuni...

...had taken advantage of my room service and was currently sitting on my pillows(the ones that are all just gathered in the living room), watching FMA:B and crying whilst eating ice cream.

What the hell? I noticed what episode she was on, it was the one with a guy basically fusing his daughter and dog together to make a chimera. Sick bastard reminded me of the Estraneo.

I hated that episode so much...

I coughed, making her turn around, her eyes glassy. She actually looked like a little kid.

I was going to say something but Yuni suddenly became serious.

"Lacie-chan, what is that on your neck?"

Fucking shit, bastard, fuckass, MOTHERFUCKING, MOTHER FUCKER.

"Byakuran forced himself on me."

I totally win this time, bitches.

* * *

**Hey, tired. Gonna do a double update. But, next chap is OMAKE.**

**I think it's hilarious.**

**But, it's part one. Just wait til part two XD**

**Anyways, reviews.**

**InvisibleGoldStar - Nahh, I think I could stand you around c: Question is, can you handle the people in my school...Well, you see. My puppy sleeps in his cage...away from all the bedrooms XD He's attached to me :3 hehehe...Pokemon e.e**

**WhateverItsElaine - Haha, nah it's okay cx**

**sync94 - You have guessed correctly! Here's a cookie! *hands a cookie to you***

**RainyAme - No, it's Byakuran XD and you always gotta appear out of no where in Naruto cosplay -w-**

**Angelgirl236 - Yes -w-**

**Faliara - Because he can be XD**

**Neeky-chan - Bro, I'll use references from anything I love XD Nepeta?! :D Bro, I'm like, trying to get Gamzee cosplay, but also I'm trying to get SnK cosplay DX Favorite character? I don't have one, you can't help but love them all! You can hope she ends up with whoever, right now it's tilting a lot to Byakuran though... Thank you! :D**

**Anisthasia - Yes, you are correct. Have a cookie. *hands a cookie to you***

**RikuNo - yeah, I was really sad too :/ ohh, Enma-chuu? ;D**

**natochoco - :o wow, that's just how ninja I am XD When I read your review I was like '...pfft...kuhahahahaha!" totally did a Mukuro laugh, people looked at m weirdly but I just kept laughing XD Of course it was Byakuran, I'm not having Kawahira come until like...later.**

**virkelighetsflukt - I'm sorry...I was sad too...TAT**

**Celeste D. Lilica - No, it was Byakuran, good guess though XD**

**Soul Vrazy - Correct :b *hands a cookie to you***

**Agelic Fluffle - Sorry about that, I forgot to put "yes, put on profile" go check again. It should be there this time XD**

* * *

**So I didn't realize that my Poll isn't on my profile.**

**It should be there now. Anyways. **

**Vote please. review. I'm tired.**

**Sleepy.**

**Stupid French.**

**GoodFuckingNight.**

**Bye-Bii.**

**Lots of zzz's, ooo's, and xxx's,**

***le me***

**P.S. No question for today.**


	38. Chapter 37 - Omake: Thinking Pervertedly

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

**I MADE A DOUBLE UPDATE. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX THEN GO BACK TO THE LAST CHAPTER. That is all.**

* * *

_**Special Omake - Part One**_

It was a normal day at Vongola, except it was ten years in the future, after the whole saving the future and this was the future that Byakuran did not ruin.

The Gesso and Giglio Nero was allied with the Vongola.

Reborn had invited both Famiglia's over for a special someone's birthday.

Actually, two people's birthday.

Did you guess it?

It's Fran and Lacie's birthday, they're turning sixteen.

but so far, Lacie has refused to leave her room until the party, when she's ready.

Gesso's Boss, Byakuran, decided to drop by and pay an early visit to see 'his' Lacie-chan...only to be told that she's locked herself in her room. He walked down several halls, trying to find her room, he paused before he knocked on the door. What was that noise? He put his ear to the door, jumping back immediately with a big blush on his face.

He quickly put his skills to use and picked the lock, barging in immediately...before freezing at the sight in front of him.

There stood Lacie, she looked up, panting and flushed face. She had three maids around her, with an(still)tightening corset.

"Bya...kuran?" She panted out. Byakuran quickly turned away, holding a hand to his nose to stop the nose bleed and chanting 'If I didn't see it, it isn't true. I didn't see it, it isn't true' over and over again. "Wha..what are you...d-doing...here?" Byakuran slowly turned to look at Lacie, staring for a moment, straightening up(and still holding his nose).

"I came for a quick visit...but here you are...moaning and groaning about a corset..."

"Shhhh...Shut AP! This thing...is tighter than I thought! I'm trying to pull off Ciel's crossdressing technique from Black Butler! That dress was simply gorgeous and too hard to ignore!"

"...May I have the honor of being your Sebastian, m'lady?" Byakuran kneeled in front of Lacie, one arm across his chest to his shoulder, eyes closed. Lacie was silent, shocked, and the maids around her were trying not to fangirl.

"...someone go get me my box of cosplay and then get out. Byakuran, you will still be Byakuran, just...without Sebastian's wig. But I do have red contacts you could wear."

"Great~"

"By the way, you do realize that your going to have to tighten this for me like in episode, what was it, four?"

"It's the best part if it's with you, Lacie-chan~"

"Stop flirting, the box is here, I THOUGHT I SAID GET OUT!" She yelled at the maids that were whispering about Byakuran. "DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THIS OR YOUR DEAD. Byakuran, here is your cosplay, hurry and change then get your ass back out. We don't have all day...oh, wait. We have 'til eight! It's six! HURRY!"

* * *

**Part one is over. I'm sleepy. There is't any reviews since it's double update, plus, this is an omake. **

**Goodnight.**

**It's pizza day tomorrow.**

**Yay.**

**Bye-bii.**

**Lot's of zzz's,**

**le Me**


	39. Chapter 38 - More Room Service

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR!**

* * *

Chapter 38

So I sat on my pillows watching Byakuran get scolded by Yuni. I finally interrupted, realizing a flaw in my plan.

"I just thought this through completely, I don't think you guys should stay here."

"Awe, why?!" Yuni asked, eyes flickering to my (amazing) TV that was paused on an episode.

"Because, if Tsunayoshi and the others come over, they'll be suspicious about how I know you and shit. Plus, might as well start gathering the Real Six Funeral Wreaths," I shrugged. Just then, someone knocked on my door. "Yuni, hide in my closet,. Now!" I whispered. "You too, Byakuran." Yuni ran while Byakuran walked, ugh, Imma smack him later.

I walked over and opened the door, freezing.

"Dafug are you guys doing here and how do you know where I live?" I raised an eyebrow. Seriously, I didn't tell th-Damnit Mukuro.

"W-well, y-you never came o-over for dinner the other n-night..." Tsuna stutterered, Hayato 'Tch'ed. and Takeshi just smiled at me(though it was obviously strained). I blinked. Oh, right, I forgot about that.

"So you want me to come over tonight?" I said slowly.

"Y-ye-"

"_Lacie-chan_! Half your cosplay is simply just _cosplay_! Byakuran shouted. I turned my heel, completely forgetting about the visitors(who killed the man who is in my home in the future).

"Don't you even DARE touch them!" I yelled, running to my living room. There was Byakuran, standing at the top of my stairs with my box of cosplay, holding up my Hibari cosplay, raising an eyebrow in my direction.

"What's the meaning of this." Tsuna's (HDWM) voice questioned from behind me. I whirled around, noticing the flickering flame on Tsuna's head, Hayato with his System C.A.I. and Takeshi with his sword. Oh, _shit_.

"NO FIGHTING!" I stood in front of the Vongola, looking confused(as much as I could. I have to admit, my acting skills are fifty-fifty).

"Why is _he_ here?" Tsuna _growled_.

"He's...He's..." Come on, what do I tell them? Oh, Jegus...I'm gonna regret this so much... "He's my boyfriend, okay!"

The room went silent.

"What?" Tsuna asked.

"He, a.k.a. Byakuran, is my, ahem, boyfriend." Jegus, it's gonna be hard keeping that lie up.

"When did this happen?" Fran asked, appearing out of no where(through my door). Oh, great.

"Why are you people just coming into my appartment?" I grumbled.

"It's a penthouse." Byakuran corrected, picking up the box and walking down the stairs.

"Whatever." I huffed. "This happened a while back ago, I met him before I ran away from the mafia." I lied through my teeth. "For six months I had no contact with him."

"Lacie," Mukuro appeared(out of fucking no where, I swear)next to Fran. "Is that a hickey I see?"

My hand flew to my neck, covering the spot. Oh, that bitch is fucking smirking at me!

"It was to say that I missed her." Byakuran was next to me, handing me my cosplay box. I pouted, it was a large, fucking box ful of cosplay. I put it down, dragging it instead.

"Did I just see cosplay of me in there?" Tsuna asked, eyes showing confusion and...'creeeeperrr'. Well!

"I saw a trident in there." Mukuro narrowed his eyes while I rolled mine.

"I only have Hibari-san's(it's weird calling him that...)cosplay at the moment, your outfits will be more difficult to make. That wasn't a trident, Rokudo-kun(calling him that is so wrong in so many levels). That was for my Yuki Cross cosplay from Vampire Knight."

"I didn't even know you had all this." Fran stated, looking inside. "Back to the matter at hand, why didn't you tell us about _him_."

"What part of running away from the mafia do you not understand? Either way, I didn't know you knew him," I shrugged, continuing my lie.

"...touche."

"Anyways, everyone out. Netflix is calling, he wants me to finish the episode.

* * *

I was sitting in my kitchen. Yuni knew I was dying and put her hand near my chest, and gave me back the orb I made in the future. I yelled at her, telling her that it was for my younger self, but she told me that I was meant to keep it, that my younger self was going to be okay.

Always listen to the Sky Arcobaleno. I can't really refuse her, I do have a pacifier myself, after all. After that, Byakuran spread his wings(literally) and took himself and Yuni to wherever the Real Six Funeral Wreaths are.

Honestly, I perked up, feeling the familiar presence of Night Flames(which I never use because it will cause suspicion).

"What do I owe the honor of having the head of Vendice and their strongest member in my home tonight?" I asked, sipping on some tea.

"Who are you?" Bermuda asked immediately.

"Bermuda Von Vichtenstein, Jagger, I have already met you once, but, it was at a different time."

"What do you mean."

"i am merely a mistake in this world, never to be, as cliche as it sounds. The last time we met, I realized I messed everything up, so I turned back time, starting anew."

"You defied the law of space and time?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the 'p' and sipping on my tea again.

"That is a sin." I could feel as if he was smirking, wanting me to go down into Vendicare.

"My existence itself is a Sin, Bermuda. Checkerface told me himself that I was." The temperature dropped, I almost shivered.

"you know who Checkerface is?" Jagger watched me carefully as Bermuda did all the talking. I was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to say anything, I mean, he did last time.

"Ever since I was three, I knew everything that was going to happen up to this point, all I had to do was have everyone make the right choice." I crossed my arms.

"Impossible."

"Who do you think keeps everything from going haywire? I make sure this 'story' is in check the best way I can."

"...you would make a powerful ally."

"That, I would." I smirked, I love being called powerful.

"But, I barely sensed your being until this very moment, as if you never existed."

"Cause I'm from the future broski."

"you lie, child." I frowned, now _that_, I hate being called.

"I'm not, I'm from ten years in the future, I am the older Lacie Amefurashi."

"She was deemed missing six months ago," Jagger informed, speaking for the first time(finally).

"I see. So, what did you Checkerface want with the likes of a child?"

"I'm not a fucking child, he bounded me to this world, cursing me so that I cannot leave just yet."

"What does that mean, child."

"Stop calling me a child, I'm almost fifteen," I huffed. I released the mist flames, revealing the black pacifier hanging by chains and wrapped in Mammon chains(got it from the black market[hey, I'm in the mafia, it happens]).

"That's-"

"Yeah...Bermuda, Jagger, in the near future, I will be teaming with you as an ally."

"We accept your offer, but what will we get in return?" I thought about that for a moment.

"A samich?"

"What the fuck is that?"

"You don't know what a fucking samich is? Wow, you need to get out more often. Fine, information."

"Deal."

"Glad to know we're on good terms," I nod my head at this. "Now, would you like to watch a few episodes of Fairy Tail or FMA:B with me?"

"I would never degrade myself to such-"

"You can get anything you want on room service."

"..."

"..." Yeah, I can stare too, bitch.

"..." Great, Jagger joined.

"...well since you so kindly offered, we accept that as well."

Room Service; total trump card. I checked the clock, dinner at Tsuna's was in three-four hours.

Totally got the time.

* * *

**So, hi.**

**I know I haven't been answering reviews but honestly, I just don't have the time to.**

**Anyways, I gotta sleep.**

**Seriously.**

**I have a birthday to attend to on Friday(FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH, NOOOOOOOOOOOO-)and be dressed up as a character from an old (mexican) TV show. If you guys wanna see who I'm dressing up as, just go google 'La Chilindrina' and go ahead and laugh at me.**

**Anyways, bye.**

**Goodnight**

**Until next chappie,**

***le Me xx**


End file.
